HoMinLand
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Kumpulan HOMIN-couple fanfiction! Chap SEBELAS apdeeettt! "Telephone' . HoMinShipper, thisis for you check this out, and RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Yunho... adalah tipe namja yang amat sangat mudah jatuh cinta. Ia sudah berkali-kali... dan berkali-kali jatuh cinta, namun itu sama sekali tak membuatnya lelah untuk jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"Fallin' Love Again"**

**Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)**

**Rate** : T

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : Typo's! Too-sweet-story!

.

Haahh... author habis nonton ulang semua variety show HoMin yang di Korea maupun Jepang. Dan hasrat untuk nulis oneshoot berdasarkan video-video itu benar-benar tak tertahankan lagi! #plak

.

.oOHoMinOo.

.

Pertama kali melihatnya, Yunho langsung terpesona dengan namja manis itu. Ia tak memungkiri kalau wajah namja itu amat sangat manis, tapi bukan berarti Yunho tak pernah bertemu namja yang memiliki wajah manis banyak wajah manis dan cantik di seluruh trainee ataupun artist SM Ent tempatnya bernaung. Namun yang membat Yunho benar-benar langsung terpesona pada namja itu adalah pembawaannya.

Yunho adalah tipe namja yang memiliki pembawaan yang tenang saat berdiam, namun ia adalah orang yang ceria dan terbuka begitu bertemu dengan orang lain. Namun namja itu... berbeda. Namja itu memasuki gedung SM Ent dengan wajah yang agak tertunduk. Meskipun tinggi, namun namja manis itu terlihat begitu _awkward_ dengan tubuhnya, seolah ia agak tak nyaman dengan perhatian yang tertuju padanya.

Cute.

Itu yang langsung terpikir oleh Yunho saat akhirnya ia benar-benar menatap wajah namja itu. Terutama dengan senyumnya yang sangat malu-malu itu... benar-benar membuat seorang Jung Yunho langsung menjatuhkan pilihan hatinya pada namja manis itu.

Dan mengenai sikap dan kata-katanya yang cukup kasar pada namja manis itu di awal-awal masa trainee mereka, itu murni karena ia memang benar-benar merasa bingung harus bersikap seperti apa pada namja manis itu. _Uuukhhhh_..

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Delapan tahun berlalu.

Dari mereka yang berlima, kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang masih eksis sebagai Dong Bang Shin Ki. Dan selama delapan tahun ini, Yunho masih saja sangat mudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Yah! Changminnie, bisakah kau cepat keluar? Manajer-hyung sudah menunggu kita diluar." ucap Yunho di depan pinntu kamar mandi—tempat dimana Changmin berada sekarang ini.

"..."

Yunho mengernyitkan alis saat tak mendengar jawaban dari dalam sana.

"Changminnie.." panggil Yunho lagi.

"..."

Yunho menghela nafas, dan saat tangannya sudah akan terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu—

**Cklek**

"Yah! Memangnya kau tak sadar kalau yang membuat kita akan telat itu adalah karena kau yang tadi mandi terlalu lama, hyung?!" omel Changmin saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan bathrobe, sambil mengeringkan surai madunya yang basah.

"..."

Changmin yang sudah melangkah meninggalkan Yunho yang terpaku di depan pintu kamar mandi akhirnya merasa aneh karena tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari hyungnya itu.

"Hyung?" panggil Changmin bingung.

Seolah tersadar, Yunho akhirnya dengan perlahan mulai membalikkan badan untuk menghadap Changmin—

...dan ia merasa nafasnya langsung tercekat.

Dihadapannya sekarang ini, berdiri seorang Shim Changmin yang masih memakai bathrobe, dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat segar alami karena habis mandi. Namun yang benar-benar membuat nafas Yunho seolah tertarik keluar dari paru-parunya adalah karena ia melihat Changmin yang tengah mengeringkah surainya yang basah itu.

Yunho memegang dada kirinya—tempat dimana jantungnya berada—dan merasakan kalau pusat kehidupannya itu tengah berdetak dengan begitu kencangnya. Detakan itu semakin dan semakin tambah menggila ketika Changmin melepaskan tangannya dari surai madunya dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

_'Oh God...'_

Yunho tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya itu. Changmin dengan surai madunya yang basah, sehingga kini rambut itu jatuh dengan lurus dan membingkai wajahnya dengan apik. Melihat Changmin yang seperti itu, ia jadi teringat dengan Changmin muda yang waktu itu.

Wajah manis namja itu tak berubah, dengan ekspresi innocent yang benar-benar membuat Yunho gemas setengah mati padanya.

Dan Yunho benar-benar bersyukur karena ia telah meminta Changmin untuk memanjangkan rambutnya untuk album TONE mereka itu.

"..hyung..?"

"..fall in love.." ucap Yunho tanpa sadar. Leader tampan itu berjalan maju dan mendekat pada Changmin yang masih terpaku bingung. "Aku jatuh cinta lagi padamu, Changminnie. Bagaimana bisa kau membuatku terus dan terus jatuh cinta berulang kali padamu, hmm?" ucapnya sambil mengelus wajah manis Changmin yang kini terdapat semburat merah pada pipinya—dan membuat Yunho lagi-lagi jatuh cinta lagi pada namja manis itu.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Syuting Ontama Days hari ini benar-benar membuat jantung Yunho beradadalam kondisi yang sangat tidak baik. Bukan karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan cepat yang membuat mereka harus menjawab dengan jujur. Tapi lebih karena sekali lagi, tingkah Changmin membuat jantungnya harus di periksakan ke dokter spesialist.

"First, Yunho-san. Hal apa yang sedang paling kau inginkan saat ini?"

Pertanyaan pertama dari mesin Ontama itu dengan cepat langsung di jawab oleh Yunho.

"Aku ingin membangun sebuah rumah."

Namun setelahnya, saat mesin ontama itu kembali bertanya, "Jika kau membangun sebuah rumah, siapa orang pertama yang akan kau ajak kesana?"

"Changmin." . Yunho menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan cepat dan lugas.

Namun jantungnya merasakan sakit saat Changmin langsung menjawab kalau ia menolak ajakannya saat itu.

Ah, ia hanya bisa tertawa meskipun saat itu ia merasa hatinya cukup sakit dengan jawaban Changmin.

.

"Yunho-san, gestur seperti apakah yang di lakukan wanita, yang membuat jantungmu berdetak lebih kencang?"

Saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mesin, Yunho tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menjawab, "Yang paling aku suka adalah jika mereka tersenyum saat menyentuh rambut mereka."

Namun Yunho benar-benar sangat shock dan tak percaya ketika dengan sangat tiba-tiba, Changmin—yang saat itu memiliki rambut sebahu—melakukan hal itu!

Namja yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba saja meraih sejumput rambut yang berada di samping kanan wajahnya, dan menyelipakannya ke telinganya dengan gaya yang sangat menggoda.

Dan Yunho benar-benar merasa ia akan mendapatkan penyakit hipertensi—karena jantungnya erdetak cepat dan membuat tekanan darahnya naik—dan diabetes—karena disguhi pemandangan yang amat sangat manis— saat Changmin menoleh ke arahnya dan dengan wajah innocent dan senyum manisnya bertanya,

"How 'bout me~?"

Ia benar-benar ingin langsung _menerkam_ Changmin saat itu juga, namun untungnya, meskipun ia berada di bawah pengaruh pesona Changmin, nalurinya sebagai seorang public figur profesional membuatnya hanya terpaku sebentar sebelum ia mnutupi detakan jantungnya yang menggila dengan tawa kerasnya.

_'Oh, Ya Tuhan... Bagaimana bisa aku semudah ini jatuh cinta padanya... lagi dan lagi..?_

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Hei, hei. Bagi seorang Jung Yunho, persoalan mengenai kecemburuan itu bukan hal yang sepele. Ia adalah orang yang sangat possessive dengann apa yang menjadi miliknya—terutama mengenai Changmin.

Mereka sudah sangat akrab dengan para anggota SMAP, karena setiap kali mereka berada di Jepang, mereka selalu di undang menjadi guest star di acara mereka yang berjudul SMAP x SMAP. Selain itu, diluar jadwal syuting, mereka biasa berkumpul dan hang out bersama.

Namun untuk saat ini, Yunho sangat tak bisa untuk mentolerir sikap Inagaki-san. Mungkin sudah sejak lama Yunho menyadari kalau sepertinya namja itu memiliki ketertarikan pada kekasihnya itu. Namun ia tak mungkin berbuat apa-apa karena namja itu hanya sesekali melirik Changmin saja—tak berani melakukan lebih.

Namun pada acara SMAP x SMAP saat ini, Yunho merasa hatinya terbakar api cemburu—bahkan pada saat awal syuting mereka.

Saat akhirnya mereka di perkenalkan dan menampakkan diri sebagai guest, Yunho dengan cekatan langsung berdiri di samping Inagaki-san, dan menjauhkan namja itu dari Changmin. Tapi seolah tak peduli dengan itu semua, Inagaki-san malah memutar dan mengikuti pergerakan Changmin, hingga akhirnya Inagaki-san malah berdiri tepat di samping sisi Changmin yang satunya.

Yunho merasa benar-benar ingin memukul namja itu detik itu juga.

Dan seolah mengerti aura tak senang yang di keluarkan Yunho tanpa sadar, salah satu anggota SMAP langsung menegur Inagaki dan memintanya untuk kembali ke tempatnya seharusnya berada, yaitu di samping Yunho.

Tapi seperti tak tahu malu, namja bernama lengkap Inagaki Goro itu malah tertawa dan bertanya, " Changmin, maaf, tapi bisakah aku berdiri di sampingmu saja?"

Changmin hanya tertawa, sementara Yunho... mungkin ia memang tertawa di luar, namun jika kau memperhatikan tatapannya, terlihat jelas kalau ia sangat tak suka dengan tindakan Inagaki-san itu.

Dewi Fortuna mengiringi Jung Yunho. Statement itu benar-benar berlaku untuk saat ini, karena entah bagaiamana, Yunho akhirnya dapat memberi pelajaran pada namja yang berani-beraninya mendekati kekasihnya itu.

Saat diminta menunjukkan teknik aikidonya, pembicaraan mereka menlenceng agak jauh, sampai akhirnya diputuskan bahwa Yunho harus menunjukkan kekuatannya dengan menendang pantat seseorang—dan orang yang sangat beruntung itu adalah Inagaki Goro.

Tak bisa menutupi kegembirannya, Yunho tertawa keras hingga ia perlu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan agar tawanya tak terdengar begitu keras dan senang.

"Nah, tunjukkan kepada kami, tapi lakukan dengan pelan saja, Ok? Dengan pelan."

Yunho tersenyum sekilas, sebelum ia memasang kuda-kuda, dan—

**BUAGH!**

—Yunho melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Ooh! Aaaarghhh!"

Inagaki langsung berteriak kesakitan saat Yunho menendang pantatnya dengan keras.

"Aaahh! Kau serius melakukannya!" tuduh namja itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Yunho dengan tatapan tak percaya..

Yunho sendiri hanya tertawa dan berpura-pura meminta maaf sambil menanyakan keadaan namja itu. "Are you alright?" tanya Yunho sambil berjalan dan memeluk Inagaki itu.

"Jauhi Changmin." bisiknya dengan suara yang amat sangat lirih ketika leader Tohoshinki itu memeluk Inagaki.

Dan setelahnya, Yunho cukup merasa puas saat acara syuting itu berlanjut seterusnya. Bahkan ketika ia akhirnya bertanding arm wrestling dengan Inagaki, ia memilih untuk kalah saja. Kalau ia sampai terlihat serius ingin mengalahkan Inagaki, bukankah itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan?

.

**Cklek**

Yunho yang baru saja selesai mandi itu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melihat Changmin yang sedang tiduran di atas tempat tidur langsung berdiri saat melihatnya, dan—

"Aiiishhh.. Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?!" desis Changmin yang langsung membuka almari kecil tempat penyimpanan handuk, dan berjalan ke arah hyungnya itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Changmin langsung meletakka handuk itu di atas kepala Yunho, dan dengan lembut Changmin mulai mengeringkah rambut Yunho yang sangat basah itu.

**Degg!**

Detak jantung Yunho terasa berhenti selama beberapa saat, sebelum tiba-tiba detakannya menjadi cepat dan terus semakin cepat.

"Keringkan rambutmu dengan benar, hyung. Aku tak mau kalau kau sampai kena flu karenanya." ucap Changmin dengan lembut.

Aaaah... Yunho meleleh dengan suksesnya. Ia adalah tipe yang akan langsung merasa jatuh cinta pada seseorang, yang dengan tiba-tiba menunjukkan perhatiannya dengan cara yang sangat manis—seperti yang tengah dilakukan Changmin sekarang.

"Lagi-lagi... kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.." ucap Yunho sambil menatap lembut pada Changmin yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Ini juga salahmu tahu." ucap Changmin setelah ia terdiam cukup lama. "Kau sendiri juga tadi sudah membuatku senang."

"Eh? Aku membuatmu senang? Kapan?" tanya Yunho bingung.

".._ung_.." . Changmin menatap Yunho dengan tidak nyaman sebelum akhirnya ia berucap dengan lirih dan cepat, "Saat tadi kau merasa cemburu dengan Inagaki-san dan menendangnya dengan keras. Kau cemburu, dan aku senang karenanya."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Changmin langsung melesat masuk ke kamar mandi dan berteriak, "Gantian aku yang mandi. Dan kau langsung tidur saja, hyung! Tak usah menungguku!"

Yunho terkekeh kecil saat ia melihat tingkah malu-malu Changmin. Ia tahu pasti dan sangat yakin kalau Changminnya itu sekarang tengah blushing di dalam kamar mandi.

Aaaah, Changminnya itu memang selalu manis dan setiap tindakannya itu membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi... dan lagi... dan lagi..

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Desah nafas dari keduanya memenuhi ruangan tempat dua namja itu berbagi kamar. Keduanya bernafas dengan tidak stabil, dengan tubuh yang bermandikan peluh. Namun jelas terlihat kalau namja yang saat ini berada di posisi bawah itu lebih cepat untuk bisa menstabilkan nafas.

"Min.." panggil namja itu sambil mengusap pipi namja yang terbaring lemas di atasnya.

"..cu-cukup hyung..._hhh_.. ini sudah sepuluh kali, dan kau.. _hhh_... sudah membuat...membuatku datang.. belasan kali... lelah.."

Namja yang berusia lebih tua itu tersenyum lembut dan mengelus surai madu kekasihnya yang lembab karena peluh yang mengaliri tubuh telanjang kekasihnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki itu.

"Ne. Arrasseo. Kalau begitu, kau mau tetap begini, atau aku keluar dari tubuhmu?" tanya Yunho dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

"Keluar." sahut Changmin cepat. "Kalau kau tak keluar, besok pagi atau bahkan setelah ini kau pasti akan meminta jatah lagi," lanjut namja yang berselisih usia dua tahun itu.

Setelah mengambil nafas panjang, Changmin akhirnya berusaha bangun. "_Wait_," ucap namja itu sambil menyisir rambutnya yang basah ke belakang dengan menggunakan satu tangannya. Ia sudah akan berusaha menaikkan tubuhnya demi mengeluarkan kejantanan Yunho yang tertanam di tubuhnya sebelum—

"Hyung!"

—junior kebanggaan Yunho itu kembali mengeras dengan cepat dan tanpa bisa ditahan, Yunho menaikkan pinggulnya hingga miliknya itu kembali tertanam di tubuh Changmin.

"_Uups_! Maaf, tak sengaja." ucap Yunho sambil berusaha untuk menenangkan bagian selatan tubuhnya itu.

"Hyuuung~ aku lelaaahhh..." rengek Changmin yang sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Mereka seharian ini melakukan syuting dan performance. Tubuhnya sudah lelah karena pekerjaan, dan lebih lelah lagi karena Yunho mengerjai tubuhnya sepuluh kali.

"O-oh.. Oke. Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri." sahut Yunho sambil—dengan sekuat tenaga—membuat agar kejantanan miliknya itu mulai keluar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu. Tapi baru sebagian miliknya yang keluar, tiba-tiba Changmin malah menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri dengan keras ke arah bawah.

"Aaahhh..." lenguhan keras Changmin dan kehangatan ketat yang melingkupi kejantanannya dengan tiba-tiba membuat Yunho ikut mendesah penuh nikmat.

"..Min..apa yang—"

Changmin kembali menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, namun kali ini namja yang lebih muda itu malah menyeringai. "Bukan air dingin atau tanganmu yang akan memuaskanmu. Tapi aku, hyung."

Dan setelah itu, mereka kembali memulai ronde berikut dan berikutnya.

.

Yunho sudah akan menutup matanya dan menyusul Changmin yang sudah ada di alam mimpi ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"...saranghae.."

Yunho menunduk dan melihat Changmin yang masih terpejam itu beringsut semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Mengingat kebiasaan tidur Changmin yang memang kadang berbicara sendiri, Yunho jadi sedikit penasaran.

Sebelumnya, sebagai gurauan saja, ia pernah mengajak Changmin berbicara dalam tidurnya, dan ternyata Changmin menanggapinya! Dan setelah bberapa kali percobaan lagi, Yunho tahu kalau apa yang diucapkan Changmin ketika tidur itu adalah kejujuran yang selama ini biasa ditutupi Changmin dengan kata-kata pedasnya.

Dan beruntungnya—atau sayangnya?—Yunho, Changmin tak pernah mengingat percakapan mereka ketika Changmin bangun keesokan harinya.

"Changminnie, jujur saja, apa kau masih sering berdebar jika bersamaku?" tanya Yunho perlahan.

"...Jung Yunho bodoh!"

Yunho tertegun mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Changmin. Ia sudah akan berbicara sebelum Changmin yang masih terlelap itu meneruskan ucapannya.

"..tiap kali kau menatapku dengan lembut...jantungku menggila.."

Yunho mengeluarkan cengiran bodohnya saat ia mendengar jawaban Changmin. Jadi, selama ini bukan hanya dia saja yang selalu berdebar seperti orang bodoh saat bersama Changmin?

Cengiran itu berubah menjadi tawa kecil saat ia mengingat lagi tahun-tahun yang sudah mereka lewati. Sudah lama mereka bersama, namun mereka masih sering berdebar saat bersama satu sama lain.

"Na do saranghae." ucap Yunho menyahuti ucapan pertama Changmin,dan Yunho harus menahan seruan kagetnya saat tiba-tiba saja Changmin bangkit duduk dengan mata yang kini terbuka. Namja manis itu menoleh ke samping, dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yunho dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

Setelah beberapa saat menatap Yunho, Changmin akhirnya tersenyum dengan _missmatch_ _eyes_-nya, dan setelah memanggil nama "Yunho~ " dengan lembut, Changmin akhirnya kembali tertidur dengan begitu saja.

Yunho yang akhirnya sadar dari ke-cengo-annya tertawa kecil dan langsung memeluk tubuh ramping kekasihnya itu. Ah, kebiasaan tidur kekasihya itu memang paling luar biasa!

"Aahh... bahkan dalam keadaan tidurpun, kau bisa membuatku gila, Minnie." . Yunho menatap dinding di depannya, dan menghela nafas pelan. "Meski aku ini mudah jatuh cinta, tapi anehnya, aku tak pernah bisa jatuh cinta pada orang lain selain dirimu. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta lagi.. dan lagi... dan lagi.. dan rasa ini tak akan pernah kan berubah atau berkurang, dan malah akan selalu bertambah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Annyeeongg~!**

**Author bawa epep oneshoot HoMin nih..**

**gimana? Johahae?**

**Let me know your answer in review box, please~**


	2. Believe in Love

_What is love?_

_I think I don't believe in some phrase like 'Loving you forever' or 'Happilly ever after'_

_It's such a drama, huh._

_I, Shim Changmin, doesn't believe in love_

_._

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**HoMinLand**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate **: T

**Length **: Oneshot/chapter

**Desclaimer **: They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn **: TYPO's, Full of HoMin couple.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**"Believe in Love"**

**.**

**.**

"Pelacur! Bagaimana bisa kau baru pulang setelah tengah malam seperti ini?!"

Tubuh mungil Changmin tersentak ketika ia mendengar seruan marah Appanya yang menggelegar hingga sampai ke kamarnya. Tidur pulasnya pun kini terhenti, dan tubuh kecil itu beringsut turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kalau aku pelacur,kau juga sama rendahnya denganku! Kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau kau sering keluar bersama sekretaris barumu itu ke hotel-hotel, dan tidak pulang semalaman?!"

**PLAKK!**

Kedua mata coklat itu membulat sempurna saat ia melihat betapa kerasnya sang Appa menampar sang Umma.

"Kau... sekarang kau sudah berani menamparku, hah?! Apa sebegitu berharganya pelacur barumu itu, sampai kau berani menampar istri sahmu?!"

"Kalau kau benar punya harga diri sebagai istri sah, kau tak akan pulang selarut ini karena berkencan dengan para priamu itu!"

Changmin kecil menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan sedih. Selalu seperti ini. Semenjak perusahaan mereka menjadi besar dan terkenal, Appanya mulai pulang malam, atau bahkan sampai tidak pulang ke rumah. Semakin berlalunya waktu, Ummanya pun mengikuti jejak sang Appa, hingga hampir setiap hari Changmin kecil selalu berada di rumah sendirian.

Dan setiap malam, selalu seperti ini. Umma atau Appanya akan pulangtengah malam, dan keduanya akan mulai berteriak dan saling memaki.

Namun kali ini berbeda... Changmin merasa kalau hari ini... akan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Kalau terus seperti ini lebih baik kita bercerai!"

Tubuh mungil Changmin membeku mendengar ucapan Ummanya. Meskipun ia masih berusia 10tahun, Changmin kecil adalah anak yang cerdas. Ia tahu arti dari kata-kata yang sulit seperti itu. Dan bercerai... berarti Umma dan Appanya tak akan lagi tinggal bersama dalam satu rumah lagi. Mereka... akan berpisah.

_Tidak! Tidak boleh!_

"Umma... Appa... ." panggil Changmin yang kini menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan memohon.

Kedua orang dewasa di tempat itu sontak menoleh ke arah asal suara.

"Baik! Kita bercerai, tapi bawa Changmin bersamamu. Aku tak mau ia menjadi pengganggu di hidupku ke depannya."

Tubuh Changmin membeku tak percaya mendengar ucapan Appanya itu.

"Jangan egois! Kau Appanya, kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk mengasuh dan mendidiknya! Sudah cukup aku mengandungnya selama sembilan bulan dan melahirkannya dengan susah payah! Sekarang giliranmu untuk mengurusnya!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Umma macam apa kau ini? Dia kan anakmu, jadi kau yang harus mengurusinya!"

"Enak saja! Kalau aku membawanya, kekasihku tak akan mau menikahiku! Jadi kau saja yang membawanya! Aku tak mau membawanya bersamaku!"

"Aku juga tak mau! Pokoknya kau sebagai Ummanya yang harus membawanya!"

Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua manik coklat Changmin saat ia merasakan sakit dan sesak di dadanya. Apakah ini berarti... Umma dan Appanya... tak menginginkannya?

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Love is suck. Itu adalah hal yang di percayai Changmin selama 23 tahun hidupnya. Hal itu adalah hal pertama yang langsung mengendap di pikiran Changmin ketika kedua orang tuanya bercerai, dan ia akhirnya hidup bersama Haraboji dan Halmoninya karena kedua orang tuanya sendiripun bahkan tak menginginkannya.

Kalau dua orang yang berbagi darah untuknya, yang seharusnya mencintainya tanpa syarat saja tak mencintainya, lalu mana mungkin akan ada cinta di antara dua orang asing yang bahkan tak memiliki ikatan apapun?

Dan ia tak akan pernah mau lagi merasakan sakitnya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia cintai. Ia bukan orang bodoh yang akan jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama lagi. Ia tak akan merasakan sakit itu lagi, kalau ia tak pernah membuka hatinya. Ya, ia akan menutup dan mengunci pintu hatinya serapat mungkin, hingga tak akan ada lagi yang sanggup melukainya.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

_"Changminnie~"_

Changmin membuka matanya dengan cepat ketika suara itu memasuki telinganya. Ia menegakkan badannya saat ia tak melihat sosok itu.

"Yun?" panggil Changmin tanpa bisa ia tahan.

Dan saat ia tak melihat sosok itu di sekelilingnya, air mata turun dari kedua sudut matanya tanpa bisa ia tahan. Yunho... tak ada lagi disampingnya. Namja itu... tak lagi miliknya.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia begitu kehilangan namja itu? Ia yakin kalau ia tak pernah mencintai namja itu. Ia yakin ia tak pernah merasakan lagi yang namanya cinta, karena ia sudah menutup pintu hatinya rapat-rapat untuk siapapun juga. Tak terkecuali untuk Jung Yunho. Mantan kekasihnya.

Lalu, bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan rasa sakit yang kini ia rasakan saat namja itu tak lagi ada disampingnya? Bagaimana hatinya terasa sangat hampa dan tertekan dalam kekosongan ketika sosoknya tak lagi hadir dalam kesehariannya? Bagaimana matanya memanas sebegitu rupa dan air mata terus mengalir kala ia mengingat kalau Yunho bukan miliknya lagi?

Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kemana perginya seorang Shim Changmin yang dingin dan tak punya hati? Kemana perginya Shim Changmin yang selalu merasa sangat tak senang dengan keberadaan Yunho sebagai kekasihnya?

Bukan. Orang yang menangis saat mengingat Jung Yunho bukanlah dirinya. Ia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Ia tak akan menjadi seseorang yang akan menangisi seorang namja yang sudah berselingkuh di belakangnya. Tidak akan!

Dengan berbekal semangat seperti itu, Changmin segera menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir itu. Ia berusaha bangkit dan langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi, mengingat ia masih harus bekerja pagi ini.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Aish! Yunho, kau taruh dimana pasta gigi yang baru itu?"

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan tiba-tiba, dan tubuh Changmin yang masih basah dan hanya berbalutkan handuk pinggang itu kembali membeku saat ia melihat keadaan kamarnya.

Namja itu tak ada.

Changmin merasakan matanya kembali memanas saat ia merasakan remasan kuat di hatinya saat kenyataan bahwa Yunho tak lagi bersamanya menghantamnya dengan kuat. Membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit dan marah yang begitu meluap.

Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi seperti ini hanya karena seorang Jung Yunho? Ia bukan namja lemah yang akan merasa sakit saat kehilangan orang lain. Ia sudah sering memutuskan hubungannya dengan orang lain sebelum ini, karena memang ia tak merasakan perasaan apapun pada mereka. Bukankah ia memang sudah menutup hatinya untuk orang lain?

Selama ini, setiap kali ia menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, mereka lah yang meminta Changmin menjadi kekasihnya. Changmin sendiri, ia tak pernah peduli dengan hal itu. Selama mereka tak membuatnya marah dan merasa repot, ia tak peduli. Ia pun juga merasa sangat santai saat meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan saat ia merasa sudah bosan dengan mereka.

Namun, bagaimana bisa ia menjadi seorang yang cengeng hanya karena Jung Yunho?

Mungkin memang ia paling lama menjalin hubungan dengan namja itu. Namun bukan berarti namja itu bisa membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Harusnya namja itu tak memiliki pengaruh apapun padanya. Harusnya namja itu tak akan bisa membuat hatinya terasa begini sakit saat mengingatnya. Harusnya semuanya tak menjadi seperti ini...

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Semuanya berawal sari kejadian satu minggu yang lalu.

Changmin dan Yunho sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih semenjak dua tahun lalu Yunho memintanya. Waktu itu Changmin hanya berpikir _'tak masalah, toh aku juga sedang kosong,'_ dan menerima Yunho menjadi kekasihnya. Satu minggu kemudian, Yunho tinggal bersamanya karena Changmin tak mau pindah dari tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang ini.

Satu bulan berjalan, dan Changmin perlahan merasa muak dengan Yunho. Namja itu... begitu baik. Begitu baik, pengertian dan sangat toleran terhadap semua sikapnya, dan itu semua membuatnya muak. Namja itu... berbeda. Ia tak seperti orang lain yang pernah singgah di hatinya. Namja itu selalu mendahulukan dirinya di atas semuanya, dan itu membuatnya seperti... benar-benar dicintai.

Dan itu yang membuatnya membenci Yunho.

Ia _benci_ bagaimana namja itu selalu menyambutnya pulang dengan senyuman. Ia _benci_ bagaimana namja itu selalu membuatnya nyaman dengan membuatkannya makanan kesukaannya, membuatkannya susu saat ia tengah kesal, bahkan menyiapkannya air hangat saat ia benar-benar merasa kelelahan. Ia _benci_ saat namja itu selalu menampakkan wajah pengertian saat ia ulang diantarkan oleh yeoja atau namja asing yang tak ia kenal. Ia _benci_ saat namja itu menatapnya dengan penuh cinta.

Ia sudah berkali-kali akan memutuskan namja itu, namun ia tak bisa. Kalimat itu selalu tersendat sakit di tenggorokannya saat ia menatap Yunho, dan namja itu membalasnya dengan tatapan hangat penuh cintanya.

Merasa ia tak bisa memutuskan Yunho dengan keinginannya sendiri, ia akhirnya memilih jalan lain. Ia akan membuat Yunho marah padanya, sampai akhirnya namja itu yang akan meminta putus dengannya.

Dengan pemikiran yang terbentuk dalam benaknya, Changmin mulai bersikap keterlaluan. Ia sering marah-marah tak jelas pada Yunho, Ia hampir selalu pulang malam dalam keadaan mabuk dengan orang yang berbeda-beda(tapi yakinlah, Changmin tak pernah berani untuk berciuman atau sampai melakukan seks dengan orang lain selain Yunho).

Tapi itu semua tak berhasil. Namja itu tetap tak pernah meminta putus dengannya. Dan Changmn sudah benar-benar putus asa, sampai ia melihat itu semua.

.

Pagi itu Yunho bersikap biasa. Sangat perhatian padanya, dan menanyakan kapan ia akan pulang. Namun Changmin tak menggubrisnya, dan ia langsung keluar dari rumah sambil berkata ia akan pulang malam, meski ia sayup-sayup bisa mendengar kalau namja yang lebih tua itu memintanya untuk pulang cepat. Tapi, siapa yang peduli? Pokoknya ia akan pulang tengah malam dan membuat Yunho kesal!

Namun seperti Tuhan berkehendak lain, pekerjaan hari itu berjalan lancar. Tak ada masalah ataupun rapat yang harus di jalani. Ia tak bisa lembur karena memang semua pekerjaannya sudah selesai dengan rapih. Dan seolah semua orang tengah bersekongkol, saat Changmin mengajak rekan kerjanya keluar, mereka semua sudah memliki acara masing-masing hingga Changmin hanya bisa pulang ke rumah.

Karena ingin berlama-lama diluar rumah, namja berusia 23 tahun itu memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Dan saat berjalan-jalan santai itulah... Changmin melihatnya.

Ia melihat Yunho tengah berduaan dengan seorang yeoja yang tidak ia kenal.

Yunho... mengkhianatinya.

Changmin tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, namun saat itu ia benar-benar merasa kalau ia marah. Benar-benar marah sampai ia tak sanggup mengeluarkannya dalam kata-kata. Benar-benar marah sampai ia merasa kedua matanya memanas dan ia harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan dirinya untuk tak menangis.

Namja muda itu menarik nafas dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia menatap ke depan, dan ia merasakan hatinya serasa remuk saat ia melihat Yunho tengah mencium pipi yeoja itu. Matanya menatap nanar pemandangan dimana yeoja itu tersenyum dan memukul dada Yunho dengan pelan, dan namja yang saat itu masih berstatus kekasihnya itu tertawa dengan sangat bahagia.

Tawa yang bahkan tak pernah ia lihat.

Changmin tak tahu apa yang membuatnya bisa terus bertahan. Ia juga tak mengerti bagaimana tubuhnya bergerak untuk terus membuntuti kedua insan yang tengah saling memamerkan kemesraan itu. Sepanjang jalan Changmin harus melihat Yunho menggandeng tangan mungil yeoja itu. Berhenti di kedai es krim dan membelikan yeoja itu es krim sambil tertawa bersama. Ia juga harus melihat kalau mereka memasuki toko boneka dan ia berusaha sekuat hati menahan emosinya saat melihat kalau Yunho membeli sebuah boneka teddy bear yang memegang tanda love dengan tulisan 'I Love You Forever' dan memberikannya pada yeoja itu.

Dan Changmin merasa ia sudah tak sanggup lagi saat ia melihat kedua sejoli itu berjalan memasuki toko cincin. Pertahanan hatinya hancur sudah. Namja berkaki panjang itu berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

Semuanya terasa kabur saat itu. Changmin tak ingat bagaimana ia berakhir di bar, dengan seorang namja asing yang tak ia kenal tengah menggerayangi tubuhnya yang lemas karena meminum alkohol melebihi batas toleransinya.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari pagi yang memasuki kamar itu membangunkan Changmin dari tidurnya. Ia hampir saja membangunkan Yunho saat ia sadar kalau ia tak berada di kamarnya.

"Shit!"

Changmin memaki keras saat ia melihat ada namja asing yang tak ia kenal terbaring damai di sampingnya, sedangkan dirinya sendiri kini dalam keadaan topless.

Merasakan Changmin sudah sadar, namja di sampingnya itupun perlahan mulai bangun. Changmin menatap horor saat namja itu melihatnya dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Hai. Akhirnya kau banguun juga." ucap namja itu sambil berusaha untuk duduk.

Changmin diam tak menjawab.

"Ah, kurasa kau salah paham. Tak terjadi apa-apa tadi malam." lanjut namja itu sambil tersenyum gugup. "Tadi malam aku melihatmu yang akan di perkosa ahjussi tua, dan aku berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu. Namun setelah itu kau malah pingsan. Karena tak tahu harus kubawa kemana, akhirnya kau kubawa ke tempatku."

Changmin terdiam sejenak mencerna kata-kata namja asing di depannya itu dan akhirnay ia menghembuskan nafas lega-ia benar-benar tak sadar kalau sedari tadi ia menahan nafas.

"Lalu... bajuku?" tanya Changmin saat ia kembali sadar kalau ia tak memakai baju atasan.

"Aku mencucinya. Habis tadi malam kau muntah-muntah dan mengotori bajumu. Jadi aku mencucinya. Kurasa sekarang baju itu sudah kering." Namja asing itu akhirnya bangkit, menghilang di balik sebuah pintu dan kembali dengan membawa bajunya.

Changmin menerimanya tanpa kata, dan langsung memakainya secepat mungkin. Setelah mengucapkan 'gomawo,' Changmin segera melesat pergi dan pulang kerumahnya.

.

"Kau dari mana saja semalam?"

Namja yang lebih tua itu menyambut kedatangan Changmin dengan raut wajah khawatir. Dan itu membuat Changmin kembali marah karena hal yang ia lihat kemarin itu kembali melintas di benaknya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" sentaknya kasar.

Namun seperti tak menyerah, Yunho mengejar Changmin ke dapur dan kembali menanyainya. "Tapi apa kau tak tahu kalau aku begitu khawatir? Ponselmu tak bisa kuhubungi Dan saat aku menghubungi semua temanmu, mereka semua tak ada yang tahu kberadaanmu. Tak tahukan kau kalau aku tak tidur semalaman karena mengkhawatirkanmu? Dan bukankah kemarin aku memintamu untuk pulang cepat? Kau kemana saja?"

Semua pertanyaan Yunho benar-benar membuat Changmin sampai pada batasnya. Ia menatap Yunho, dan semua gambaran mengenai Yunho yang mengkhianatinya langsung melintas jelas di benaknya. Membuatnya semakin tak dapat menahan semua emosinya lagi.

"Itu semua urusanku! Dan tak ada hubungannya denganmu, Jung Yunho! Aku muak denganmu. Aku muak dengan semua tingkahmu yang bersikap sok perhatian padaku. Aku muak! Asal kau tahu saja, selama ini sikapku yang begitu keras dan seenaknya adalah karena aku ingin membuatmu kesal padaku dan cepat-cepat memutuskanku! Aku membencimu, dan aku tak pernah sekalipun mencintaimu!" teriak Changmin penuh kekesalan di depan Yunho.

Ia merasakan sedikit perasaan bersalah saat ia melihat sebersit rasa sakit dan sedih yang melintas pada sepasang iris milik kekasihnya itu. Namun sekali lagi, ia terlalu marah untuk peduli dengan itu semua. Ia terlalu marah saat mengingat kalau Yunho telah mengkhianatinya.

"...begitukah?" tanya Yunho lirih dan dengan suara yang tercekat.

"Ya. Aku membencimu dan aku muak dengan hubungan kita! Kau tak tahu betapa aku berusaha keras untuk membuatmu kesal dan akhirnya memutuskanku! Kalau kau masih ingin tahu, semalam aku pergi dengan namja lain. Aku bermalam di tempatnya, dan menghabiska waktu dengan bersenang-senang bersamanya. Apa kau puas?! Kalau kau puas, sekarang biarkan aku tidur. Aku lelah!" lanjutnya sambil berjalan dengan langkah lebar ke dalam kamarnya.

"Changminnie.."

"Terserah padamu lagi! Aku tak peduli! Kalau kau masih tetap ingin bertahan, terserah padamu. Aku tak pedulu. Tapi kalau kau juga sama-sama sudah muak dengan ini semua, kita putus saja, dan jangan menampakkan wajah menyebalkanmu itu lagi di hadapanku!"

**BRAKK!**

Changmin membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras dan langsung menghempasan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit membuatnya bisa masuk ke dalam tidur lelapnya dengan cepat.

Tak mempedulikan dengan keadaan Yunho di depan sana.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian Changmin terbangun dengan tenggorokan yang sangat kering.

"Nghh... Yunho... air..." ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat serak.

"..."

Hening.

Changmin yang tak mendapat jawaban apapun, akhirnya langsung berusaha bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Gelap.

Itu yang pertama terlintas dalam benak Changmin saat ia keluar dari kamarnya. Mungkin memang di luar sudah gelap, namun biasanya Yunho selalu menghidupkan lampu saat sudah sore hari.

Dengan langah linglung, Changmin berjalan menuju ke dapur, dan benaknya yang masih belum loading sepenuhnya menanyakan keberadan Yunho, dan semakin bingung saat tak menemukan Yunho di manapun juga.

Menyerah, akhirnya Changmin berhenti di dapur dan langsung membuka kulkas. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat ia menatap memo yang tertempel di depan pintu kulkas kesayangannya.

_'Dear, my Changminnie,_

_Mungkin aku sudah tak berhak memanggilmu seperti itu lagi ya._

_Aku minta maaf. Sangat, sangat meminta maaf kalau selama ini aku sudah membuatmu tak nyaman dengan keberadaanku._

_Aku sangat meminta maaf karena aku tak menyadari kalau aku sudah membuatmu muak selama ini._

_Aku benar-benar meminta maaf karena selama ini sudah membuatmu harus bersusah payah berusaha bersikap menyebalkan di depanku._

_Aku benar-benar menyesal karena selama ini membuatmu bersikap begitu karena ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita._

_Maafkan aku..._

_Aku benar-benar menyesal, Changminnie..._

_Mungkin memang hanya aku yang benar-benar mencintaimu dalam hubungan kita..._

_Namun aku meminta maaf kalau ini semua membuatmu tak nyaman.._

_Maafkan aku.._

_Mungkin aku tak akan bisa kau maafkan, karena sudah membuatmu tersiksa dua tahun ini, tapi aku benar-benar meminta maaf.._

_Kalau memang kepergianku adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatmu senang, aku akan mengabulkannya.._

_Aku pergi Changminnie..dan aku tak akan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanmu.._

_Maafkan aku.._

_Dan mungkin ini keegoisanku yan terakhir, aku tadi mencuri pelukan erat dan satu kecupan kecil di bibirmu saat kau tertidur.._

_Mungkin aku memang membuatmu muak, tapi aku benar-benar berharap kalau kau akan selalu mengingatku sebagai seseorang yang sangat dan akan selalu mencintaimu._

_Bahkan meskipun aku tak lagi bersamamu, yakinlah kalau aku akan tetap mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang akan aku cintai._

_Salam penuh cinta dan maaf_

_Jung Yunho'_

Tangan Changmin bergetar saat ia meraba kertas itu. Ia bisa melihat kalau kertas itu agak mengeriting di beberapa tempat, dan masih terlihat kalau ada jejak tetesan-tetesan air mata di banyak tempat di kertas itu.

Apa ini? Kenapa begini? Mana mungkin namja itu menangis. Namja itu yang lebih dulu mengkhianatinya. Namja itu yang lebih dulu tak menginginkannya dalam kehidupannya. Bukankah harusnya namja itu senang karena ia tak lagi terikat dengannya?

Changmin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, dan berusaha untuk menahan air mata yang entah bagaimana sudah mulai terbentuk di sudut matanya. Ia bermaksud membuka kulkas untuk mencari air putih agar ia bisa menenangkan dirinya, namun saat melihat isi kulkas itu, air mata Changmin langsung mengalir tanpa bisa ia bendung lagi.

Disana, di dalam kulkas kesayangannya, ada sebuah kue tart yang bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday Changminnie' -yang bahkan ia sendiri tak mengingat kalau kemarin adalah hari ulang tahunnya-, dengan lilin merah yang Changmin tahu awalnya berbentuk angka, namun tak lagi bisa terbaca karena lilin itu sudah meleleh habis.

Apa... apa namja itu menungguinya dengan kue tart dan lilin yang terus menyala?

Berapa lama namja itu menungguinya sampai lilin itu meleleh habis seperti ini?

Ya tuhan, dan tadi ia berkata kalau ia menghabiskan malam dengan bersenang-senang dengan namja lain.. Ya Tuhan...

"Y-yun... _hiks_... Yun..."

Changmin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, sementara air mata terus membanjir keluar dari matanya. Dan sedetik kemudian, namja itu cepat-cepat berlari keluar rumah dan berusaha mencari keberadaan Yunho. Namun nihil. Yunho benar-benar sudah tak ada lagi di sekitarnya. Dan air matanya mengalir lebih, dan lebih keras lagi.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

_Hari ini_ ia memutuskan kalau ia tak akan bekerja. Ia sudah menelepon bosnya dan bilang kalau ia tengah sakit. Dan dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak karena habis menangis dua kali di pagi yang sama, ia langsung diijinkan oleh bosnya.

Ia memutuskan kalau ini smeua sudah cukup. Sudah cukup ia terus menangisi kepergian Yunho selama satu minggu bukan namja lemah yang akan terus-terusan bersikap cengeng.

Dengan tekad bulat, Changmin mulai memberesi setiap sudut rumahnya. Ia berniat untuk memindah perabotannya agar ia merasa semuanya terasa baru. Ia akan membuang smeua benda yang mengingatkannya pada Jung Yunho. Ia akan berusaha melupakan Yunho, meskipun ia tak yakin ia bisa... karena bagaimanapun, akhirnya ia sadar dan mengakui kalau ia mencintai namja itu. Mencintai seorang Jung Yunho yang sudah pergi dari hidupnya.

Namun tekad itu langsung terhempas jauh saat ia membuka laci meja kerja di ruang kerja mereka berdua.

Disana, di laci besar milik Yunho, Changmin menemukan sebuah boneka teddy bear yang sama dengan yang ia lihat waktu ia memergoki Yunho tengah berkencan dengan yeoja yang tak ia kenal. Changmin meraih boneka itu dan menemukan adanya sebuah kartu yang terselip di belakang bentuk love itu.

_'Happy Birthday saranghanun Changminnie~_

_Like what this teddy say, I Love You Forever, and I will do too_

_I will always love you...forever and ever'_

.

..

...Ya Tuhan... jadi boneka ini... untukku..?

.

Melihat ke sebelah boneka ini, Changmin kembali merasa tubuhnya gemetar saat ia melihat sebuah kotak berbentuk hati dan berwarna merah hati, dengan sebuah kartu yang kembali terlampir di bawah kotak ini.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Changmin meraih kartu itu.

_'Dua tahun kita bersama, kurasa ini tak akan terkesan terburu-buru untuk kita,_

_nungkin terdengar sangat gombal karena kita bahkan sudah tinggal bersama dan hidup seperti sepasang suami-istri,_

_namun aku benar-benar merasa ingin memilikimu secara sah, hingga tak akan ada orang yang bisa merebutmu dari sisiku, mengklain dirimu sebagai milik mereka,_

_karena itu, maukah kau menikah denganku, Shim Changmin?_

_maukah kau menerimaku dan mengganti namamu menjadi Jung Changmin?_

_maukah kau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan selalu bersamaku?_

_Ya Tuhan, saat ini aku benar-benar gemetaran. Kuharap kau menemukan ini saat kau bangun tidur, dan aku menunggu jawabanmu dengan hati yang khawatir, cemas dan penuh harap._

_I Love You, dan aku menantikan jawabanmu,_

_Sign, Jung Yunho'_

Kartu itu terjatuh ke lantai, bersamaan dengan merosotnya tubuh Changmin ke lantai. Dadanya terasa sesak, dan nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Nafasya putus-putus karena kini suara isakan mulai terdengar dari bibirnya yang terus bergetar. Bergetar dan terus menggumamkan sebuah nama. Yunho.

"..._hiks_... Yunho... Yunho.. _hiks_... Ya Tuhan... ukh... Ya Tuhan... apa-_hiks_... apa yang sudah... _hiks_... kulakukan... _hiks_... Yunho... Yunho... _hi_-_hiks_... _huwaaaaaa_...!"

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Dan disinal ia sekarang. Di depan sebuah rumah besar dengan nama Jung tertera besar di depannya. Akhirnya, akhirnya ia mngetahui dimana Yunho berada. Setelah bingung mencari keberadaan Yunho, akhirnya Changmin melacaknya melalui tempat kerja lamanya. Namun sayang sekali karena ternyata Yunho sudah keluar dari tempat itu, dan Changmin kembali kehilangan jejaknya.

Namun untunglah ia ingat dengan Jaejoong dan Heechul. Sahabat dekat Yunho yang-setelah Changmin menceritakan semuanya, tak lupa dengan airmata yang mengalir-akhirnya memberi tahu keberadaan Yunho.

Namja itu kembali ke Gwangju, kembali ke tempat asalnya, karena ia memang harus mengambil alih perusahaan besar milik keluarganya yang hampir menguasai seluruh kota Gwangju itu. Dan Changmin menangis lebih keras di hadapan Jaejoong dan Heechul karena sebenarnya sudah satu tahun Yunho berhenti bekeja disana, karena harus mengurusi semua tetek bengek mengenai pengalih-tanganan tampuk kepemimpinan di perusahaan itu. Satu tahun Yunho bolka-balik anatar Seoul-Gwangju karena namja itu bertekad kalau ia akan melamar Changmin setelah semua urusan ini beres, dan ia memiliki hal yang bisa dibanggakan di depan kekasihnya itu.

Ya Tuhan... kebaikan apa yang sudah ia lakukan di kehidupan yang lampau, sampai ia mendapatkan orang seperti Yunho?

Dan sekarang ini, Changmin berdiri dengan gugup di depan pintu besar milik keluarga Jung. Akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Changmin mengangkat tangan untuk mulai memencet bel rumah pintu itu.

"Ya? Anda mencari siapa?"

Sapaan manis dari seraut wajah yang tak asing menyambut kedatangan Changmin. Tubuh Changmin membeku saat ia mengenali kalau yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang sama, dengan yeoja yang ia lihat waktu itu.

"Jiji, siapa yang datang?"

Suara yang sayup-sayup masuk ke telinga Changmin itu membuat tubuh Changmin tersentak penuh antisipasi. Ya Tuhan... sudah berapa lama ia tak lagi mendengar suara itu..

"Oppa! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Adikmu yang manis ini punya nama Jung Jihye! Bukan Jiji, ok?Dan aku tak tahu siapa, tapi ada namja tinggi yang tampan bertamu, kurasa aku tertarik padanya, oppa~"

Changmin yang sudah akan berucap sesuatu merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya saat otaknya mencerna semuanya.

Oppa?

Adik?

Jung Jihye?

Oh my god...

"..._Changmin_?"

Kepala Changmin tersentak ke atas dengan cepat. Ya Tuhan... betapa ia benar-benar merindukan suara itu menyebutkan namanya lagi... betapa ia merindukan wajah tampan itu lagi...

"Kau mengenalnya, Oppa? Ukh, kalau kau mengenalnya, bisakah kau mengenalkan aku-Omo! Kenapa ia menangis begitu Oppa?!" seru Jihye panik saat melihat air mata mengalir di pipi namja yang tak ia kenal itu.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Kau sudah tenang?"

Changmin yang akhirnya sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya menerim sodoran susu hangat dari Yunho.

"Mianhae," ucap Changmin saat ia sudah menyesap susu hangat itu.

"Gwaenchana."

Keheningan yang terasa canggung itu memenuhi kamar Yunho-tempat mereka berada saat ini.

"Uh.. umm... yeoja itu... siapa?" tanya Changmin pada akhirnya.

"Eh? Yeoja centil dan manja itu? Dia adikku. Jung Jihye."

Changmin tak tahu ia harus merasa lega atau merasa marah pada kebodohan dirinya sendiri.

"Yunho, maukah... maukah kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Changmin ragu setelah keheningan kembali menyeruak di antara mereka.

"Bicaralah." sahut Yunho singkat.

Changmin memegang cangkir susunya dengan erat. Ia tak pernah menceritakan ini pada siapapun. Ia tak pernah membuka dirinya seperti yang akan ia lakukan pada Yunho sekarang ini. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit gugup.

"Aku... kedua orang tuaku bercerai saat aku berusia 10tahun." mulai Changmin dengan suara yang cukup bergetar. Mungkin memang ia sudah dewasa, mungkin memang itu sudah lama berlalu, namun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, tetap saja sama. Rasa sakit seorang anak yang tak diinginkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. "Mereka berdua... saling berselingkuh, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerai. Tapi apa kau tahu Yun, mereka sama sekali tak menginginkan keberadaanku. Mereka... mereka bertengkar mengenai siapa yang akan mengasuhku. Saling melemparkan kata-kata kasar karena mereka sama-sama tak ingin membawa anak ke kehidupan baru meereka setelah perceraian itu. Dan aku berakhir dengan diasuh oleh halmoniku."

Changmin menarik nafas panjang.

"Semenjak itu, aku menutup hatiku. Sudah cukup satu kali saja aku ditinggalkan dan tak diinginkan oleh orang yang kusayangi. Sakit. Rasanya sangat sakit, dan aku tak ingin mengulanginya lagi. Karena itu, aku benar-benar mengunci rapat pintu hatiku."

Changmin tersenyum lemah sambil menatap ke arah Yunho.

"Bertahun-tahun aku menjalin hubungan dengan berdasarkan sikap main-main. Aku tak pernah merasakan lagi yang namanya emosi. Aku mungkin agak temperamental, namun aku tak pernah merasakan apa-apa terhadap semua orang. Aku tak pernah menyukai mereka, dan aku juga tak pernah merasa membenci mereka. Semuanya terasa sangat datar dan damai, sampai kau datang."

Changmin menunduk karena tak sanggup menatap Yunho lebih lama. Ia menatap cangkirnya sambil merenung.

"Aku... tak tahu apa yang lain padamu. Tapi kau memang berbeda. Sikapmu baik, sangat penyabar, namun yang membuatku merasa kalau aku muak padamu adalah karena caramu menatapku. Caramu menatapku, hampir sama dengan cara halmoniku menatapku-yang seolah berkata kalau kau menyayangiku tanpa syarat-, namun lebih kuat dan intens. Dan aku takut. Aku tahu kalau aku takut padamu Yun."

Ya, ia menyadari kalau semua perasaan muak dan benci yang ia rasakan itu sebenarnya tidak nyata. Ia hanya berusaha menutupi semuanya dengan perasaan benci itu.

"Aku takut kalau nantinya aku akan membuka hati padamu. Aku takut merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi Yun. Aku tak mau lagi ditinggalkan oleh orang yang aku sayangi. Dan semuanya meledak hari itu. Hari saat kau memintaku untuk pulang cepat, aku melihatmu berjalan berdua dengan seorang yeoja. Aku tak mengenalnya, dan pikiran buruk langsung menguasai benakku. Apalagi saat kau mengecup pipinya, menggandeng tangannya, membelikanya es krim, dan boneka... dan aku hampir menangis saat melihat kalian berdua masuk ke toko cincin. Aku merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi..."

Changmin memberanikan diri menatap Yunho.

"Dan baru saat ini aku sadar kalau yeoja itu adalah adikmu. Kurasa aku benar-benar bodoh." tawa kecil yang sarat akan rasa pahit itu meluncur dari bibir penuh Changmin.

"Aku... aku minta maaf sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar itu padamu. Dan aku... aku tak melakukan apa-apa malam itu. A-aku memang mabuk, tapi aku tak melakukan apa-apa... bahkan meskipun saat itu aku berpikir kalau aku muak dan membencimu... aku tak pernah bisa untuk benar-benar berselingkuh darimu... a-aku.._hiks_..."

Changmin tak lagi sanggup melanjutka kata-katanya saat isak tangis mulai mengalir keluar. Dan isak tangis itu berganti menjadi tangisan keras saat ia merasakan sepasang tangan kekar itu memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"..Yun... Yunho... _hiks_... kumohon... _hiks_.. kumohon.. maafkan aku... _hiks_...Y un..." mohon Changmin diantara isak tangisnya itu. Ia tak peduli lagi...yang ia tahu, ia tak bisa hidup tanpa Yunho disisinya. Ia tak bisa...

"Sshhh... uljimma... Changmin... uljimma.."

Tangis Changmin semakin keras saat ia mendengar Yunho memanggilnya seperti itu. Ia terlalu terbiasa mendengar suara itu memanggilnya 'Changminnie' dan bukannya 'Changmin' saja.

Tubuh Changmin langsung menegang saat ia merasakan sebuah kecupan pada puncak kepalanya.

"Changminnie.."

Tangan Yunho yang tadi memeluknya,kini berpindah. Kedua telapak tangan besar itu menangkup kedua pipinya, membuatnya menatap langsung menatap pada sepasang mata berbentuk almond itu.

"Katakan...katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan.." ucap Yunho sambil ibu jarinya menghapus air mata yang terkadang masih menetes di pipi Changmin.

"Aku... aku mencintaimu... Saat kau pergi dari rumah, semuanya berantakan... Setiap hari.. _hiks_.. setiap hari aku terbangun mendengar suaramu, tapi saat aku mencarimu, kau tak ada... Aku.. aku memanggil namamu terus dan terus setiap malam.. berharap kau bisa mucul kembali di hadapanku... Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu... dan aku tak lagi sanggup hidup tanpamu, Yun.." Changmin menarik nafas panjang sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan.

"Maaf... maaf karena aku menyakitimu selama ini... maaf karena kau terus berusaha menutup diriku.. maaf karena aku tak berani mempercayaimu... maafkan aku... tapi _kumohon_... kembalila-hmmfff"

Changmin tak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya lagi karena tiba-tiba saja bibir Yunho sudah berada di atas bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan ketidaksabaran yang selama ini tak pernah ditunjukkannya.

Changmin sendiri merespon ciuman itu dengan sama antusiasnya. Ia sangat merindukan namja didepannya ini. Merindukan keberadaannya, merindukan sosoknya, merindukan suaranya, merindukan sentuhannya... hanya satu minggu ia tak bertemu, namun ia sudah segila ini merindukan segala hal yang ada dalam diri seorang Jung Yunho.

"Cukup." ucap Yunho saat akhirnya bibir mereka terlepas. "Aku tahu kau ini orang seperti apa, Changminnie. Saat itupun aku minta maaf karena tak berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Aku sangat tahu kalau kau tak mungkin benar-benar melakukan hal yang diluar batas selama kau masih menjadi kekasihku. Hanya saja, saat itu aku benar-benar lelah dan tak bisa mengendalikan diri juga. Maafkan aku juga ya."

Air mata Changmin kembali mengalir saat mendengar ucapan Yunho, dan ia langsung memeluk namja yang lebih tua dua tahun itu dengan erat.

"So, we're Ok now?"

"Dengan satu syarat." ucap Yunho.

"Apapun itu." sahut Changmin dengan cepat.

Yunho tertawa kecil, dan Ya Tuhan, Changmin benar-benar merindukan tawa kecil itu dan wajah Yunho yang akan terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan saat ada senyuman tersemat di wajah tampannya itu.

"Aku ingin kau mulai membuka dirimu padaku. Setiap kali kau merasakan atau memikirkan sesuatu,katakan langsung padaku. Biarkan kita menyelesaikan semua masalah yang ada bersama-sama, Ok?"

"Ne!" Changmin mengangguk dengan cepat dan langsung menerjang Yunho dengan pelukannya.

"Saranghae, Yunho."

"Na do Saranghae, Changminnie."

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Hey, lalu, kau sudah melihat cincin itu? Apa jawabanmu?"

"..."

"Changminnie?"

"...apa kau ini bodoh, Jung Yunho? Cepat ganti namaku menjadi Jung Changmin!"

"Hahahahaha..!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Annyeeongg~!**

**Ini Fic yang udah lama kependam di lepi, tapi masih dalam bentuk plot.**

**Sebenernya mau bikin oneshoot bukan dengan cerita yang ini, tapi pazt author kebangun jam 12 malem, dan buka lepi, ketemu fic ini, da jadilah author seleseiin dulu..**

**Ini jam setengah lima pagi, dan author ngantuk banget..**

**jadi mianhae kalo banyak typo-yang author yakin pasti buanyak banget-, nggak sempet ngecek ulang.. mianhae.. #bow.**

**Oh, ya, dan FF ini tadinya kan judulnya 'Fallin love again', tapi author rombak jadi judulnya 'HoMinLand' karena memang mau author bikin jadi FF yang berkonsep kumpulan FF HoMin yang oneshot, gitu..**

**Maksudnya ya, biar FFnya nggak nyebar kesana kemari gitu..**

**hehehehe..**

**Oke, dan terakhir, author menagih review buat yang udah baca dan memang menghargai author~**


	3. SMTOWN in Jakarta

.

SMTOWN Live World Tour Concert III in Jakarta.

Andai saja kalian tahu apa yang terjadi di antara dua member TVXQ, kurasa kalian akan menggelengkan kepala tak percaya.

Eh? Really?

Are you really really wanna know?

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**HoMinLand**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** :Semi M

**Length** : Oneshot untuk tiap chapternya

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, Full of HoMin couple.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**"SMTOWN in Jakarta"**

**.**

**.**

_'Sebenarnya apa yang salah?'_ pikir Changmin sambil menatap namja tampan yang kini terbaring damai di sampingnya. Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di hotel Mulia, tempat seluruh keluarga SMTOWN menginap selama berada dua hari di negara yang bernama Indonesia—negara yang baru pertama kali ini ia datangi.

Changmin kembali menelusuri wajah namja yang menjabat sebagai leader dari TVXQ tersebut. Menatap penuh sayang pada sosoknya yang kini tengah tertidur dengan sangat terkadang mengusap peluh yang terlihat di dahi namja yang tertidur itu sambil menghela nafas pelan.

"Hei, kenapa kau sakit begini sih?" gumam Changmin sambil mengetuk-ngetuk sayang kening kekasihnya itu. Seharusnya, dengan ia yang sudah terkenal sebagai seorang _healty-freak_, ia hampir selalu menyiapkan semua keperluan penting, termasuk vitamin. Namun entah bagaimana, meskipun hampir setiap hari Changmin selalu mendopping Yunho dengan vitamin, namja itu masih saja bisa sakit begini.

Yah, mungkin faktor utamanya adalah kelelahan yang amat sangat, akhirnya membuat daya tahan tubuh kekasihnya itu melemah, bahkan meskipun sudah di berikan vitamin olehnya. Kalau memang tubuh di forsir dengan sangat berlebihan, meskipun sudah di dopping dengan multivitamin, tetap saja tubuh manusia akan tetap merasa kelelahan kan?

Dan itulah yang kini tengah di alami kekasihnya.

Changmin kembali menghela nafas sambil terus memandangi kekasihnya itu.

"Hei, kau. Kalau kau sakit begini, siapa yang akan memanjakanku, eoh? Jadi, cepatlah sembuh Jung-pabbo-Yunho." gumam Changmin lagi sambil menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang kekasihnya itu. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang amja tampan itu sebelum akhirnya ikut memejamkan mata menyusul kekasihnya ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Changmin-ah, dimana Yunho?" tanya manajer hyung saat pagi ini hanya Changmin yang terlihat di restaurant bawah tempat mereka akan sarapan bersama.

"Ah, Yunho hyung masih tidur. Biarkan saja. Aku tak ingin dia jadi semakin sakit kalau kurang istirahat." sahut Changmin acuh sambil berlalu.

Manajer hyung itu mengernyit bingung saat Changmin dengan santainya menghampiri salah satu pelayan yeoja, dan berbicang sambil melancarkan senyuman mautnya. Bisa dilihat kalau yeoja itu kini wajahnya memerah dan tatapannya benar-benar telihat memuja namja tinggi itu.

Manajer itu mengerutkan alisnya semakin dalam saat melihat Changmin mengikuti pelayan yeoja itu sampai akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu khusus karyawan.

_'Changmin... dengan yeoja itu...? Apa mungkin... Ah, tidak... tidak mungkin Changmin begitu..'_ batin sang manajer TVXQ itu sambil terus menatap pintu khusus karyawan itu.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu, dan rasa-rasanya sang manajer itu sudah hampir tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lebih lama lagi. Ia sudah akan berdiri dan menghampiri Changmin di dalam sana sebelum akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan Changmin keluar sambil membawa sebuah troli yang penuh terisi makanan.

"Changmin-ah, apa itu?" tanya sang manajer dengan bingung saat Changmin berjalan melewatinya.

Changmin yang merasa dipanggil akhirnya berhenti sejenak dan melemparkan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan _'apa kau itu bodoh, hyung_?' pada manajernya itu.

"Ini troli berisi makanan. Apa kau tak bisa melihatnya, hyung?"

Namja yang menjadi manajer dari TVXQ selama bertahun-tahun ini memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk menenangkan dirinya menghadapi maknae menyebalkan satu itu. "Maksudku, untuk apa kau membawa troli berisi makanan itu?"

Changmin menatap manajernya itu dengan tatapan yang sama. "Ya untuk membawa makanan ini ke kamarku. Memangnya hyung pikir untuk apa aku membawa troli ini?" ucap Changmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya seolah ia tengah menghadapi anak kecil yang menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat tak penting.

"Ish! Terserahmu sajalah!" kesal ssang manajer yang harus menghadapi maknae TVXQ yang sedang usil-usilnya itu.

Changmin tertawa terbahak saat melihat manajernya itu menyerah menghadapinya. "Aku akan makan di kamar bersama Yunho hyung." ucap Changmin sebelum ia berbalik dan memasuki lift bersama troli berisi setumpuk makanan dan minuman itu.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Nghh... Changminnie, kau habis darimana?" tanya Yunho saat pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan menampakkan wajah manis Changmin. Namja tampan yang baru bangun tidur itu merenggangkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur sambil sesekali menguap kecil.

"Aku tadi ke bawah untuk sarapan. Tapi manajer hyung malah memintaku untuk membawakan sarapanmu ke sini. Jadinya aku juga belum makan kan ini," gerutu Changmin sambil mendorong masuk troli berisikan makanan dan minuman itu. "Aigoo, kau ini benar-benar menyusahkan." lanjut Changmin dengan wajah kesal.

"Ah, mianhae, Changminnie." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum minta maaf. "Kalau begitu, makanan itu kita makan bersama saja." ajak Yunho bijak.

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan tatapan menilai. "Tidak, kalau kau belum cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Wajahmu bangun tidurmu benar-benar jelek, hyung."

Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya mendengarkan ucapan Changmin. Hidup bersama dengan dongsaeng sekaligus kekasihnya ini selama delapan tahun membuat Yunho bisa membaca arti tersirat dari ucapan Changmin yang kadang terdengar kasar dan menghina itu. Sebenarnya, kalau di terjemahkan, kalimat Changmin tadi sebenarnya berarti _'Hyung, kau itu baru bangun tidur, jadi cuci muka dan gosok gigilah dulu,biar kau merasa segar. Baru nanti kita sarapan bersama.'_

Ah, rasanya telinga dan otaknya sudah mempunyai program untuk menterjemahkan setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Yah! Jangan senyum-senyum seperti orang gila begitu! Cepat cuci muka, atau makanan ini akan kuhabiskan semuanya. Mumpung ini semua masih hangat begini." sentak Changmin saat melihat Yunho yang masih belum beranjak juga ke kamar mandi.

"Ne, ne. Arrasseo Changminnie. Aku akan cuci muka, jadi kita bisa sarapan bersama dengan makana yang masih hangat itu kan?" goda Yunho sambil membawa tubuhnya berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Yunho mengernyitkan alisnya saat ia mengunyah suapan pertama dari makanan yang dibawa Changmin itu.

_'Rasa masakan ini... tidak asing...'_

"Wae? Kenapa kau berhenti makan? Kau tak mungkin tak suka dengan makannya kan?" tukas Changmin saat melihat Yunho yang berhenti mengunyah padahal ini baru suapan pertamanya.

Yunho membulatkan kedua matanya saat ia sadar kenapa ia merasa familiar dengan rasa masakan ini. "Changminnie, kau tak mungkin—"

Ucapan Yunho langsung terhenti karena saat ini Changmin langsung menyuapkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Sudah, ayo cepat makan dan habiskan ini semua. Kau tahu kalau aku tak suka masakanku tak kau habiskan kan?" tukas Changmin sambil kembali menyodorkan sesuap makanan itu ke depan Yunho yang tengah mengunyah.

Yunho tiba-tiba teringat dengan ucapan Changmin yang mengatakan kalau ia disuruh membawakan sarapan untuknya.

_'Disuruh membawakan makanan untukku apanya? Jelas-jelas kalau ia bahkan memasak masakan ini sendiri,'_ pikir Yunho geli melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya ini. Rasa-rasanya, kalau saat ini ia tidak tengah sakit, bisa dipastikan kalau ia akan langsung menyerang kekasihnya yang sangat manis ini.

"Wae? Ayo cepat buka mulutmu." perintah Changmin lagi saat Yunho belum juga membuka mulut untuk menerima suapannya.

Yunho menatap sebentar ke arah sendok yang berada di depannya ini. _'Bahkan dia sekarang menyuapiku. Aigooo~'_

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Changminnie~" ucap Yunho sambil membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari kekasihnya yang manis itu.

Ah, sungguh awal hari yang menyenangkan.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Kau tak usah ikut konferensi pers kali ini." ucap Changmin saat mereka tengah bersiap untuk menghadiri konferensi pers di stasiun televisi lokal di negara Indonesia ini.

"Hmm? Wae? Untuk kali ini, yang datang kan para leader. Jelas aku harus datang kan?"

"Ish! Tapi aku tak ingin kau nanti kelelahan lagi, hyung. Setelah konferensi pers ini kan kita langsung perform untuk SMTOWN, dan setelahnya kita langsung packing untuk kembali langsung ke Korea." ucap Changmin sambil menahan kemeja merah yang merupakan kostum mereka pada konferensi pers mereka hari ini.

"Aigoo, uri Changminnie mengkhawatirkanku ya?" goda Yunho dengan senang. "Tapi aku sudah tak apa, Minnie. Jangan berlebihan begitu. Lagipula, aku sudah sehat kok. Ini buktinya." . Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kini wajahnya seolah berkonsentrasi, dan sebuah siulan kecil mulai keluar dari mulut sang leader TVXQ itu.

Changmin menatap kekasih bodohnya itu dengan pandangan skeptis.

"Hei, suara siulanku sekarang ini sudah lebih bagus ternyata." ucap Yunho dengan wajah gembira sambil kembali berusaha untuk bersiul lagi.

Changmin menatap wajah kekasihnya itu, dan mau tak mau, wajahnya kini merileks saat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat lucu saat a berusaha untuk bersiul itu. Apalagi suara siulan yang dikeluarkan Yunho itu bear-benar parah.

"Hei, hei. Dengarkan ini Changminnie, bagaimana kalau nanti saat konferensi pers itu aku menyumbangkan bakat bersiulku ini, hmm?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah serius, sambil namja itu masih saja berusaha untuk bersiul lagi.

Tawa Changmin akhirnya lolos dari bibir namja itu saat mendengarkan ucapan Yunho dan raut wajah kekasihnya itu. "Jangan bodoh, hyung." ucap Changmin di sela tawanya saat Yunho tak juga menyerah untuk bersiul.

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya saat akhirnya ia mendengar tawa Changmin. "Nah, ayo kita turun kebawah." ucap Yunho sambil meraih kemeja merahnya dari tangan Changmin dan memakainya. Setelah memberikan kecupa singkat di bibir sintal kekasihnya itu, Yunho meraih tangan Changmin untuk turun dan berkumpul bersama para member SMTOWN yang akan mengikuti konferensi pers hari ini.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Changmin kadang-kadang tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Terkadang, ia merasa bingung bagaimana bisa seorang Jung Yunho mengubah moodnya secepat dan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Contohnya saja sekarang ini. Jika tadi moodnya kurang bagus karena memikirkan keadaan Yunho yang tengah sakit, saat ini ia malah bisa tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah konyol kekasihnya ini sedari tadi.

Semenjak mereka menaiki bus yang mengantarkan mereka, hampir setiap waktu ia trtawa karena melihat tingkah konyol kekasihnya. Dari yang masih bersul-siul tak jelas seperti tadi, ditambah dengan tingkahnya yang memang hyperaktif itu membuatnya benar-benar tak bisa menahan senyum saat mmperhatikan tingkah kekasihnya itu.

Ah, kalau ingat yang begini ini, Changmin jadi kembali teringat saat Kyuhyun menanyainya mengenai mengapa ia menyukai seorang Jung Yunho.

.

.

_*flashback*_

"Hei, aku penasaran, kenapa kau suka dengan namja seperti dia sih?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat dagunya, menunjuk ke arah Jung Yunho yang tengah tertawa-tawa keras dengan Leeteuk, BoA, Kangta dan Siwon. "Dari wajahnya saja sudah kelihatan kalau namja itu mesum begitu. Lagipula, kaang dia itu suka bertingkah konyol begitu kan? Rasanya aneh melihatmu yang seperti ini bisa menyukai namja seperti dia."

Changmin yang sedang mengatur nafas di samping Kyuhyun sekarang ini diam dan memutuskan untuk duduk sambil bersandar di dinding yang dingin. Ah, saat itu mereka tengah rehearsal untuk konser SMTOWN di LA. Dan saat ini adalah waktu break sebentar, sebelum mereka akan mengulanginya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Kalau kau tanya kenapa..," Changmin meraih botol air mineral dan meminumnya dulu sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Aku sendiri tak mengerti. Tapi yang benar-benar kusadari, Kyu, kalau sehari saja aku tak melihat atau mendengar suaranya, hariku ini terasa ada yang kurang. Selain itu, kurasa, Yunho hyung itu melengkapiku. Aku orangnya tak banyak bicara, sedangkan ia menutupi kekurangan sifatku itu dengan sifat talkative dan easy going-nya. Aku ini orangnya suka dengan kerapihan, sedangkan Yunho hyung itu orangnya selebor dan berantakan. Meskipun aku sering kesal dengan sifatnya yang sangat sembarangan itu, tapi kurasa aku aka mati bosan kalau sehari saja aku tak mengomelinya mengenai sepatu, pintu, waktu mandi dan pasta gigi."

Changmin menatap Yunho yang saat ini tengah tertawa bercanda dengan Leeteuk dan menggoda Kangta-BoA itu.

"Jangan katakan ini pada siapa-siapa, tapi memang hanya dia seorang yang bisa membuatku tertawa pada saat moodku tengah memburuk.

.

_*flashback end*_

.

.

Dan seperti saat ini. Saat Changmin tengah bersiap di backstage untuk acara konferensi pers sore ini, Yunho tiba-tiba menariknya, dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Hei, Changminnie, kau tahu kalau aku ini hanya tegang otot kan? Tapi melihatmu yang sedari tadi tertawa manis begitu, sekarang ada satu otot lagi yang menjadi tegang dan minta dipuaskan~"

Dan setelah itu Yunho berlalu begitu saja, karena acara konferensi pers sudah di mulai.

Demi Tuhan, selama acara konferensi pers itu, benak Changmin benar-benar tak bisa berkonsentrasi karena ucapan Yunho itu. Ia hanya berharap agar tak ada yang benar-benar memperhatikan kalau ia terus-menerus tersenyum malu-malu hanya karena terus-terusan teringat dengan bisikan menggoda yang diberikan Yunho tadi.

Ya Tuhan, salah apa drinya hingga mempunyai kekasih yang snagat mesum begitu? Dan yang paling parah adalah kenapa... kenapa dia malah merasa senang dan bangga karena hanya dirinyalah yang bisa membuat Yunho menjadi horny begitu?

Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

Kelihatannya... ia memang benar-benar harus mempertanyakan kewarasan jiwanya.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"_Nghh_... slurpp... _mhh_..."

Suara desahan tertahan yang bercampur dengan kecipak saliva terdengar di kamar ganti khusus yang berlabelkan TVXQ Room itu.

"_Nghh_... _aaahh_... kau semakin pintar Changminnie... _nghhh_... _yaahh_... terusshhh..." Desahan rendah penuh nafsu yang menyahuti suara kecipak saliva itu membuat namja muda yang kini berlutut di lantai itu semkain mempercepat gerakan kepalanya yang kini terbenam di selangkangan namja yang lebih tua. Tangan kiri namja muda itu berpegangan erat pada paha dalam namja yang lebih tua. Sedangkan tangan kanan namja itu ikut aktif mengocok dan meremas-remas batang tegang yang kini tengah berusaha ia puaskan.

"_Nghh_... _yahhh_... terus begitu Changminnie..."

Tangan namja yang lebih tua itu kini terbenam kuat di surai pirang namja yang lebih muda itu. Kedua tangan itu meremas kuat dan terkadang ikut menggerakkan kepala namja yang lebih muda agar kepala namja yang lebih muda itu bergerak lebih cepat dan dalam untuk memuaskan otot genitalnya yang kini benar-benar tegang karena terus-terusan dirangsang dengan nikmat oleh namja yang lebih muda itu.

Changmin tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berakhir dengan kepala yang terbenam di tengah selangkangan Yunho, sementara mulutnya kini terbuka dengan sangat lebar untuk mengakomodasi kejantanan Yunho yang kini menegang dan keluar masuk di dalam mulutnya itu.

Yang ia tahu hanyalah pikirannya yang terus memanas semenjak Yunho membisikkan kalimat itu, dan setelah konferensi persi tu selesai, ia hanya menurut saja kemana Yunho membawanya, dan kini ia berakhir di ruang ganti mereka dengan pintu yang terkunci, dan dengan Yunho yang tadi memintanya untuk mengendurkan otot khususnya yang menegang akibat ulah Changmin itu.

Changmin tahu benar kalau dirinya bukan orang yang mesum—tak seperti kekasihnya itu. Namun setelah ia mulai mengulum dan memberikan blowjob pada kejantanan kekasihnya yang menegang itu, secara perlahan panas tubuhnya itu kini berpindah ke bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Kejantanan Yunho yang kini tengah ia kulum itu terasa panas dan terus berkedut-kedut di dalam mulutnya. Memanjakan setiap sudut mulutnya yang kini membuka dengan sangat lebar agar bisa menerima invasi dari kejantanan kekasihnya yang besar dan panjang itu.

Desahan dan remasan pada surai pirangnya itu akhirnya benar-benar membuat Changmin ikut merasakan panas itu. Dan tanpa sadar, tangan kirinya yang tadinya berpegangan pada paha Yunho, kini bergerak turun ke bawah tubuhnya sendiri—menuju kejantanannya sendiri yang sudah mulai menunjukkan reaksi.

Dengan mengikuti tempo gerakan kepalanya yang memasuk-keluarkan kejantanan Yunho di mulutnya, Changmin meremas dan mengocok sendiri kejantanannya yang memang sudah menegang. Desahan teredam yang Changmin keluarkan sementara ia menghisap kuat kejantanan Yunho membuat namja yang lebih tua itu akhirnya ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya mengikuti gerakan kepala Changmin.

Suasana ruang ganti yang seharusnya dingin karena pendingin udara yang bekerja maksimal itu seolah tak menggapai tubuh keduanya. Dengan gerakan seirama, dimana Yunho menggenjot kejantanannya di mulut Changmin yang terbuka lebar, sementara Changmin sendiri semakin cepat mengocok kejantanannya, tubuh keduanya terasa memanas dari dalam. Bulir keringat yang mulai bermunculan di tubuh keduanya membuktikan betapa panasnya udara dan kegiatan yang tengah mereka lakukan itu.

"_Nghhh_... Changminnie... aku akan—"

Yunho menarik kejantanannya keluar dari mulut Changmin, dan sebelum namja muda itu sempat memprotes, Yunho akhirnya menyemburkan benihnya di wajah Changmin yang kini memerah dengan saliva di tepi mulutnya.

"Ngghhh!" Changmin yang mendapatkan semburan kepuasan dari kekasihnya sendiripun akhirnya ikut mencapai klimaksnya sendiri. Namja muda itu mengeluaran benihnya sendiri di tangannya, sehingga kini wajah dan tangannya berlumuran dengan cairan putih susu itu.

Yunho tersenyum lembut saat merasakan tubuh lemas Changmin itu kini menyandar di paha kanannya. Dengan lembut namja yang menjabatsebagai leader itu meraih tubuh kekasihnya dan membawa namja manisnya itu ke pangkuannya. Ia menciumi seluruh wajah Changmin sambil menjilati spema yang kini menghiasi wajah manis kekasihnya itu.

"Aaah~ Kurasa sekarang ini aku akan bisa menampilkan yang terbaik untuk konser SMTOWN ini. Big thanks to my cute namjachingu~" goda Yunho saat berbisik di telinga Changmin yang kini memerah imut.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Konser SMTOWN malam itu di negara Indonesia berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Suara teriakan dan dukungan dari para fans dari tiap grup yang tampil membuat suasanan terlihat sangat menyenangkan dan meningkatkan adrenalin siapa saja. Tak bisa dipungkiri, konser SMTOWN pertama di negara Indonesia ini berjalan dengan sukses.

Dan untuk seorang Jung Yunho, ia tak merasakan lagi rasa lemas dan capek di tubuhnya, sehingga ia bisa menampilkan dance-nya yang sangat powerfull malam hari itu. Tak lagi ia rasakan tegang otot yang terus menyiksanya beberapa hari ini. Yah, sebut ia mesum, yadong ataupun pervert, tapi memang jika ia tengah sakit, daripada terus-menerus minum obat ataupun vitamin, asalkan ia bisa memuaskan libidonya pada kekasihnya itu—entah itu full sex, atau hanya sekedar blowjob seperti tadi—rasanya itu lebih bisa membuatnya cepat sembuh dan langsung fit lagi.

Terutama malam ini, setelah melihat penampilan Changmin malam itu, Yunho terus-terusan menyeringai karena ia memiliki rencana istimewa untuk kekasih kecilnya yang bertindak cukup 'nakal' kali ini.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Sesaat sebelum akhirnya lagu terakhir yang menjad acara penutup dari konser SMTOWN ini dikumandangkan, Yunho menarik Changmin dan langsung membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah cukup tadi kau bertindak di luar batas saat bernyanyi bersama Kyu dan fans sialan itu. Bahkan kau tadi berani-beraninya berlutut di depan yeoja tak penting tadi, dan memeluk Kyu serta yeoja asing tadi. Jadi kalau sekali lagi kau berfanservice dengan yang lain, kupastikan sampai di dorm kita di Korea nanti, kau akan tamat, Shim Changmin."

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

_'Sebenarnya apa yang salah?' _pikir Changmin sambil menatap tubuh kekasihnya yang kini berbaring sambil memeluk tubuhnya dengan possesive. Mereka sudah selamat sampai di Korea, dan benar saja, begitu memasuki dorm mereka, Yunho langsung menggendongnya dan menghempaskannya di tempat tidur, dan mengerjainya sampai akhirnya mereka berdua benar-benar kelelahan.

Changmin menyusuri wajah tampan kekasihnya yang entah bagaimana saat ini terlihat begitu polos dan tak berdosa. Sekelebat rasa sakit menyengat di bagian bawah tubuhnya, dan Changmin menatap putus asa pada kekasihnya itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau begini mesum... dan kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu begini sih?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Annyeeoongg~!**

**Author balik bawa FF HoMin lagi nih..tapi oneshot, dan khusus bertemakan tentang SMTOWN yang kemaren habis author tonton~**

**Kyaaa~! Liat BabyMin dan Yunho-Oppa secara langsung emang beda! Cakep dan bener-bener bikin otak serasa kosong gegara mereka yang tampan dan sexy banget~**

**Dan dengan otak author yang tengah konslet ini, akhirnay jadilah FF yang amat sangat nggak jelas inti ceritanya ini..**

**Author sendiri juga nggak tahu bagaimana tangan ini bisa ngetik sendiri adegan kayak begituan..**

**Dari yang fluff, ke Minnie yang jutek diluar tapi manis di dalem, samap kahirnya ke adegan yadong yang semi NC begitu..**

**Buat yang kurang suka sama chap ini, author maklum, karena author sendiri juga bingung kenapa ini FF jadinya ayak begini #jambakrambut**

**Salahin efek dari HoMin yang dari haru sabtu malem terus ngisi otak author sampa author ngga bisa konsen bikin FF dengan bener... Apalagi belom seesai euphoria SMTOWN, udah ada Album baru TVXQ yang keluar~**

**Aigoooo~**

**Dan kayaknya kalau author terusnegaltur kayak begini, nggak akan ada matinya deh,**

**Jadi daripada negedengerin curhatan ngga penting daria uthor koplak ini, silahkan saja isi kotak review yang dibawah dengan sesuka hati kalian..Ok? **


	4. Agreement pt1

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**HoMinLand**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : T

**Length** : Oneshot/chapter

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, Full of HoMin couple.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"**Agreement"**

**.**

**.**

**Jung Yunho.**

Siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Seorang namja yang bisa dibilang mendekat sempurna. Ramah, easy going, supel, ceria. Hanya dengan sifat alaminya saja, ia jelas adalah seorang yang populer di lingkungannya. Apalagi di tunjang dengan wajah yang bagaikan pahatan sempurna mahakarya dari Yang di atas, belum lagi dengan kemampuan olahraga yang sangat mengagumkan, membuat banyak yeoja terpesona, dan para namja mengagumi serta menaruh hormat padanya.

Untuk nilai akademis sendiri,meskipun bukan menjadi urutan yang paling pertama di angkatannya, namun ia tak lepas dari lima besar dalam angkatannya, yang menunjukkan kalau namja tampan yang atletis itu tak berotak kosong.

Melihat dari segala kelebihan yang ia punyai, jelas kalau Jung Yunho adalah namja terpopuler di Seoul High School. Dan tak luput dari semua itu, dengan banyaknya yeoja yang mengelilinginya, reputasi seorang Jung Yunho sebagai seorang playboy dan God of Sex, jelas tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

Berkali-kali menjalin hubungan, mengakhirinya, dan tak lama kemudian sudah menggandeng yeoja yang lain lagi sudah merupakan hal yang biasa dilihat oleh siswa di SHS tersebut. Namun meski begitu, masih saja banyak yeoja yang mengantri untuk sekedar menjadi pacar mingguan dari seorang Jung Yunho.

Huufth... benar-benar kepopuleran yang membuat para namja iri kan?

Namun tak begitu dengan namja yang bernama Shim Changmin ini.

Kalau semua orang hampir bisa menjawab dengan cepat dan jelas jika ditanya mengenai Jung Yunho, maka jika kau bertanya 'Apakah kau mengenal yang namanya Shim Changmin?', maka jawaban yang pertama keluar adalah hening.

Hening, karena orang yang kau tanyai pasti harus berpikir keras mengenainya. Baru setelah beberapa saat, jawaban dengan dengungan ragu yang menyebutkan mengenai namja yang menjadi peringkat atas di seluruh angkatan, sekaligus selalu menjadi tiga besar dalam ranking nasional, dengan penampilan yang nerd dan super pendiam.

Semua orang mengenal Jung Yunho dan sedikit orang yang mengenal Shim Changmin.

Semua orang ingin menjadi seperti Jung Yunho, namun tak pernah ada seorang namjapun yang ingin menjadi seperti Shim Changmin.

Iri?

Kata seperti tu tak pernah terlintas di benak seorang Shim Changmin ketika ia memikirkan Jung Yunho. Ia adalah tipe namja yang sangat menyukai dirinya sendiri. Jadi, tak pernah terlintas di benaknya kalau ia ingin menjadi setampan dan sepopuler Jung Yunho.

Tak pernah, karena toh, ia sangat tahu mengenai namja itu luar-dalam. Bahkan lebih mengetahuinya di bandingkan kedua orang tua atau keluarga dari Jung Yunho sendiri.

Dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**KRIIIIIIIIIINGGGG!**

Bel pelajaran yang berbunyi nyaring itu benar-benar benar-benar terdengar bagaikan nyanyian para malaikat bagi para siswa-siswi di SHS itu. Setelah berkutat dengan materi pelajaran dan juga dengan seonsaengnim yang killer-killer itu, akhirnya mereka terbebaskan juga dari neraka yang namanya sekolah itu.

Tanpa merasa perlu mengindahkan salam perpisahan dari seonsaengnim mereka, para murid-murid itu bergegas untuk memasukkan seluruh buku pelajaran dan segera bergegas pulang, atau bermain, untuk yang sudah memiliki rencana tentunya.

Namun di satu ruang kelas yang tengah sibuk dan berisik dengan hingar bingar euphoria kepulangan sekolah mereka, ada satu namja yang masih dengan tenang memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya tanpa suara.

"Hey, Changmin, ayo ke game center!" seorang namja yang memiliki selisih tinggi tubuh yang tak jauh beda dengan namja berpenampilan nerd itu menepuk pundak Changmin dengan senyum senang bagaikan anak kecil yang akan mendapatkan mainan kesayangannya.

"Aku bukannya tak mau ke game center sekarang, tapi apa kau tak ingat kalau—"

"Changminnie~!"

"—nah, sudah datang kan dia." ucap Changmin sambil menghela nafas dan akhirnya bergerak cepat memasukkan semua peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas, dan mencangklongnya. "Jadi, jam 7 malam, di game center biasa. Ok?" ucap Changmin sebelum ia beranjak menuju ke arah namja yang memanggilnya dengan suara keras itu.

Changmin menatap tepat pada sepasang orbs bening itu, dan tanpa perlu ada kata percakapan yang melintas, keduanya lalu berjalan beriringan keluar.

Kyuhyun—nama namja teman sekelas Changmin tadi— menggelengkan kepalanya heran melihat interaksi dua insan Tuhan yang bertolak belakang sifat itu. Meskipun sudah satu setengah tahun ia mengenal Changmin, ia masih saja merasa heran dengan hubungan antara kedua namja itu.

Yang satu namja paling populer, dan yang satunya namja nerd penyuka game yang pendiam. Seperti dua kutub bertolak belakang yang saling berjauhan, harusnya hubungan keduanya juga berjauhan seperti itu. Namun yang mengejutkan seluruh siswa di SHS itu adalah kalau keduanya itu berteman dengan saaaaaangat akrab.

_'Yaah, itu kan urusan mereka_,' pikir Kyuhyun santai sambil memilih untuk pergi ke kelas lain, menemui sang namjachingu yang merupakan ketua osis di SHS ini. Choi Siwon.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Changmin menghela nafas panjang saat ia memasuki kantin siang itu. Mungkin memang berhubungan dengan moodnya yang memburuk, cacing di dalam perutnya pun sepertinya takut untuk mengeluarkan suara, hingga sang pemilik tubuh tak merasa lapar sama sekali.

Sekilas melirik, ia bisa melihat kalau di tengah-tengah kantin, tempat anak-anak populer berada, sahabat masa kecilnya—Yunho—tengah tertawa-tawa riang dengan teman-temannya.

Tak menghiraukan itu, Changmin akhirnya memilih untuk memesan semangkuk ramen pedas, segelas es buah, dan seporsi puding coklat. Setelah pesanannya siap, seperti biasa, Changmin akan langsung memilih untuk duduk di kursi sepi di sudut kantin itu. Jauh dari keramaian yang malah kan membuatnya semakin kesal saja.

"Changminnie."

Changmin hampir saja melonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja sosok Jung Yunho sudah berada tepat di hadapannya.

Menghela nafas, Changmin akhirnya memilih menghiraukan Yunho dan duduk dengan tanpa semangat di kursinya.

"Aigoooo~ Waeyo Changminnie? Ada yang mengganggumu siang ini?" tanya Yunho sambil mengusap pelan pipi namja manis yang lebih muda itu. Jangan salah, meskipun Yunho terlihat sibuk di tengah kerumunan teman-temannya tadi, setiap kali Changmin memaski jarak penglihatannya, Yunho selalu memfokuskan perhatiannya pada namja manis itu. Dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk menyingkir dari kerumunan orang itu dan menghampiri Changmin yang terlihat sangat tak bersemangat siang itu.

"Ish! Pergilah hyung." sergah Changmin dengan suara kesal, meskipun sebenarnya bisa kita lihat kalau namja muda itu bahkan tak menyingkirkan tangan Yunho yang masih terus mengelus pipinya.

Nyaman. Setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh namja yang lebih tua itu selalu mengirimkan rasa nyaman ke setiap sel tubuhnya. Rasa nyaman yang tak pernah berubah, meskipun sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu semenjak pertama kali ia mengenal seorang Jung Yunho dan merasakan sentuhannya.

Yunho menatap Changmin dengan pandangan menilai. "Kau sedang kesal." ucap Yunho yakin. "Apa... atau siapa yang membuatmu kesal, hmm?" tanyanya dengan nada yang menyiratkan perhatian.

Changmin mendongak, dan menemukan sepasang mata musang itu menatapnya dengan penuh kehangatan. "Kyuhyun." jawab Changmin pada akhirnya. "Tadi aku bertanding game dengannya sewaktu pelajaran sejarah, dan ia mengalahkanku dengan selisih skor yang sedikit. Menyebalkan."

Yunho menatap Changmin tak percaya, sebelum—

"Hahahahaha."

Tawa membahananya meledak dengan keras. Membuat banyak pasang mata menatap keduanya dengan penuh perhatian—sekaligus iri. Iri karena seorang Jung Yunho bisa tertawa dengan begitu keras dan riang di hadapan seorang namja yang bahkan sangat pelit kata-kata.

"Aish! Kalau kau hanya bertanya untuk menertawaiku, pergi saja dari sini!" kesal Changmin yang malah di tertawakan oleh Yunho. Ia memukul pelan tubuh namja yang lebih kekar darinya itu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Changmin!"

Yunho sudah akan menyahuti ucapan Changmin sebelum sebuah panggilan keras mengiterupsinya. Kedua namja itu menoleh untuk mendapati Kyuhyun yang kini memasuki kantin bersama dengan Siwon sambil bergandengan tangan.

Yunho melirik ke arah Changmin yang kini mengerang kesal dan memasang wajah sebalnya lagi.

"Pergi dan jangan kesini." ucap Changmin saat akhirnya pasangan kekasih itu mencapai mejanya. Yunho tersenyum mendengar perkataan Changmin dan menyapa WonKyu couple itu dengan senyum lebar.

"Jadi, kudengar kau mengalahkan Changminnie siang ini? Benarkah?" tanya Yunho santai sambil tangannya yang tadi mengusap pipi Changmin kini berpindah ke bagian belakang kepala Changmin, mengusap surai madunya dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian. Dan gerakan itu tak luput dari pandangan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang membatin dalam hati akan lovey-dovey scene yang terpampang di hadapannya itu.

Bukan apa-apa, namun meskipun itu hal yang sepele, namun selama ia mengenal Changmin, ia tahu kalau namja itu tak suka brinteraksi dengan orang lain, termasuk interaksi secara fisik. Tak jarang Kyuhyun melihat dan merasakannya sendiri saat Changmin menampik tangannya ketika ia tak sengaja menyentuh pundak atau memegang tangannya.

Tapi sekarang ini, jelas terlihat kalau sedari tadi tangan Yunho terus menyentuh Changmin meskipun itu hanya sentuhan ringan, dan Changmin sendiri terlihat menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Yunho padanya. Ini... cukup mencurigakan, kan?

"Ne. Setelah selama ini aku selalu kalah darinya, sekarang ini aku berhasil membuatnya jatuh. Dan kau tak lupa janjimu yang akan mentraktirku sepuasnya sepulang sekolah nanti kan, Changmin?"

Changmin kembali mengerang kesal saat ia dingatkan mengenai kekalahannya, dan juga akibat dari kekalahannya hari ini.

"..sepulang sekolah?"

Suara dengan nada tanya itu membuat Changmin mendongak, dan ia menemukan Yunho yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan... tak setuju?

_Ah_.

"Kyu, kurasa traktiran untukmu kuundur jadi nanti malam saja ya. Aku tak bisa kalau sepulang sekolah." ucap Changmin cepat.

Kyuhyun saling melemparkan tatapan penuh arti pada kekasihnya itu, dan menyeringai senang. "Kalau nanti malam, berarti kau juga harus mentraktir Siwon hyung juga. Kau tahu kalau aku tak pernah keluar malam tanpanya kan, Min?"

Changmin kembali mengerang kesal, namun saat ia melihat tatapan Yunho padanya, Changmin akhirnya menyerah. "Terserahmu sajalah, Kyu."

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Hey, Yunho! Ayo kita karaoke bersama!" ajak seorang teman Yunho saat akhirnya bel pulang seolah berbunyi.

Yunho tersenyum, dan menggeleng ke arah teman-temannya itu. "Aku tak bisa. Aku akan pulang dengan Changminnie." sahutnya.

"Alaaaah.. Ayolah. Kenapa sih kau setiap hari pulang dengan hoobae nerd itu? Dia sudah besar dan bisa pulang sendiri kan? Kau tak perlu menjaganya meskipun dia itu teman masa kecil dan tetanggamu." paksa temannya yang lama-lama kesal juga karena setiap kali diajak main sepulang sekolah, Yunho selalu saja menolak.

Yunho kembali menggeleng.

"Aku pulang bersamanya bukan dengan alasan karena aku harus menjaganya ataupun alasan lainnya. Tapi memang karena aku ingin pulang bersamanya." ucap Yunho sambil mengemasi semua buku-bukunya.

"Jadi, kau tak ingin pulang bersama kami?" sela temannya yang lain.

Yunho tersenyum sabar dan menggeleng lagi. "Kalian dan Changminnie punya porsi dan prioritas sendiri-sendiri. Aku bersama kalian, bukan berarti aku tak boleh bersama dengan Changminnie kan? Waktu berangkat dan pulang sekolahku memang sudah tersetting untuk bersamanya. Kuharap kalain mengerti itu."

Seorang namja cantik bernama Jaejoong menepuk bahu temannya itu, dan mengangguk pada Yunho. "Pulanglah, Yun. Kami mengerti. Tapi nanti malam jangan lupa, kita berkumpul seperti biasa."

Yunho mengangguk dan mencangklong ranselnya. "Aku pulang dulu." pamitnya sambil berbalik dan meninggalkan kelasnya untuk menghampiri Changmin.

Samar-samar Yunho masih dapat mendengar suara Jaejoong yang memberi pengertina pada satu temannya tadi. "Kau memang teman terbaikku, Jae." gumam Yunho sambil bersenandung pelan selama perjalanannya menuju ke kelas Changmin.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Changminnie, jangan cemberut begitu terus." bujuk Yunho yang kini tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan Changmin yang terus mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Nafsu makan Kyuhyun itu hampir sama besarnya dneganku, dan hanya mentraktirnya sendiran saja sudah menguras uangku. Tapi nanti malam, aku masih harus mentraktir Siwon juga." gerutu Changmin yang memikirkan nasib uang di dompetnya yang sebentar lagi akan habis karena harus mentraktir dua orang.

"Yah, itu kan karena kau yang kalah dari Kyuhyun." ucap Yunho sambil berusaha meraih tangan Changmin dan menggandengnya dengan erat.

"Ish! Jangan ingatkan aku soal itu lagi. Aku heran bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba saja dia bisa mengalahkanku! Pasti ada yang salah dengan PSPku itu sampai aku bisa kalah darinya. Mungkin karena PSPku itu masih model lama yang keypadnya kurang cepat. Kurasa aku harus membeli lagi yang baru agar aku tak bisa dikalahkan oleh Kyu lagi."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya heran melihat tingkah Changmin itu. Setelah dari tadi diam dengan wajah cemberut, namja yang lebih muda darinya itu kini malah mengomel dengan panjang lebar dengan kalimat-kalimat yang terdengar lucu baginya.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu seperti ini Changminnie. Biarkan saja kali ini Kyuhyun yang menang. Kau kan sudah berkali-kali membuatnya kalah."

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya dan memberikan deathglarenya pada Yunho. "Aku tak suka dengan yang namanya kekalahan." ucapnya sebal. "Dan ya Tuhan, malam ini uang tabunganku akan habis karena harus mentraktir dua orang!" tambahnya lagi.

"Yah, itukah salahmu juga karena kau menjanjikan untuk mentraktir Kyuhyun sepulang sekolah. Memangnya kau sudah lupa kalau waktu berangkat dan pulang sekolahmu itu harus selalu bersamaku?"

Changmin mendengus kesal dan bergumam. "Terkadang aku kesal dengan perjanjian kita."

.

..

...

_**...'Perjanjian?'**_

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Annyeeoongg~!**

**Author ahirnya kembali lagi gegara tiba-tiba saja ada yang menangih kado ulang tahun!**

**Buat Elfazan aka HoMin 'eL, Saengil Chukkaee~!*taburin kofetti***

**Ini nih, kado yang kau minta..**

**Sebenernya ini maunya jadi oneshoot, tapi karena kau mendadak gitu ngasih tahunya, dan kira-kira setngah jam lagi aku harus siap2 buat berangkat kerja, story yang ini jadi aku buat jadi dua part..**

**Semoga ini tak mengecewakanmu chinguya~**

**Aigooo~ buat para readerku yang lain, kuharap kalian ngga usah meniru si Elfazan ini ya..bisa tekor nih kalo tiap kali ada yg ultah, minta kado berupa fanfic =_="**

**Last, kalau masih ada yang mau tau kelanjutan kisah yang ini, silahkan tunjukkan itu dengan mengisi kolom review~**


	5. Agreement pt2

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**HoMinLand**

**Pairing **: HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate **: T

**Length **: Oneshot/minichapter

**Desclaimer **: They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn **: TYPO's, Full of HoMin couple.

.

**.oOHoMinOo.**

.

**"Agreement part Two"**

.

.

Changmin ingat benar kalau ingatan masa kecilnya penuh dengan Jung Yunho. Menjadi tetangga sebelah rumah, dengan kedua orang tua yang merupakan teman dekat membuat Changmin jelas ikut menjadi dekat dengan Yunho.

Bermain bersama hampir setiap hari dan setiap waktu bersama Yunho jelas membuatnya menjadi benar-benar menyayangi namja yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu. Dan perasaan sayang itu semakin membuancah ketika Yunho membernya kecupan d bibirnya untk pertama kali ketika ia memasuki tahun sekolah. Memberinya kecupan kecil dan berjanji kalau ia akan menjadi pelindung sekaligus menjadi calon suami dari Changmin kecil yang sangat manis itu.

Elementary school. Dengan tubuh yang bisa dibilang kurus-lemah, dan dengan kepribadian introvet yang sangat tak suka untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang lain membuat Changmin jelas menjadi sasaran empuk bagi para bullying di lingkungannya yang baru itu.

Pertama kali ia pulang kerumah dengan badan yang memiliki lebam luka membuat Yunho hampir mengamuk tak terkendali.

Keesokan harinya, Changmin hanya bisa dibuat kaget dengan keberadaan Yunho di sekolahnya, dengan status sebagai siswa baru disana. Yunho memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar dari Changmin. Apalagi dengan latihan hapkido yang mulai diikutinya saat ia memasuki pre-school membuat Yunho dengan suksesnya melindungi Changmin dari para pembullying itu.

Dan semenjak itu, tak pernah sekalipun Yunho mengijinkan Changmin memilih sekolah yang berbeda dengannya.

Jarak satu tahun yang terbentang di antara mereka jelas merupakan sesuatu yang cukup berefek. Ketika Changmin mencapai kelas enam, jelas Yunho sudah harus pindah sekolah karena memasuki kelas tujuh di junior high school. Begitu pula ketika Yunho sudah harus memasuki senior high school yang baru, saat Changmin masih kelas sembilan di junior high school.

Namun entah bagaimana, itu tak pernah menjadi persoalan rumit bagi Jung Yunho. Dengan tahun-tahun selalu menjadi the most powerfull di sekolahnya, Jung Yunhos seolah meninggalkan kesan kuat bahwa siapapun yang berani menyakiti Shim Changmin, akan berurusan langsung dengannya. Selain itu, kebiasaan mereka untuk berangkat-pulang sekolah bersama tak pernah berubah meskipun mereka saat iu berbeda sekolah. Jadilah di waktu-waktu itu tak ada siapapun yang berani membullying orang paling pendiam dan paling nerd seantero sekolah itu.

Changmin menyukai itu semua. Menyukai semua perhatian yang diberikan oleh Yunho. Menyukai fakta bahwa meskipun ia sangat tak suka bicara, ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengobrol dan bercanda tawa dengannya. Menyukai fakta bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai namja itu. Menyukai status mereka yang hanya teman masa kecil, dan cukup puas dengan semua itu, sampai kemudian namja itu menyatakan cinta padanya.

Pergulatan batin yang besar melanda Changmin kala itu. Ia ingin mempercayai kalau Yunho benar-benar mencintainya, namun sudut hatinya yang sagat rasional menolak semua gagasan itu. Seorang Jung Yunho yang tampan, populer tak hanya di sekolahnya namun juga setiap pergaulan remaja, berkata kalau ia mencintai Shim Changmin yang nerd, pendiam, dan anti sosial. Is he kidding?

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Kalau kau saja kesal denga perjanjian ini, kau tahu kalau aku sangat membencinya."

Changmin menoleh ke arah Yunho yang menatapnya dengan ekpresi tak percaya, dan seketika itu juga ia merasa menyesal. "Mianhae..."

Yunho menghela nafasnya saat mendengar Changminnya menggumamkan kata maaf. Bukan salah mereka berdua juga, hingga akhirnya perjanjian itu terbentuk diantara mereka berdua.

"Setidaknya, jangan pernah kau kesal karena syaratku agar kita selalu bisa pulang bersama. Kau tahu karena hanya diwaktu inilah aku benar-benar bisa menghabiskan waktuku denganmu." ucap Yunho sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada namja yang ia cintai dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. "Aku tak boleh mendekatimu, aku tak boleh ke rumahmu, aku bahkan tak boleh menghubungi ponselmu, meskipun itu hanya untuk mendengarkan suaramu. Setidaknya, biarkan aku untuk bisa terus menikmati kebersamaan kita meskipun cuma sekejap ini."

Changmin yang merasakan genggaman erat dari Yunho, ikut melakukan hal yang sama. "Mianhae, Yunho. Mianhae.." gumam Changmin lagi.

"Sudahlah Changminnie, tinggal satu setengah tahun lagi. Setelah lulus, semuanya akan berakhir dan kita bisa bersama lagi.." ucap Yunho dengan senyum lembutnya.

Changmin mengangguk mengiyakan, dan keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan pulang bersama itu. Meskipun mereka akan berpisah di ujung jalan menuju ke rumah Changmin.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Aku pulang." ucap Changmin saat akhirnya ia memasuki rumahnya yang sangat mewah itu. Ia melirik ke arah ruang tengah dimana Bibinya tengah bersantai sambil membaca majalah fashion, dan tanpa minat sama sekali, namja muda itu langsung melewatinya tanpa menyapanya sama sekali.

"Shim Changmin! Mana sopan santunmu?" seru yeoja itu sambil berdiri dan menatap garang ke arahnya.

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik dengan senyum meremehkan terpasang dengan baik. "Oh, haruskah aku bersopan santun padamu, bibiku tersayang?"

Yeoja yang merupakan adik dari Appa Changmin itu menggeretakkan giginya dengan kesal. "Aku ini bibimu! Kau harus sopan padaku!"

"Jangan harap. Setelah Appa dan Umma meninggal, kau mendapatkan hak asuhku, mendapatkan kebebasan menggunakan uang keluargaku, menjauhkanku dari orang yang kusayang, dan sekarang kau mengharapkan aku bersopan santun padamu?" Changmin mendengus. "Jangan harap." Dengan kata terkahir itu, Changmin meninggalkan bibinya itu, dan berjalan ke atas, menuju ke kemarnya.

"Kau...dasar keponakan kurang ajar! Aku ini mnegurusi semua keuanganmu bodoh! Dan orang yang kau sayang? Maksudmu keluarga Jung yang miskin itu? Aku ini sudah berbaik hati menjauhkanmu dari serangga miskin itu, tapi kau malah marah padaku! Yah! Shim Changmin!"

**BRAKK!**

Yeoja itu terlonjak kaget saat ia mendengar suara pintu kamar yang dibanting dengan keras.

.

Changmin merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kasar. Sepasang mata yang tertutupi dengan kacamata tebal itu menampakkan amarah yang kini tengah meluap dari dalam hatinya. Ingin sekali ia mengusir bibinya dan menhajar pamannya yang sangat mata duitan itu dari rumah dan perusahaan milik Appanya itu. Tapi ia tak bisa. Usianya belum mencapai delapan belas tahun, yang berarti ia hanya bisa menerima kalau kini ia belum di anggap dewasa untuk mengurusi dirinya dan juga perusahaan yang ditinggalkan Appanya itu.

Seolah teringat sesuatu, namja muda itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju komputernya. Ia langsung menyalakannya, dan membuka email yang pasti sudah ada disana.

Ia tersenyum saat email yang ia harapkan sudah ada di kotak masuknya. Dengan cepat otak jeniusnya itu membaca laporan demi laporan mengenai kinerja perusahaan Appanya itu. Menelitinya sampai ke detail-detailnya, dan memberikan opininya melalui email pada wakil direktur yang merupakan kepercayaan keluarganya semenjak dulu.

Huh, jangan mereka kira selama ini ia diam saja membiarkan keduanya mengeksplotasi harta keluarganya. Satu setengah tahun. Satu setengah tahun lagi, mereka akan kembali ke kehidupan sederhana mereka, dan ia bisa kembali bersama dengan Yunho.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Hari sudah menjelang malam saat sebuah mobil memasuki pelataran mewah dari rumah keluarga Shim. Namja yang bertempat tinggal di rumah mewah itu melihat melalui jendela kamarnya, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk turun dari kamarnya.

Sama seperti tadi, tanpa mempedulikan bibinya-dan juga pamannya yang sudah pulang, Changmin berjalan melewati mereka tanpa sepatah katapun terucap.

"Kau mau kemana, Changmin?" tanya pamannya itu.

Changmin mencueki keduanya, dan ia baru berhenti saat ia sudah mencapai pintu rumahnya."Aku ada janji keluar bersama Cho Kyuhyun dari keluarga Cho, dan juga bersama Siwon. Kami akan makan diluar bersama." ucapnya sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari rumahnya.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau itu anak dari keluarga Shim, Changmin." ucap Siwon saat mereka sudah memasuki sebuah restaurant yang tak terlalu mewah. Yah, seperti janji Changmin, ia harus mentraktir Kyuhyun dan Siwon malam itu.

"Apa Kyu tak pernah memberitahumu?" tanya Changmin dengan cuek, sambil terus memperhatikan daftar menu makanan yang ada ditangannya. "Oke. Pesanlah apapun yang kalian mau." ucap Changmin pada kedua namja di hadapannya itu.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah keksihnya itu dan tersenyum minta maaf. "Maaf, habisnya kan kupikir kau tak tertarik. Dan aku sendiri mengenalnya tiga tahun lalu, saat ada perjamuan di rumahku." Setelah melihat kekasihnya mengangguk, Kyuhyun mengikuti Changmin dan menatap daftar menu yang ada disana. "Curang sekali kau membawaku ke restaurant yang tak berbintang begini." ucapnya pada Changmin, meskipun sepasang irisnya masih terus membaca daftar menu itu.

"Kalau aku bawa kau ke restaurant berbintang, memangnya kau akan kenyang? Kalau aku sih tidak. Lagipula, makanan yang ada disini ini kujamin enak rasanya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dan akhirnya ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah waiter yang bertugas.

.

Siwon menatap tak percaya pada keadaan meja di depannya ini. Ia tahu sih, kalau nafsu makan kekasihnya itu bisa dibilang cukup besar. Dan berdasarkan ucapan Kyuhyun, ia juga tahu kalau nafsu makan seorang nerd seperti Shim Changmin itu juga sama besarnya.

Tapi bukan berarti mereka harus memesan semua makanan yang ada di daftar menu dan membuat seluruh meja mereka di penuhi piring-piring berisi makanan kan?

"Nah, mari makaaan~!" ucap Changmin dan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan senang. Sedangkan Siwon sendiri kini menggelengkan kepalanya sambil meraih sumpitnya.

Namun sebelum ia sempat melakukan suapan pertamanya, pelanggan yang masuk ke dalam restaurant ini membuat Siwon menghentikan niatnya.

"Jung Yunho?" gumamnya sambil menatap namja itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang mendengar gumamam Siwon ikut menghentikan acara makan mereka, dan menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud Siwon. Sebuah senyum samar terukir di bibir tebal Changmin.

"Hai semua." sapa Yunho pada ketiganya dan dengan santainya mengambil tempat duduk di samping Changmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk namja itu dengan sumpitnya.

"Kyu, jangan begitu, tidak sopan." tegur Siwon pada keasihnya itu.

"Memangnya aku tak boleh kesini? Lagipula, aku kan tahu kalau kalian akan makan-makan. Jadi tentu saja aku datang dong." sahut Yunho sambil meraih sumpit Changmin dan mengambil makanan di depannya, untuk kemudian menyuapkannya pada Changmin.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kami ada disini? Apa Changmin mengabarimu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang berusaha mengabaikan kemesraan dua namja di depannya ini.

"Aniya. Kalian bilang akan makan diluar kan? Karena yang mengajak itu Changminnie, jadi aku tahu kalau kalian pasti ada disini." sahut Yunho santai, sambil sekali lagi menyuapkan makanan pada Changmin. Ia menatap Changmin dengan tatapan teduhnya, dan tersenyum lembut menatap pemilik hatinya itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Enak seperti biasanya." ucap Changmin di sela kunyahannya, dan kembali menerima suapan dari Yunho.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun menatap pada dua orang di depannya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Namun sama seperti siang tadi, Kyuhyun memutuskan untukmengangkat bahu saja dan meneruskan makannya. Sedangkan Siwon, yah, ia mengikuti kekasihnya itu sajalah. Toh, sebenarnya ia sendiri bukan tipe yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain.

.

Yunho menatap Changmin yang terus ia suapi itu dengan tatapan sayang, meskipun ada rasa sedih yang jelas tercermin dari mata itu. Ia merindukan saat ini, merindukan saat-saat dimana ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Changmin.

Terlalu menyakitkan. Satu tahun yang ia jalani tanpa bisa menghabiskan seluruh waktunya bersama Changmin benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa. Orang banyak mengira kalau ia adalah orang yang bahagia, meskipun bukan dari keluarga yang kaya raya, namun Appa Yunho memiliki sebuah perusahaan kecil yang bisa dibilang cukup sukses. Ia juga memiliki wajah tampan, otak yang tak bodoh, dan kemampuan akademis yang luar biasa. Ia populer, banyak disukai orang, dan dengan wajah tampannya, semua orang berpikir kalau ia playboy kelas kakap.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, semua itu tak membuat Yunho bahagi. Katakan saja ia tertawa, bersenang-senang dengan semua kawan-kawannya, namun di dalam hatinya, Yunho menangis. Ia menangis karena bukan kepopuleran yang ia inginkan.

He needs nobody but Changmin.

Dan jangan sampai kalian semua salah paham mengenai Jung Yunho yang playboy dan selalu berganti-ganti yeoja setiap minggunya itu. Itu semua hanya salah satu hal yang bisa ia usahakan untuk menutupi hubungannya dengan Changmin dari Paman dan Bibi namja itu.

Di dalam hatinya hanya ada Changmin, dan ia tahu kalau Changmin mengetahuinya. Karena itulah, meski banyak rumor beredar mengenai ia yang playboy dan suka melakukan free sex, ia tahu kalau Changmin tak akan mempercayai itu.

Selain itu, ia menggunakan kepoulerannya itu untuk bergaul dengan anak-anak dari keluarga yang cukup berpengaruh. Karena jika ia memiliki teman yang cukup berpengaruh, suatu saat jika sudah tiba saatnya, akan banyak yang bisa membantunya untuk membantu Changmin mengambil alih perusahaan Appanya itu dari Paman-Bibinya itu. Changminnya itu bisa dibilang cukup menderita dalam hati saat melihat kalau paman dan bibinya yang culas itu dipercayakan untuk mendapatkan hak asuhnya dan mengelola perusahaan besar yang sudah dibangun Appa Changmin dari bawah. Ia tahu kalau Changmin pasti merasa sakit saat melihat perusahaan Appanya secara perlahan mulai mengalami penurunan,meskipun itu tak terlihat secara signifikan.

Jika sudah tiba saatnya Changmin bisa mengelola perusahaan Appanya sendiri, saat itu Changmin pasti akan butuh dukungan dari perusahaan lain, dan Yunho berharap kalau teman-temannya selama ini bisa membujuk orang tua masing-masing untuk membantu perusahaan Appa Changmin.

Selama waktu itu belum tiba...ia masih harus bisa bertahan untuk satu setengah tahun kedepan...

"Maaf, permisi, aku mau ke belakang dulu." ucap Yunho secara mendadak, sambil langsung beranjak dari tempatnya.

Ketiga namja lain yang ada di sana menatap bingung pada Yunho yang beranjak dengan tiba-tiba itu. Kyuhyun dan Siwon menatap Changmin penuh tanya, sedangkan yang ditanya sendiri hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan memberikan isyarat kepala pada Changmin agar mengikuti Yunho yang tiba-tiba bersikap aneh itu. "Susul dia." ucapnya sambil kembali meraih makanannya. Kyuhyun tak mengerti keduanya ada hubungan apa, tapi ia rasa, jika Yunho bersikap aneh, makan itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Changmin, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Changmin menatap ke arah kepergian Yunho, dan ia akhirnya bangkit dan menyusul namja itu ke toilet.

.

"Yunho?" panggil Changmin saat ia melihat Yunho tengah menunduk di depan wastafel. Dan Changmin bisa merasakan hatinya diremas dengan kuat saat ia melihat kalau mata namja itu memerah-meski ia tak melihat adanya air mata.

Yunho yang melihat keberadaan Changmin langsung menghidupkan keran air dan membasuh wajahnya. "Changminnie, ada apa?" tanya Yunho dengan suaranya yang terdengar agak serak. Dan ia langsung membuak kedua tangannya saat melihat Changmin berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa kau menangis tadi? Apa kau membuatmu sedih dengan semua ini?" lirih Changmin dengan nada sedih.

Yunho tersenyum. "Aku...aku hanya merasa kalau aku ini tak berguna. Kadang aku berpikir, kenapa aku tak dilahirkan dari keluarga yang setara dengan keluargamu, hingga kita tak perlu terpisah seperti sekarang ini." ucap Yunho sambil menundukkan wajahnya di kepala Changmin, dan menghirup wangi mint yang dulu selalu ia hirup setiap waktu. "Kita sudah menjalani ini setahun lebih, tapi aku tak sanggup membayangkan kalau aku masih harus menjalani kehidupan seperti ini setengah tahun lagi. Tidak, jika itu berarti aku masih harus menjauh darimu, tak bisa bersamamu setiap waktu..."

Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Yunho. Menghirup aroma maskulin yang selalu menguar dari tubuh Yunho. "Aku juga Yun. Tak bisa selalu bersama denganmu itu sangat menyakitkan..." gumam Changmin dalam pelukan Yunho. "Tapi kita harus bertahan Yun. Satu tahun lagi...dan ini semua akan berakhir."

Yunho ikut mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kurus Changmin. "Aku tahu. Maafkan aku karena terlihat lemah begini di depanmu." ucap Yunho.

_'Satu setengah tahun lagi'_, ucap keduanya dalam hati

.

.

.

~END~

Nah, part dua keluar..

dan aku memang sengaja tidak menjelaskan secara gamblang mengenai 'perjanjian' diantara keduanya. Tapi kalau kalian baca, pasti kalian bisa nebak isi perjanjian yang di buat HoMin itu~

Oh, dan kalian bisa temui aku di ela_kyuhyunnie di twitter, dan Ela Ela Changminnie di pesbuk ya.. cz ada beberapa yang PM aku minta alamat twitter dan pesbuk..

udahan ah, aku mau siap2 buat kerja nih~

Last, ayo kasih gaji buatku dengan mengisi kotak review~


	6. Bet

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**HoMinLand**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : M for Mesum dan Mature Content

**Length** : Oneshot / ShortChapter

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : SMUT! Full NC! TYPO's, Full of HoMin couple.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**" BET "**

" **(Taruhan) "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Nghh... nghhh..."_

Yunho membuka matanya saat ia merasakan kalau ia nyaris mencapai klimaksnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, dan peluh membasahi tubuhnya yang tadi tertidur lelap.

"_Aahhh_..."

Dan ia kembali mengerang nikmat saat ia merasakan ada yang mengulum kejantanannya yang pasti sudah menegang. Menahan keinginannya untuk mendongakkan kepala dan memejamkan mata menikati perlakuan lidah dan mulut hangat itu pada kejantanannya, Yunho berusaha untuk melihat siapa yang kini tengah memberikannya blowjob itu.

"_Nghh_... Changmin—nie... _aahhh_... " desah Yunho saat ia bertubruk pandang dengan namja yang sudah menjadi member boybandnya itu. Erangan Yunho semakin menjadi saat bibir tebal yang kini membuka dengan lebar untuk mengulum kejantanannya yang besar itu terlihat menyunggingkan seringaian—terlihat dari kilatan berbahaya yang kini terlihat di sepasang mata yang menatapnya nakal itu.

"_Nghh_... Changminnie... _nghhh_... "

Yunho akhirnya menyerah pada keinginan tubuhnya dan ia memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap gerakan lidah Changmin yang menggoda batang dan ujung kejantanannya. Selain itu, gerakan kepala Changmin yang memasuk-keluarkan kejantanannya di goa hangat mulutnya benar-benar membuat seorang Jung Yunho melayang karena kenikmatan yang melandanya.

"Changminnie!" protes Yunho keras saat tiba-tiba Changmin menghentika gerakannya, dan benar-benar melepaskan kejantanannya dari mulut hangatnya.

"Apa kau lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari hukuman untukmu, Jung Yunho?" ucap Changmin sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Yunho yang mendengar ucapan Changmin langsung teringat pada taruhan mereka kemarin, dan ia mengerang tak percaya kalau hari ini adalah saatnya ia menerima hukuman.

Ah, mungkin kalian tak mengerti, kalau begitu, akan kujelaskan. Sebenarnya kemarin, tepatnya tanggal 5 October 2012 itu ia dan Changmin melakukan sebuah taruhan yang cukup menggairahkan. Isi taruhannya adalah kalau Yunho yakin bahwa mereka akan langsung memang di Music Bank pada hari comeback mereka itu. Sedangkan Changmin malah tak berharap banyak, karena memang ini baru comeback pertama mereka, jadi kecil kemungkinan mereka akan menang hari itu.

Nah, hukuman bagi yang kalah itulah yang paling membuat keduanya bersemangat. Kalau Changmin yang kalah, maka di hari berikutnya, ia harus menggunakan butt-plug di dalam lubangnya selama seharian, bahkan meskipun di tengah perform mereka. Sedangkan kalau Yunho yang kalah, maka ia harus mengenakan cock-ring pada kejantanannya selama satu hari itu.

Yunho yang sangat yakin kalau TVXQ akan menang bahkan berjanji kalau ia akan memakai hiasan kepala(atau itu sebuah bando?) yang dikenakan Lee Hongki dari FT Island hari itu.

Namun sepertinya Dewi Fortuna kali ini lebih terpikat pada Changmin, hingga akhirnya hari itu TVXQ tidak menang di music bank. Itu berarti Changminlah yang menang, dan hari ini harus ia jalani dengan mengenakan cokc-ring selama seharian.

"Aku suka melihatmu seperti ini."

Yunho mengerang keras saat lidah Changmin dengan sengaja menjilat dan menekan ujung kejantannya yang sudah terlihat memerah itu. Sebenarnya semua rangsangan itu benar-benar membuat Yunho gila dan bisa membuatnya mencapai klimaks kapan saja. Tapi karena adanya cock-ring yang kini sudah terpasang di pangkal kejantanannya (hanya Tuhan yang tahu kapan Changmin memasangkan benda laknat itu pada kejantanannya) dan membuatnya tak bisa mengeluarkan benihnya.

"_Nghh_... Changminnie, kalau aku kalah, aku memang harus memakai cock-ring sialan itu, tapi bukan berarti kau harus menyiksaku begini kan?" protes Yunho yang merasa gelisah karena kini kejantanannya sudah menegang dengan tak nyaman.

Namun harusnya Yunho ingat kalau dongsaeng yang merangkap pula sebagai kekasihnya itu bukan tipe namja yang penurut dan suka bermain aman. Jadi dengan seringai nakal yang terpasang di bibir plumpnya itu, ia meniup kejantanan Yunho dengan sengaja.

"Kalau hanya memasangimu cock-ring saja, apa serunya, hmm?" goda Changmin sambil menjauh dari kekasihnya itu.

"Ish! Tapi kalau begini kan..." Yunho tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena kini mulutnya menganga lebar saat Changmin mulai melepaskan kausnya dengan gaya sensual. Saat namja yang lebih muda dua tahun itu akan meraih kait celananya, Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan kesulitan.

"M-min—a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang tercekat.

Namja yang terkenal evil itu langsung melepaskan celananya dengan satu gerakan cepat, dan Yunho mengumpat keras saat melihat kalau kekasihnya itu tak memakai underwear, jadi kini ia bisa melihat tubuh Changmin yang benar-benar polos di hadapannya.

Senyum kemenangan terukir angkuh di bibir Changmin melihat reaksi kekasihnya itu. "Aku mau mandi, tentu saja aku harus melepaskan baju kan?" ucap Changmin sambil melemparkan senyum menggoda dan mengedipkan matanya pada kekasihnya itu, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan ke kamar mandi di kamar mereka itu sambil berjalan dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat sehingga sepasang pantat sexynya itu bergoyang menggoda Yunho.

"Aaaaarghh!"

Changmin tertawa puas di dalam kamar mandi saat mendengar erangan frustasi yang di keluarkan kekasihnya itu.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Apa yang di khawatirkan Yunho datanglah sudah. Seharian ini ia sudah berusaha untuk tak mengenakan celana yang ketat dan berwarna cerah, karena itu akan semakin memperjelas selangakangannya yang menggembung besar seperti ini.

Semua berjalan lancar, sampai akhirnya ia dan Changmin harus menampilkan lagu I Don't Know, dimana kostum hari ini berwarna hijau cerah, dengan celana yang bisa dibilang cukup ketat itu.

Menahan seluruh rasa malunya (tentu ia bisa mendengar cekikikan kecil dan juga bisik-bisik yang mengarah padanya), Yunho berjalan ke backstage dengan perasaan tak nyaman. Jelas saja ia merasa tak nyaman, setelah ini perform yang akan mereka tampilkan jelas memiliki tipe dance yang powerfull dan intens. Dengan keadaan kejantanan yang menegang tak nyaman di di selangkangannya, jelas ia hampir tak yakin kalau ia akan bisa menampilkan yang terbaik hari ini.

Apalagi di tambah dengan kenyataan kalau ia akan tampil di depan seluruh Cassie dengan keadaan selangkangan yang menggembung sebesar ini.

Yunho menghela nafasnya frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya sembarangan. Ia sudah akan menghampiri semua staff yang berada tepat di belakang stage, sebelum ada tangan yang menariknya kuat ke dalam ruangan yang bertuliskan janitor's room.

Yunho yang tak siap menghadapi ini semua hanya bisa terdiam kaku saat sebuah bibir manis mendarat tepat di bibirnya dengan sangat perlu berpikirpun, ia tahu kalau Changmin lah pemilik bibir yang kini mengecupnya itu.

"Mianhae, tapi nanti malam kau sudah bisa bebas kok." gumam Changmin saat ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Yunho. Yah, sebenarnya maknae paling tinggi itu sedikit merasa bersalah saat melihat ekspresi tak nyaman yang terpasang di wajah Yunho. Ia memang senang karena sudah bisa menggoda kekasihnya itu, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa merasa senang juga kalau kekasihnya itu menderita.

Yunho tersenyum melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu, dan mengecup sngkat bibir kekasihnya itu. "Aku tahu. Jadi ayo cepat kita selesaikan jadwal hari ini." ucap Yunho sambil keluar dari ruangan sempit itu.

.

Tepat sebelum mereka naik ke panggung, Yunho tertegun sejenak saat memikirkan ucapan Changmin tadi.

_Mianhae, tapi __**nanti malam**__ kau sudah bisa __**bebas**__ kok._

Sebuah kesadaran menerpa benaknya, dan kini seringaian berbahaya tersemat di wajah tampan namja itu.

'_Nanti malam sudah bisa bebas, eoh? Silahkan tunggu waktunya pembalasan, Changminnie~'_

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Selesai perform, mereka kembali ke kru kamera, dan mengecek ulang video perform mereka hari itu, dan Changmin bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah dan memanas tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, saat tatapan matanya tertuju pada gundukan besar tepat di selangkangan Yunho itu.

Apalagi saat bagian mereka semua berbaris berjajar dengan Yunho yang berada di depan, bahkan nenek-nenek yang penglihatannya sudah kabur sekalipun pasti akan bisa melihat kalau ada gundukan besar di selangkangan Yunho, karena saat itu kamera benar-benar berfokus pada bagian kepala Yunho sampai lutut, jadi gundukan besar itu benar-benar terlihat sangat jelas.

Tapi yang membuat Changmin heran adalah kenapa ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah dan pada tatapan Yunho itu tak terlihat seperti orang yang tengah tersiksa karena tak bisa melepaskan hasratnya? Kenapa ekspresi dan tatapan itu terlihat bagai seorang singa yang tahu pasti kalau ia akan bisa menikmati hasil buruannya begitu?

"Changminnie, ayo kita pulang~"

Tubuh Changmin bergetar saat bisikan Yunho menggelitik telinganya yang sangat sensitif itu. Meskipun tak melihat seperti apa ekspresi Yunho sekarang, namun ada sesuatu di dalam nada bicara namja itu yang membuatnya merasakan bahaya.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Hmphh!" Changmin merasakan tubuhnya didorong dengan sangat kuat pada hingga terjatuh pada tempat tidur mereka, dan sebelum sempat Changmin berucap apapun, Yunho sudah menyegel bibirnya dengan bibir namja itu sendiri.

Ciuman Yunho kali ini tidaklah lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Ciuman kali ini terasa lebih agresif, dan sangat menuntut, hingga Changmin langsung membuka bibirnya saat lidah Yunho memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Changmin mengerang dalam ciuman itu, dan ia langsung meremas surai coklat Yunho untuk melampiaskan nafsu yang kini juga sudah merayapinya.

"_Nghh_... _Ahhh_... Yunhoohhh..." desah Changmin keras saat ia merasakan kalau tangan besar Yunho kini sudah menangkup kedua bulatan pantatnya, dan meremas-remasnya dengan tanpa ampun—membuat tubuh Changmin kini menggeliat resah dan menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya pada tubuh liat Yunho yang mengungkungnya dengan maskulinitas yang tak perlu dipertanyakan

"Aku masih mengingat bagaimana pantat ini tadi pagi menggodaku..." ucap Yunho sambil terus meremas pantat kenyal yang sangat ia sukai itu. Kedua tangannya bergerak seirama dengan lumatannya, dan dengan menggunakan efek remasan tangannya pada pantat Changmin, Yunho ikut menggesekkan tubuh Changmin pada tubuhnya.

Keduanya melenguh keras dalam ciuman mereka saat kejantanan keduanya—yang sudah menegang, namun masih berada dalam kungkungan celana masing-masing—saling bergesekan dan memberikan friksi yang tak tertahankan bagi keduanya.

Tak puas dengan itu, Yunho melepaskan pagutan liarnya dari bibir Changmin.

"Aku akan membelikan yang baru." ucap Yunho yang langsung merobek kemeja Changmin hingga kancing-kancing yang tadinya terpasang dengan rapi itu langsung berhamburan dari jahitannya masing-masing.

"Yun—_aaahhh_~!" Changmin yang sudah akan protes malah melengkungkan tubuhnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya saat Yunho langsung mengulum satu nipplenya yang sudah mengeras semenjak mereka saling menggesekkan tubuh tadi.

Mulut Changmin terbuka lebar dan desahan demi desahan terus meluncur dari bibir Changmin saat Yunho dengan rakusnya melahap dan mempermainkan nipplenya itu.

Changmin baru sadar kalau celananya sudah hilang dari tubuhnya saat ia merasakan angin dingin menerpa tubuh bawahnya—namun semua itu langsung hilang dari benaknya saat tangan besar Yunho menangkup kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras itu.

"_Aahh_~! Yunhoohh~! _Nghh_... _Yesshhh_...o-_oohhh_... _aaahhh_..." desah Changmin tak terkendali ketika telapak tangan Yunho yang cukup kasar itu menggenggam erat kejantanannya dan mulai mengocok kejanantanannya dengan tempo yang tak bisa dibilang pelan.

Tubuh Changmin bergetar, menggeliat dan menggelinjang penuh nikmat saat Yunho terus mengocok kejantanannya, dan bibirnya terus mempermainkan nipplenya. Tanpa sadar Changmin membuka lebar kakinya untuk memberika akses yang lebih mudah bagi Yunho untuk melakukan semuanya.

Kaki Changmin langsung melingkar mantap di pinggang Yunho saat tangan kiri Yunho yang bebas menuntun kakinya untuk melingkar di pinggangnya, dan erangan Changmin makin menggila saat kejantanan Yunho juga ikut menggesek kejantanannya yang masih di kocok oleh Yunho dengan cepat.

"_Aahh_... Yunho... Aku tak bisa... Cum—cumming... _Aaaahhhhhh_!"

Tubuh Changmin melengkung membentuk busur saat klimaks melandanya, dan semuanya terasa semakin tak tertahankan saat ia merasakan kalau kejantanan Yunho memasuki tubuhnya dalam sekali sentakan saat ia merasakan pandangannya mengabur karena kenikmatan mencapai klimaks.

Yunho mendesis menahan nikmat saat ia memasuki tubuh Changmin. Semuanya terasa sangat ketat. Biasanya, meskipun ia sudah melakukan persiapan, tubuh Changmin saja masih terasa sangat ketat menyelubungi kejantanannya. Dan kali ini ia memasuki Changmin yang tanpa persiapan, dan lagi, namja di bawahnya itu tengah mencapai klimaksnya. Yunho harus ekstra menahan dirinya untuk tak langsung menyemburkan klimaksnya karena otot Changmin yang meremas kuat kejantanannya.

Changmin akhirnya sudah turun dari euphoria kenikmatan mencapai klimaksnya. Namun seolah tak peduli dengan itu semua, Yunho langsung menggenjot tubuh Changmin dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang pelan.

"_Nghh!_! Pelan—_aahh_! _Nghhh_! _Unghh_! Yunho—_Aahhh_! Pelan... _Ahhh_! _Aahhh_~"

Changmin meremas kuat seprai yang ada dibawahnya dengan tubuh yang terus terlonjak akibat dorongan dari Yunho saat ia menghujamkan kejantanan besarnya itu dengan kuat ke daam tubuhnya. Peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, sementara matanya kini terpejam dengan sangat erat. Mulutnya terus terbuka dan mendesahkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan, tanpa peduli dengan saliva yang kini mengalir ke dagunya.

"Aaaahhhhhh~!"

Punggung Changmin melengkung nikmat saat Yunho menemukan sweet spotnya dan terus menghajar satu titik itu dengan kuat dan keras. Ranjang mereka berderit dan tersentak mengikuti tubuh Changmin yang terus menggelinjang menikmati semua gerakan yang Yunho lakukan pada tubuhnya.

Changmin merasakan tubuhnya mulai menegang dan meminta pelepasan. Namja yang lebih muda itu melepaskan cengkeramannya pada seprai dan meraih tengkuk Yunho untuk membawa keduanya dalam ciuman panas yang saling melumat dan memagut bibir lawannya.

Yunho sangat menyukai saat dimana mereka saling melumat seperti ini, namun perkecualian untuk saat ini, karena ia ingin terus mendengar desahan dan erangan kekasihnya itu. Jadi dengan berat hati Yunho menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Changmin, dan mendaratkannya ke leher Changmin.

Changmin melenguh keras saat ia merasakan kalau Yunho memberikan rangsangan yang terlalu banyak pada dirinya. Bibir, lidah dan gigi Yunho kini berada di lehernya dan merangsang setiap titik sensitifnya disana. Tangan kanan Yunho masih terus bertahan mengocok kejantanannya yang kini sudah sangat menegang dan terus-menerus mengusurkan precumnya. Sedangkan Yunho terus medesak dan menghujani sweet spotnya dengan hujaman keras dan tusukan tajam yang sangat akurat.

"_Aahhh_! _Aaahhh_! _Ngghh_... _ngghhh_... Yunho... Yunho... aah, ahh, I'm...I'm cum—Aaaaaahhhhh!"

Changmin mengerang dengan sangat keras saat tubuhnya kembali menggelinjang kuat, sebelum akhirnya kejantanannya menyemburkan cairan putih susu itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Yunho mendesis saat merasakan kejanatannya kini di remas dengan sangat kuat oleh otot rektum Changmin. Dan raungan keras Yunho memenuhi kamar itu saat Yunho melesakkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam dan menyemburkan benihnya di dalam tubuh Changmin, sebelum ia kembali menggerakkan kejantaannya, menikmati semua kenikmatan yang bisa ia dapatkan sampai akhirnya ia berhenti saat seluruh spermanya sudah masuk ke dalam tubuh Changmin.

Keduanya berdiam sejenak dan saling menstabilkan nafas yang benar-benar berantakan setelah klimaks paling memuaskan yang pernah mereka alami.

Yunho yang pertama kali pulih langsung membalikkan tubuh Changmin hingga kini namja itu menelungkup membelakanginya—tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka.

Yunho mengerang saat ia merasakan rektum Changmin tanpa sadar meremas kejantanannya saat ia melakukan gerakan mendadak itu, dan Yunho langsung kembali menggenjot tubuh Changmin—karena kini kejantanannya sudah mengeras kembali.

"_Aahhh_! _Aahh_! Yunhoo!" protes Changmin saat Yunho kembali menggenjot tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Kita akan melakukannya sepanjang malam. Ini balasanmu karena sudah menggodaku tadi pagi." ucap Yunho sambil melebarkan kedua kaki Changmin, hingga ia bisa melesakkan kejantanannya dengan lebih dalam lagi.

"_Aaahh~_! _Nghhh.._! _Ngghhh.._! _Aaahhh~_!"

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Changmin meringis merasakan kalau kini lubangnya terasa sangat sakit dan sangat perih karena Yunho benar-benar menghajarnya semalaman penuh. Namja mesum yang gila itu benar-benar tak memikirkan kalau hari ini pun mereka masih harus tampil di gangnam festival dan juga di Inkigayo. Bagaimana ia bisa perform dengan benar kalau kini lubangnya benar-benar terasa sangat sakit bahkan meskipun ia hanya berdiam begini.

Changmin menoleh dan menatap kekasihnya yang masih tidur dengan nyenyak dengan mulut terbuka. Ia teringat beberapa bulan lalu saat mereka juga melakukan pertaruhan yang sama, namun dengan kemenangan di pihak Yunho. Ia sangat ingat kalau seharian itu ia harus menahan diri untuk tak mendesah tiap kali ia berjalan, menggerakkan kakinya, ataupun saat duduk.

Ia merasakan _de javu_ karena malamnya, setelah ia bebas dari hukumannya dari mengenakan butt-plug selama satu hari, ia sangat ingat kalau Yunho langsung menggaulinya dengan sangat liar malam itu, sama seperti tadi malam.

**.**

**..**

**...**

Jadi, menang ataupun kalah, ia tetap berakhir dengan lubang yang sakit dan perih begini kan?

Changmin menggerutu salam hati sambil berusaha turun dari tempat tidur sambil menahan sakit. Ia harus menyalepi lubangnya, dan memberinya kompres es agar rasa panas dan perihnya cepat mereda. Malam ini mereka akan tampil berkali-kali, dan ia tak mau kalau ia sampai memberikan penampilan yang buruk di depan semua fansnya.

.

Akhirnya dini hari itu Changmin membuat catatan mental kalau ia TAK AKAN pernah lagi melakukan taruhan apapun dengan Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Annyeeong!**

**Author balik lagi bawa oneshoot HoMin yang rated M gegara habis liat video HoMin di Music Core tanggal 6 Oct 2012 nih.. Jadi kagak nahan buat nggak bikin FF beginian ini nih..**

**Oh ya, dan buat chap sebelumya, yang agreement itu, bakal aku kasih sequelnya, tapi nanti ya~**

**Sabarlah menuggu karena habis ini giliran author buat apdet WonMi couple dulu~ baru terus pedophillia, dan seterusnya sesuai urutan...**

**Nah, seperti biasa, aku selalu publis tengah malam, jadi selamat buat yang baca ini waktu pagi hari dan jadi ikutan 'panas' kayak aku—yang lagi-lagi ngabisin aer dingin biar nggak mendidih #lebai! #plak!**

**Oh, dan bukannya sombong atau gimana, tapi karena ini udah tengah malem, dan besok aku harus kerja masuk jam 8 pagi, jadi nggak bisa nambahin buat balas review satu-satu dari semuanya..Mianhae #bow. Tapi yang pasti, aku selalu baca semua review yang masuk, dan itu benar-benar bikin aku ngerasa nggak sia-sia bikin FF cz ternyata ada yang menikmatinya.**

**Last, kalau masih respect dan mengharapkan aku cepat apdet, isilah kotak review di bawah ini, pleasee~**


	7. Love and War

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**HoMinLand ch. 7**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : T

**Length** : Oneshot untuk tiap chapternya

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's bertebaran dimana-mana, Full of HoMin couple.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"**Love and War"**

**.**

**.**

Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin. Siapa yang tak mengenal kedua member Dong Bang Shin Ki yang bahkan namanya sudah mendunia dan memiliki berjuta-juta fans itu? Dengan stage name U-know Yunho, namja berwajah tampan, bertubuh manly, kemampuan menari yang sudah mendunia, dan juga suaranya yang khas menjadikannya dikenal sebagai Leader-ssi yang manly dan kuat.

Lain Yunho, lain pula Shim Changmin. Namja yang memiliki stage name Max/Choikang Changmin itu terkenal dengan sifatnya yang sangat evil dan juga komentar pedasnya yang sudah tak asing lagi. Memiliki tubuh setinggi enam kaki, dan tubuh yang ramping—meskipun dengan porsi makan yang sangat besar— , serta wajah manis—apalagi jika missmatch eyesnya terlihat saat ia tersenyum—menjadikan namja itu dikenal sebagai evil maknae dari boyband kelas dunia itu.

Selain itu, keduanya juga terkenal sebagai model karena tubuh mereka yang tinggi, dan juga tubuh yang proporsional.

Dengan status seperti itu, siapa sih yeoja yang tak ingin menjadi yeojachingu dari keduanya? Begitu banyak rumor dan gosip yang beredar mengenai hubungan keduanya dengan yeoja-yeoja tertentu. Namun... tahukah kalian mengapa keduanya tak pernah berniat menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja-yeoja yang pastinya akan melemparkan dirinya pada mereka itu?

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

_'When on stage, I'm the Leader. When we're home, Changmin is the Leader.'_

.

Harum roti bakar dan juga aroma seduhan kopi membuat seorang namja berkaki panjang itu perlahan mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah menggeliatkan tubuh sebentar, namja itu akhirnya menegakkan tubuhnya dengan malas, meskipun akhirnya ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

"Ah, Changdola, kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang namja lain yang kini tengah berkutat dengan I-Padnya untuk membaca artikel mengenai perekonomian Dunia itu.

"Hngg.." gumam namja yang dipanggil Changdola itu sambil mengambil tempat di depan namja tadi dengan mata yang mash setengah terpejam dan wajah yang masih sangat mengantuk.

Namja tampan yang kini meletakkan I-Padnya itu terkekeh geli melihat tingkah maknaenya yang memang bukan tipe morning person itu. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat polos dan amat manis itu, entah bagaimana julukan evil itu saat ini benar-benar tak pantas untuknya.

"Minum dulu kopimu, Changdola." tawar Yunho sambil meraih cangkir kopi yang sudah ia seduh itu dan memberikannya pada maknae kesayangannya itu. "Kopi hitam dan kental dengan dua kotak gula, tanpa cream."

Namja manis tadi menerima cangkir kopi itu dengan sennyum, dan mulai meneguk minuman berkafein tinggi itu hingga tetes terakhir.

Tuk.

"Pagi, Changdola~." ucap namja manly tadi sambil memberikan senyumnya yang sangat bersinar itu.

"Bahkan orang buta pun tahu kalau ini sudah pagi, Yunho hyung." balas namja yang dipanggil Changdola itu. "Dan sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan panggil aku Changdola. Namaku itu Changmin." protes namja yang sebenarnya bernama Changmin itu.

"Nah, karena kau sudah bangun, ayo kita sarapan." ucap namja yang bernama Yunho itu dengan mengabaikan protes dari maknaenya itu.

Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya dengan kesal saat ucapannya itu tak di pedulikan oleh Yunho. "Aku mau rotinya pakai selai kacang, strawberry, coklat, nanas dan pandan, masing-masing lima tangkup." titahnya dengan kesal.

"Siap melayanimu, Prince Shim." goda Yunho yang kini mengambil dua lembar roti bakar dan mulai mengolesinya dengan selai-selai itu.

"_Yah_! Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh-aneh seperti itu hyung!" kesal Changmin sambil memajukan bibirnya dengan wajah yang amat sangat menggemaskan itu. "Dan jangan lama-lama menyiapkan rotinya! Aku sudah lapar!"

Yunho langsung memajukan wajahnya dan mencuri kecupan singkat di bibir tebal Changmin.

"_Yah_! Hentikan hobimu mencium bibirku dengan tiba-tiba itu!" seru Changmin dengan wajah memerah yang amat manis itu.

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya mengolesi roti-roti bakar itu dengan selai dan menatap Changmin.

"A-apa?" tantang namja manis itu yang merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan dari namja yang sebenarnya sudah menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu.

Dan perasaan Changmin makin tak enak saat ia melihat senyum mesum yang di arahkan Yunho padanya.

"_Y_—_YAH_! Turunkan akuu!" seru Changmin kaget saat Yunho langsung berdiri dari kursinya, memeluk pinggangnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya di pundaknya.

"Kurasa sarapanmu bisa ditunda. Aku duluan saja yang sarapan." ucap Yunho santai sambil menggendong Changmin kembali ke arah kamar mereka.

"_Y_—_YAH_! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?! Ini masih pagi pabbo—_anghhh.._!" Lenguhan keras meluncur dari bibir Changmin saat ia merasakan remasan pada bagian intimnya itu.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan? Tentu saja 'memakan'mu."

"Jung Yadong Yunho Pervert! Apa tadi malam belum cukup?!" berontak Changmin sambil menendang-nendangkan kakinya—berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yunho.

"Just give it up, baby." ucap Yunho sambil meraih satu kaki Changmin, mengarahkannya ke mulutnya, dan menggigitnya dengan lembut. Beruntunglah Changmin saat itu masih memakai boksernya saja, hingga Yunho bisa memberikan kecupan dan juga jilatan sensual disana.

"_Nghhh_..."

Yunho tersenyum mendengar desahan Changmin, dan ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuh Changmin ke ranjang mereka. "Nah, Jal meokkke seumnida~(selamat makan)"

.

_'When on stage, I'm the Leader. When we're home, Changmin is the Leader.' _... **But if it about bed thing, I'm the tiger, and Changmin is the deer.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Aigoo~ lelahnya.." ucap Yunho saat mereka memasuki dorm. Yunho melemparkan tasnya begitu saja dan melepaskan sepatunya dengan berantakan—sebelum ia melemparkan dirinya ke sofa terdekat. Syuting untuk acara God of Voctory melawan UV memang benar-benar melelahkan.

Berbeda dengan Yunho yang semangat, entah kenapa kali ini Changmin diam saja. Memasuki dorm yang barusan saja di buat berantakan oleh Yunho biasanya membuatnya berteriak kesal terhadap kekasihnya yang super berantakan itu. Namun untuk kali ini... tidak. Changmin hanya diam dan memunguti sepatu Yunho. Menatanya dengan rapih di rak sepatu. Setelah itu ia membawa masuk tas Yunho dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Yunho yang mendapati kesunyian janggal ini akhirnya duduk tegap di sofa. Dan saat ia melihat kekasihnya itu tengah termenung di depan meja sambil masih menggengam tasnya, senyum lembut terukir di wajah Yunho.

"Changdola."

Changmin terkesiap kaget saat suara Yunho memasuki pendengarannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Yunho dan menemukan namja itu tengah merentangkan kedua tangan kearahnya.

"Kemarilah." ajak Yunho dengan suaranya yang terdengar begitu menenangkan bagi Changmin. Membuat namja yang lebih tinggi itu langsung menuju ke Yunho, untuk merangkak naik di atas tubuh Yunho dan menyamankan diri dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu.

Shim Changmin memang terlihat kuat, bermulut tajam, dan manly diluar. Namun ia tetaplah seseorang yang amat sangat suka bermanja-manja—terutama pada Yunho. Dan seperti sekarang ini, saat Yunho menawarkan dirinya, jelas Changmin akan langsung masuk ke dalam pelukan Yunho. Lucu memang, saat ini sangat tak terlihat kalau Changmin itu lebih tinggi dari Yunho, karena kini Changmin benar-benar masuk sepenuhnya dalam tubuh kekar Yunho, menjadikannya terlihat kecil dan rapuh.

Yunho menepuk-nepuk punggung Changmin, dan mengelus lembut surai madunya itu. "Changdola... apa kau tadi... menangisi mereka..?" tanya Yunho dengan suara yang cukup lirih, karena bagaimanapun juga, topik itu memang selalu menjadi topik yang sensitif, yang selalu bisa mendatangkan air mata sang maknae.

Changmin terdiam sebentar, sebelum ia menggelengkan kepalanya—meskipun sekarang ini Yunho tahu kalau air mata kembali mengalir dari mata kekasihnya itu

"Changdola..."

"A-aniya. A-aku tak menangisi mereka.." bantah Changmin keras kepala. Namja yang lahir tanggal 18 februari itu membenamkan kepalanya makin dalam ke dada bidang Yunho dan mengeluarkan semua air matanya.

Yunho menghela nafasnya dengan tangan yang terus bergerak untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Changmin itu sebenarnya seorang yang cengeng... _crybaby_. Namja itu menangis kalau merasa sangat kesal. Menangis kalau Yunho mendiamkannya. Menangis kalau ia benar-benar lapar, dan tak sempat makan karena padatnya jadwal. Dan terutama mengeluarkan air matanya paling banyak setiap kali Yunho mengerjainya dan menggodanya di atas ranjang, hingga Changmin menangis dan memohon padanya.

Tapi banyak yang tak tahu mengenai kenyataan itu, karena kekasihnya itu benar-benar memiliki ego yang tinggi, dan tak pernah membiarkan dirinya sendiri untuk menunjukkan air matanya di muka umum—bahkan meskipun itu demi memenangkan pertandingan. Dan saat dimana kekasihnya itu menunjukkan air matanya, berarti itu adalah hal besar—seperti saat memenangkan MKMF atau seperti saat konser terakhir mereka dengan tiga member lainnya.

"Aku... aku tadi mendapat telepon..."

Yunho masih diam dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu untuk kembali berbicara. Namun kini bibirnya mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya dengan penuh sayang—seolah berkata kalau _'Ya, aku mendengarkanmu Changdola, bicaralah...'_

"Aku mendapat telepon dari Umma... katanya Soo Yeon dan Ji Yeon... mereka bertengkar hebat dengan teman mereka di sekolah... Dan apa kau tahu alasannya, hyung?"

"Waeyo?"

"Mereka bertengkar... karena membelaku, hyung. Membela kita. Saat salah satu teman mereka berkata kalau album TVXQ yang terbaru tak akan laku, mereka bertengkar. Dan Soo Yeon benar-benar mengamuk saat temannya itu berkata kalau TVXQ tak ada apa-apanya kalau tanpa JYJ... padahal sebelumnya mereka adalah Cassie..."

Yunho mempererat pelukannya di tubuh kekasihnya yang kini terus bergetar karena air mata yang masih terus mengalir.

"Wae..? Padahal meski tak lagi satu grup, kita masih terus berhubungan baik dengan mereka... tapi... tapi kenapa reaksi Cassie bisa begitu berbeda? Dan aku... aku paling tak bisa kalau masalah kita... sampai berefek pada keluarga... Menyakitkan, hyung..."

Yunho menghela nafas dan akhirnya ia mendorong tubuh Changmin agar ia bisa langsung menatap pada sepasang mata sewarna lelehan karamel—yang kini basah karena air mata itu.

"Changdola... menjadi Cassie ataupun tidak, itu pilihan mereka sendiri. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah terus berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik, untuk menjawab semua dukungan dari Cassie yang masih bertahan." ucap Yunho sambil ibu jarinya menghapus air mata yang masih menetes itu.

"Akupun juga merasa sakit saat mengetahui kalau keluarga kita menjadi korban perpecahan member. Kita juga tak mungkin bisa melindungi keluarga kita setiap waktu. Tapi, kita bisa mengusahakan yang terbaik, agar bisa membuktikan bahwa apa yang kedua adikmu bela itu benar-benar berharga."

"Jika teman adikmu itu berkata kalau album baru kita tak akan laku, kita harus membuktikan kalau mereka salah. Kita sudah memberikan yang terbaik pada album baru kita, dan aku yakin kalau penjualan album kita akan sama besarnya dengan album KYHD dulu. Dan untuk seterusnya, tunjukkan terus yang terbaik dari yang kita miliki, agar saat ada yang menghina kita lagi, adikmu bisa dengan bangga mengatakan kalau meskipun kini hanya berdua, TVXQ tak akan pernah berakhir." Yunho mengecup kedua kelopak mata Changmin yang tertutup, dan senyumnya merekah saat ia melihat bahwa tak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir di mata indah yang ia suka itu.

"Arrasseo, hyung."

.

.oOHoMinOo.

.

"JUNG YUNHO!"

Namja yang namanya diteriakkan dengan sangat merdu itu terlonjak kaget... dan seolah tahu alasan mengapa namanya di serukan dengan begitu 'merdu'nya oleh sang kekasih membuat namja itu langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya dan berpura-pura tidur.

**BRAKK!**

Yunho berusaha dengan keras untuk tak berjengit saat mendengar pintu kamar mereka dibuka dengan begitu kasar oleh sang kekasih.

**Srakk!**

"Aku tahu kalau kau tidak tidur, jadi cepat buka matamu, Jung Yunho!" seru Changmin setelah menarik kasar selimut yang menyelubungi tubuh Yunho itu.

"Nghh...waeyo, baby?" tanya Yunho denga suara yang ia buat serak—seolah ia benar-benar bangun tidur.

"Jangan sebut aku baby karena aku bukan baby-mu!" sergah Changmin kesal. "Sekarang katakan padaku, dimana satu cup besar pudingku yang harusnya ada di dalam kulkas, huh?"

Yunho mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua matanya dengan innocent. "Puding? Puding apa, baby—uh, Changdola?" ucapnya pura-pura bingung. Ia menurunkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap Changmin dari bawah—hingga kini wajahnya pasti akan terlihat sangat polos seolah tak tahu apa-apa.

Changmin memukul kepala Yunho saking kesalnya. "Wajah pura-puramu polosmu itu tak akan bisa menipuku. Sekarang katakan, kemana perginya pudingku yang kusimpan di dalam kulkas semalam?" ucap Changmin dengan nada yang cukup berbahaya.

Makanan adalah hal yang paling penting kedua bagi Changmin setelah Yunho. Dan mengenai puding itu, itu adalah puding terakhir yang dimiliki Changmin, dan namja itu memang sudah merencanakannya untuk memakannya pagi ini setelah sarapan. Tapi saat membuka kulkas tercintanya... ia menemukan kalau pudingnya itu sudah hilang. Jelas ini adalah masalah yang amat sangat besar...

**Gulp**.

Yunho meneguk ludahnya dengan otak yang kini berputar dengan cepat. Jujur... atau terus berohong...?

"Kalau kau tak jujur, kau tak akan mendapat 'jatah' dariku selama satu minggu." ancam Changmin yang membuat Yunho langsung melebarkan kedua matanya dengan panik.

"_Y-yah_! Kenapa begitu? Padahal kau tahu kalau aku tak bisa kalau tak menyentuhmu satu haripun!" protes Yunho.

"Kalau kau tak mau menjawab jujur, aku akan melakukannya."

Yunho menggigit bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menawab Changmin. "Pudingnya... aku makan... habisnya tadi malam aku sangat lapar..."

Changmin mengambil nafas panjang, namun Yunho langsung memotongnya lagi sebelum Changmin memuntahkan semua amarahnya."K-kau tahu sendiri kan kalau lambungku ini bermasalah. Kalau malam-malam aku makan makanan yang berat, perutku akan sakit karena tak kuat. Karena itu aku mengambil pudingmu...mianhae..."

Changmin yang sudah akan memuntahkan amarahnya akhirnya menahan dirinya setelah mendengar alasan dari kekasihnya. Ia membuka mulutny untuk memaki Yunho—namun tak jadi, dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Aku membencimu Jung stupid Yunho!" ucap Changmin kesal sambil melempar Yunho dengan selimut yang ada ditangannya.

**BRAKK!**

Dan Yunho benar-benar merasa bersalah, karena tadi sekilas ia bisa melihat kalau mata kekasihnya itu sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ish! Kau dalam masalah besar, Jung Yunho..." gumamnya lirih.

.

Tok Tok Tok...

"Pergi!" seru Changmin dari dalam kamarnya sendiri—tempat ia mengurung dirinya semenjak ia keluar dari kamar Yunho—kamar yang selama ini menjadi kamar mereka berdua.

Cklik—cklik... Cklek.

"Changmin umma~"

Changmin mendongak ke atas dan menemukan boneka bambi Yunho, dan juga Yunho itu sendiri kini tengah mengintip dari depan pintu kamarnya.

"..."

"Changmin umma~ ... Changmin umma~ ... Min Umma ... apa Min Umma membenci Bambi?"

"..."

"Minnie Umma~ "

"Keluar! Aku membenci Appamu! Dan kau sama saja dengan Appamu itu!" kesal Changmin menjawabi boneka Bambi yang selama ini Yunho anggap sebagai anak mereka.

"Wae? Umma marah karena Appa memakan puding Umma?" tanya Boneka itu lagi.

"Kau sudah tahu kan alasannya!" ketus Changmin—meskipun anehnya, meski namja itu kesal, tetap saja ia menyahuti boneka yang berbicara dengan suara Yunho itu.

"Tapi Umma, tadi malam Yun Appa kan kelaparan... apa Umma tega membiarkan Yun Appa kelaparan dan jatuh sakit?"

Seketika itu juga Changmin langsung melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Yunho dan bonekanya.

"Kalau memang Appamu tadi malam kelaparan, kenapa ia tak membangunkan Umma? Bukankah Umma sudah berkali-kali bilang pada Appamu, kalau harus membangunkan Umma kalau dia kelaparan? Walau selarut apapun, Umma pasti akan membuatkan snack ringan untuk Appamu yang pabbo itu! Ummamu ini sudah berusaha menjaga kesehatan Appamu. Tapi dia malah... dia malah..."

Changmin menundukkan wajahnya yang kini mulai basah karena air mata, dan sedetik kemudian dia bisa merasakan pelukan hangat menyelubungi tubuhnya. "Lepaskan aku...!" sergah Changmin berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yunho dari tubuhnya.

"Aniya." jawab Yunho tegas. "Mianhae... Aku tahu kalau kau selama ini terus berusaha menjaga kesehatanku agar aku tak lagi keluar masuk rumah sakit seperti dulu." ucap Yunho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh kekasihnya itu. "Tapi semalam, aku benar-benar tak tega membangunkanmu. Tidurmu begitu lelap karena aku tahu kau pasti kelelahan dengan semua aktifitas comeback kita. Jadi aku tak tega membangunkanmu dan malah memakan pudingmu. Maafkan aku."

Changmin mengusap air mata yang tadi sudah berjatuhan, dan memukul tubuh kekar Yunho dengan sebal—sebal karena ia tak pernah bisa berlama-lama marah pada kekasihnya yang juga selalu perhatian padanya itu. "Kali ini... kali ini saja alasanmu kuterima. Tapi kalau lain kali kau tak membangunkanku..."

Yunho mengangguk cepat. "Arraseo. Aku pasti akan membangunkanmu."

Changmin akhirnya menghembuskan nafasnya, dan ikut melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh kekasihnya itu. "Tapi aku masih ingin makan puding..."

"Hahahaha... jangan khawatir, tadi aku keluar sebentar membelikanmu yang baru. Sebentar, akan kuambilkan." ucap Yunho sambil beranjak keluar.

Changmin meraih tubuh Bambi yang tergeletak terlupakan tadi dan tersenyum senang. "Hey, Umma ralat ucapan Umma. Umma memang sangat mencintai Appamu..."

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Kami sudah hidup bersama selama hampir sembilan tahun. Dan karena hanya tinggal berdua, kami sering di sebut sebagai ShinKi couple—sebutan bagi para pasangan yang sudah menikah. Yah, mungkin tak salah juga, karena kam sudah bersama dan tinggal satu atap selama sembilan tahun lebih.

Dalam sembilan tahun ini, sudah banyak yang kami lalui. Kebahagiaan, kekecewaan, kesenangan, kesedihan, tawa, tangis, amarah, percekcokan... Semuanya sudah kami lalui, dan itu semua menjadikanku lebih mengenal Yunho dari siapapun—ya, ya, dan kau juga mengenalku luar dalam, Jung Yunho, jangan protes melulu di belakang!

Ah,maaf untuk interupsi dari orang tak penting—ya, ya, suamiku, puas kau Jung?

Lupakan yang tadi. Lalu, sampai dimana kita tadi? Oh, ya, mengenai hubungan kami. Mengetahui setiap sisi dari Jung Yunho jelas membuatku ada kalanya benar-benar merasa ingin melemparkan lemari ke kepalanya itu. Namun ada kalanya juga aku benar-benar merasa beruntung karena ada namja itu disampingku.

Bisa dibilang, aku ini tenang dan kalem sedangkan dia itu sangat hyperaktif dan talkative.

Aku ini orang yang perfeksionis, sedangkan dia adalah orang yang spontanitasnya tinggi.

Dia tipe yang berantakan, sedangkan aku ini sangat suka dengan kerapihan.

Dia api... dan aku adalah air.

Namun perbedaa itulah yang membuatku merasa lengkap. Perbedaan itulah yang membuatku tak bisa lepas darinya meski kami sering bertengkar.

Kata Yunho, baginya aku ini adalah Rumah. Sebuah rumah dimana ia bisa pulang dan kembali apapun yang terjadi. Dan kurasa, aku tak bisa mengatakan hal yang lebih sempurna dari itu—namja itu benar-benar pandai kalau untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

Nah, ini hanyalah sepenggal kisah kami. Jalan kami masih panjang, dan kami masih terus membutuhkan dukungan dari kalian semua. Jadi, entah kalian adalah seorang Cassiopeia / Bigeast ataupun HoMinShipper, kumohon, jangan pernah menyerah mengenai kami, dan terus dukunglah kami. Karena dengan begitu, kami akan terus bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian semua.

Sekian.

Salam, Love and War

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Annyeong~!**

**Aku balik dengan bawa FF HoMin lagi nih..**

**Sebenarnya, harusnya ini giliran apdet ChangKyu Evil Twins... tapi karena ada req khusus dari Homin 'eL yang bilang kalo dia butuh FF HoMin a.s.a.p sebelum dia benar-benar keracunan JaeMin, jad deh, aku buatin FF ini super kilat (meski tadi tak tinggal dulu nnton Running Man sih.. kekekeke...**

**Nah, kayaknya gak ada lagi yang bisa d omongin sama author yang HoMin Shipper akut ini..**

**So, apakah FF seperti biasa, saya minta komennya mengenai FF satu ini... Suka kah dengan FF ini? Johahae?**

**Dan setidaknya, tinggalkanlah jejak kalian di kotak review ini, (tanpa akun ffn pun bisa koq) Ok?**


	8. Still

_5 tahun lagi...saat kau menyelesaikan semuanya...dan jika saat itu perasaan cinta itu masih ada di hatimu, datang dan temui aku lagi disini.._

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**HoMinLand**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : T

**Length** : Oneshot/chapter

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, Full of HoMin couple.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"**Still"**

**.**

**.**

"Pelanggan itu datang lagi." gumam Kyuhyun kecil saat ia melihat seorang namja tampan yang kini mengambil duduk di tempat yang sama lagi. Di sudut kanan paling depan, tepat di samping jendela besar di kafe itu.

"Waeyo, Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk yang mendengar gumaman dari karyawan barunya yang tengah menjaga kasir itu.

"Ah, aniya, hyung. Hanya saja..." Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya sendiri sambil menunjuk namja yang membuatnya penasaran itu dengan dagunya.

Leeteuk mengikuti arah yang di maksud Kyuhyun, dan seketika itu juga, sebuah senyum miris terpasang di wajahnya yang selalu lembut itu. Senyum miris yang Kyuhyun tak mengerti apa arti di baliknya.

"Apakah namja itu membuatmu tertarik, maknae?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menatap karyawannya yang paling muda di kafe miliknya itu. Entah kenapa, kali ini tak ada nada menggoda yang biasanya terselip di suara Leeteuk.

"Ish! Jangan bercanda, hyung! Jangan sampai Siwon hyung mendengarnya dan membuatnya ngambek padaku." sergah Kyuhyun dengan cepat. "Namja itu... membuatku penasaran saja." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada merenung.

"Penasaran?" tanya Leeteuk sangsi.

"Hyung, aku baru bekerja disini satu minggu ini kan?"

Leeteuk mengangguk membenarkan.

"Satu minggu ini aku perhatikan, namja itu selalu datang kesini setiap pukul empat sore, dan ia akan terus berada di situ sampai kafe ini akan tutup. Aneh sekali." gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengingat tingkah namja tampan itu.

"Aneh?" tanya Leeteuk dengan wajah yang kini menyiratkan kelegaan yang samar. Setidaknya,  
Leeteuk lega karena maknaenya ini hanya merasa penasaran karena tingkah aneh namja itu. Bukan karena hal lain.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang nampak sangat imut itu. "Yang paling aneh adalah karena dia duduk di meja untuk dua orang dan membeli satu gelas vanilla latte dan satu gelas espresso—meskipun akhirnya kedua minuman itu ia minum sendiri saat ia hampir pulang. Aku jadi berpikir... apakah ia sedang menunggu seseorang..?"

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah, Kyu. Jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain." ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan maknaenya itu.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Yunho... kumohon... _hiks_... kumohon Yunho... _hiks_... katakan kau tak ingin aku pergi..."

Yunho menggeleng dengan mata yang ia pejamkan dengan erat.

"_Hyung_... kumohon... tahan aku... _hiks_... jangan biarkan aku pergi..."

Ia masih terus kekeuh untuk tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

".._hiks_... _**kumohon**_... "

Yunho merasakan air matanya ikut mengalir saat ia mendengar tangisan kekasihnya yang terdengar begitu putus asa. Demi Tuhan, ia ingin sekali memenuhi permintaan kekasihnya itu untuk melarangnya untuk pergi... memintanya untuk tetap tinggal disini... tapi ia tahu kalau ia tak akan bisa mengatakan itu. Ia terlalu mencintai kekasihnya itu, sehingga apa yang terbaik untuk kekasihnya itulah yang menjadi prioritasnya.

"Aku... aku tak bisa baby..."

Yunho bisa melihat kekasihnya itu menggeleng dengan keras hingga air mata yang terus mengalir disana ikut berhamburan.

"..hyung... kumohon... _hiks_... aku—aku akan langsung membatalkan semuanya jika kau berkata _'Changmin jangan pergi'_... hyung... kumohon... katakan itu... _hiks_..."

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Yunho menangkup wajah manis kekasihnya yang basah karena air mata itu. "Baby... Changdola..." Yunho menarik nafas sebelum ia memberikan senyum tulusnya yang terlihat begitu sedih. ".._pergilah_.."

Hati Yunho terasa remuk saat ia mendengar tangisan kekasihnya semakin menjadi itu. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh ramping itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak... hyung... aku tak ingin pergi... _hiks_... aku tak mau kalau harus meninggalkanmu... hyunggg..."

Yunho membenamkan kepala Changmin ke dadanya—memeluknya dengan begitu erat seolah tubuhnya sendiri tak ingin melepaskan kehangatan yang selama tiga tahun ini selalu berada dalam dekapannya.

Tapi Yunho tahu. Ia tahu kalau ia menahan Changmin, semuanya akan menjadi buruk bagi hubungan mereka. Buruk, karena keduanya akan menyesalinya di dalam hati. Ia akan menyesal karena menghalagi kekasihnya meraih mimpinya, dan Changmin sendiri, ia pasti akan menyesal karena ia melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Dan di atas semuanya, Yunho ingin Changminnya meraih kesuksesan dalam karir yang paling ia sukai. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu mencintai dunia tarik suara, dan ia sendiri mengakui betapa bagusnya suara kekasihnya itu. Karena itulah, saat datang tawaran beasiswa untuk melanjutkan studi ke Wina—City of Music— , Yunho tahu kalau ini adalah kesempatan bagi kekasihnya untuk melebarkan sayapnya.

Yunho menyandarkan dagunya ke puncak kepala kekasihnya itu dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menahan air mata yang terasa semakin deras mengalir. "Changdola... baby... pergilah. Pergi dan raihlah impianmu."

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya saat ia merasakan namja yang ada dalam pelukannya itu menggeleng dengan kuat, dan ia bisa merasakan kalau bajunya kini terasa semakin basah.

"Kita akhiri hubungan kita sekarang juga. Pergi, dan jangan lagi menoleh ke belakang sebelum kau menyelesaikan semuanya. Pergilah..."

Yunho merasakan namja di dalam pelukannya itu memberontak. Dan Yunho merasa hatinya langsung berdarah-darah saat melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang terlihat shock, sedih, tak percaya, dan terluka itu. Namja manisnya itu menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar kuat, sebelum bibir itu terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara, "Hyung... jangan... jangan lakukan ini padaku..." pinta kekasihnya itu dengan suara paling memelas yang pernah ia dengar.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa ia sangat ingin membatalkan penerbangan kekasihnya menuju Wina, dan membuatnya tetap tinggal bersamanya di Seoul ini.

"Hyung... katakan padaku untuk tetap tinggal..."

Yunho sudah akan membuka mulutya, sebelum pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat menuju Wina mengudara di Incheon Airport itu. Namja tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir niatan untuk membuat Changmin tetap tinggal. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh kemauannya, Yunho mendorong tubuh Changmin dan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Pergilah..." ucapnya dengan suara yang ia buat setegar mungkin, meski tak urung, air mata masih setia mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Changmin menggeleng dan berusaha meraih tubuh Yunho, namun kekasihnya itu lebih cepat menjauh darinya.

"Pergi Shim Changmin! _**Pergi**_!" usir Yunho dengan keras.

Changmin menggelengkan tangannya dan tangannya terulur untuk meraih tubuh Yunho—yang berakhir dengan tepisan kasar dari namja tampan itu.

"Pergi sekarang, atau aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu, Shim Changmin! Hubungan kita sudah berakhir, dan kau bukan kekasihku lagi. Angkat kakimu dari negara ini, dan pergilah ke Wina!"

Changmin menatap kekasihnya—atau mantan?—dengan shock. Dan namja manis itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Yunho berbalik, dan melangkah pergi menjauh darinya.

.

_"Pesawat akan segera bertolak, dan kami mohon kepada para penumpang yang terhormat untuk mematikan ponsel dan semua alat telekomunikasi demi keselamatan kita bersama."_

Changmin yang ini duduk dengan lemas di kursi pesawat, meraih ponselnya yang sedari tadi teronggok tak terpakai di dalam ransel kecilnya. Namja itu sudah akan mematikan ponselnya degan mencabut kasar baterainya,sebelum ia melihat ponselnya berkedip karena ada pesan masuk.

_"Maafkan aku karena aku memang harus berkata kasar padamu. I love you, Changdola. I will and always love you. __5 tahun lagi... saat kau menyelesaikan semuanya... dan jika saat itu perasaan cinta itu masih ada di hatimu, datang dan temui aku lagi disini..__"_

Dan dibawah pesan masuk itu ada sebuah foto yang mengabadikan moment ketika mereka berdua berkencan di kafe favorit mereka berdua.

"Permisi tuan, tapi maaf, ponsel sudah harus di matikan sekarang juga."

Changmin tersentak kaget saat ia mendapat teguran itu, dan ia menggumamkan kata maaf sebelum ia mematikan ponselnya, dengan senyum yang kini mulai tebentuk di bibirnya.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Satu tahun pertama, semua terasa sulit bagi Yunho. Ia sudah dua tahun terbiasa dengan keberadan kekasihnya itu di sampingnya, dan saat tiba-tiba saja kekasihnya itu berada di tempat yang tak mungkin ia jangkau, semuanya terasa sangat berat.

Changmin berkali-kali berusaha menghubunginya, dan mengirimkan banyak email, namun tak ada satupun yang ia balas. Yunho adalah tipe orang yang keras pada dirinya sendiri. Dan sekali ia memutuskan untuk memutus semua hubungan dengan Changmin, ia akan melakukan itu, meskpun itu terasa sangat berat.

Hanya harapan bahwa kekasihnya—meskipun ia yang meminta untuk mengakhirir hubungan, baginya Changmin akan selalu menjadi kekasihnya—akan kembali lima tahun lagi, dan bahwa akan ada selalu keyakinan dimana Changmin akan kembali ke pelukannya lah yang membuatnya bisa bertahan melalui ini semua.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Empat tahun lebih sudah berlalu semenjak saat itu. Jung Yunho yang seorang mahasiswa tingkat dua sudah tak ada. Berganti dengan seorang Jung Yunho, seorang pengacara yang tengah meraih kesuksesan dengan memenangkan kasus demi kasus yang ia tangani.

Kaus berganti dengan kemeja dan jas yang rapi. Celana jeans berganti dengan celana pantalon yang selalu rapih. Dan sepatu sneaker berganti dengan sepatu pantofel yang hitam mengkilap.

Jung Yunho muda kini sudah berevolusi menjadi Jung Yunho yang dewasa.

Namun hanya teman-teman lamanya yang tahu kalau ada satu kebiasaannya yang tak berubah. Setiap pukul empat sore, tepat begitu jam kerjanya berakhir, ia akan selalu datang ke sebuah kafe, dan duduk disana sampai kafe itu tutup.

.

Suara bel pintu yang familiar menyambut kedatangannya yang entah keberapa kali di kafe ini. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil saat melihat sang pemilik kafe—Leeteuk.

"Satu Vanilla Latte, dan satu Espresso dengan dua kotak gula, kental, panas, no cream, pelase." ucapnya lancar, sambil kemudian mengambil tempat duduk dimana ia biasa duduk. Ia meletakkan tas kerjanya, dan melepaskkan jas dan dasi yang terpasang terlalu rapi itu.

Sesudahnya, ia menatap ke sekeliling kafe itu dan ingatannya menegaskan perubahan yang terjadi di kafe ini dalam waktu empat tahun. Jika dulu kafe ini termasuk kecil, kini kafe ini semakin besar, dengan menambah satu lantai lagi. Menunya menjadi lebih bervariasi, namun tak sedikitpun rasa minuman di kafe ini berubah.

"Yunho ssi, ini pesanan anda." ucap seorang waiter sudah sangat ia hapal wajah dan namanya.

"Gomawo, Eunhyuk-ah. Tapi kurasa aku tak memesan Mount Blanc ini." ucap Yunho saat ia melihat Eunhyuk meletakkan satu potong Mount Blanc di depannya.

"Ini dari Leeteuk hyung." ucapnya sambil menunjukkan gummy smilenya. " _'Semoga yang selama ini kau tunggu segera kembali'_, itu pesannya untukmu, dan akupun berharap begitu juga. Permisi."

Yunho tersenyum setelah kepergian Eunhyuk, dan ia meraih Vanilla Lattenya. Menyesapnya pelan dengan tatapan yang terarah pada kursi kosong di depannya.

"Changdola, apa kabarmu?" bisiknya dengan amat lirih pada segelas espresso di depannya. "Empat tahun sudah berlalu, dan sampai saat inipun, setiap hari yang kulalui tanpamu masih terasa begitu berat."

Yunho kembali menyesap minumannya dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalanan di sampingnya. Di jam sibuk seperti ini, jalanan terlihat begitu ramai. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di depan kafe ini, namun mengapa orang yang paling ingin ia temui, tak pernah lagi melewati jalan ini?

"Changdola... aku merindukanmu..." bisiknya sambil menggenggam erat cangkir kopi di tangannya.

Sungguh, empat tahun ini terasa seperti berabad-abad baginya. Jika hatinya dibaratkan seperti langit, hanya awan mendung dan hujan yang selalu memenuhinya, karena mataharinya belum kembali bersamanya.

Banyak yeoja dan namja yang akan dengan senang hati melemparkan diri ke arahnya, kalau ia mau. Dengan wajah tampan, tubuh manly nan sexy, senyum menawan, kaki yang jenjang, dan karir yang menjanjikan, tentu tak sedikit yang mengantre untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Namun ia tak bisa. Karena setiap kali ia melihat ke arah mereka, hanya bayangan wajah manis dengan sepasang missmatch eyesnya ketika ia tersenyum yang selalu terbayang di benaknya, bahkan ketika ia menutup mata.

_Tak ada keraguan bahwa setiap sel di dalam tubuhnya hanya menginginkan Changmin seorang._

"Changdola... saranghae..." gumamnya dengan mata terpejam erat. Ia sangat berharap kalau ia akan mendengar balasan yang sama—namun bahkan kini ia sudah tak bisa lagi membayangkan seperti apa suara Changmin sekarang ini.

Empat tahun sudah berlalu, dan ia tahu pasti kalau sedikit banyak, pasti Changmin mengalami perubahan. Tinggi tubuhnya, wajah manisnya, suaranya, warna dan model rambutnya, semuanya pasti berubah.

Dan hal yang sangat ia sesali adalah karena ia tak bisa berada di samping kekasihnya itu untuk melihat semua perubahan itu.

Selain itu, jika di tahun pertama ia masih bisa menenangkan diri dengan memimpikan Changmin, memeluknya dan terus menggumamkan kata cinta di dalam mimpi itu, sekarang ia tak bisa lagi melakukan itu. Karena yang akan muncul di dalam mimpinya adalah Changmin yang berusia delapan belas tahun, sedangkan ia sendiri kini sudah berusia dua puluh empat tahun. Ia selalu menangis saat bangun dari tidurnya, karena ia tak lagi bisa membayangkan seperti apa Changminnya kini.

Bel kecil di pintu kafe itu berbunyi, dan Yunho langsung menyentakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Harapannya selalu muncul setiap kali ia mendengar bel kecil di pintu itu berbunyi, hanya untuk kembali pecah berkeping saat ia sadar kalau bukan Changminnya yang datang.

Mungkin orang akan berkata kalau ia gila. Mungkin orang berkata kalau apa yang ia rasakan ini adalah hal yang mustahil. Namun hanya ia, hatinya, dan Tuhan yang tahu bahwa seberapa banyakpun perubahan yang terjadi pada fisik Changminnya, selama senyum dengan missmatch eyes itu masih dimiliki olehnya, ia akan dengan lantang berkata kalau ia masih menyanyanginya. Selama hati Changmin masih terus menyerukan namanya, ia masih akan bisa berkata kalau hatinya pun masih terus mendambanya. Dan selama dia adalah Shim Changminnya, maka apapun yang terjadi, cintanya masih dan hanya akan selalu menjadi miliknya.

Ia tak akan pernah melupakan Changminnya, begitu juga dengan hati dan perasaannya.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Detik demi detik berlalu meraih menit. Matahari kembali ke peraduanya dan bulan bersinar menggantikan tahtanya di langit malam. Yunho menutup notebooknya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kerjanya. Ia melihat jam besar di dinding, dan dengan helaan nafas berat, ia akhirnya meraih espresso dingin itu, dan meminumnya.

'Too black and too strong.' pikirnya entah yang kesekian kalinya saat ia menyesap minuman yang selalu di pesan kekasihnya itu.

Saat ia keluar dari kafe itu dan kembali melalui jalan yang sama seperti yang selalu ia gunakan bersama Changmin dulu, ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap ke arah langit malam.

"Hey, Changdola, apa yang saat ini tengah kau lakukan? Apakah kau masih mengingatku? Ataukah kau sudah berbahagia dengan orang lain disana dan melupakanku?" bisiknya pada angin malam yang dingin menggigit. "Apapun yang tengah kau lakukan... aku masih ada disini menunggumu..."

_Kimi o itsumo wasure nai yo.. boku wa zutto kaware nai yo_

_(I will never forget abaout you, and my heart will never change)_

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Kyuhyun akan memasuki kafe tempatnya bekerja, namun ia mengerutkan alisnya saat ia melihat ada seorang namja asing bertubuh sangat tinggi yang berdiri di depan pintu kafenya itu.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya langsung pada namja yang yang menatap bingung pada kafenya itu.

Namja itu menoleh padanya, dan senyum canggung terulas sebelum ia bertanya padanya."Apakah ini kafe milik Leeteuk ssi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan dengan cepat ia membuka pintu kafenya. "Leeteuk hyuungg! Ada yang mencarimu!" seru Kyuhyun keras—karena memang ini baru jam buka kafe, jadi belum ada pelanggan yang datang.

"Yah! Kyuhyun, jangan berteriak seperti it—OMONA!"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya kaget saat ia melihat bosnya itu berteriak tak kalah keras darinya. Ia sudah akan mengeluarkan komentar pedas pada bos sekaligus hyungnya itu, sebelum ia mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya.

"Leeteuk ssi, lama tak bertemu."

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut saat ia melihat kekasihnya keluar dari ruangan milik Leeteuk.

"BabyKyu, kenapa kau cemberut begitu melihatku?" tanya Siwon saat ia menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

"Kalian semua menyebalkan! Siapa sih namja asing itu? Kenapa kalian semua menyuruhku berjaga disini—padahal kafe ini sekarang ditutup dengan tiba-tiba—sedangkan kalian semua berkumpul di ruangan Leeteuk hyung." protes Kyuhyun kesal.

Siwon memeluk kekasihnya itu dan memberikan kecupan kecil pada bibir cemberut kekasihnya sebelum namja tersenyum dengan sangat lebar—yang membuat Kyuhyun jadi menatap curiga pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu senang?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga. "Apa ini karena namja asing yang berada di ruangan Leeteuk hyung? Siapa namja itu? Kau mengenalnya?"

Siwon tersenyum makin lebar saat ia mendengar kecemburuan menguar dari kata-kata kekasihnya itu. "Dia hanya teman lama. Dan karena sekarang sudah hampir pukul empat, aku diminta Leeteuk hyung untuk membuka kafe lagi."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas dan mengikuti apa yang Siwon lakukan.

.

.

"Namja itu kembali datang." gumam Kyuhyun saat ia melihat Yunho—terima kasih pada Siwon dan yang lain yang memberitahukan nama namja itu padanya—memasuki kafe mereka.

Setelah memesan minuman yang sama seperti biasanya, namja itu kembali duduk di kursi biasanya.

"Yunho sudah datang!"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung saat ia melihat rekan-rekan kerjanya berbisik-bisik dengan begitu bersemangat. Senyum bahagia memenuhi wajah mereka semua, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal saat semua rekan kerjanya menghentikan aktiftasnya dan berkumpul di dampingnya.

"Lihatlah baby." ucap Siwon sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya, dan ia mengikuti pandangan mata Siwon untuk menemukan namja asing tadi tengah berjalan dengan nervous ke arah Yunho.

Kyuhyun melihat kalau namja itu langsung menahan Yunho yang akan meminum Vanilla Lattenya.

_"Bukankah aku sudah berkali-kali bilang padamu, kalau kau memang akan memesan vanilla latte, setidaknya mintalah banyak cream untuk menjaga kesehatan lambungmu."_

Kyuhyun seperti tengah menonton drama, karena setelah mendengar ucapan namja asing itu—kafe ini sepi omong-omong, jadi semuanya bisa mendengar jelas ucapan namja itu— ia bisa melihat kalau tubuh Yunho membeku.

Ia merasakan pelukan Siwon di pinggangnya mengerat saat Yunho mengulas senyumannya. _"Aku selalu lupa karena kau tak ada di sampingku untuk mengingatkanku, Changdola..."_

Kyuhyun ikut menahan nafasnya saat ia melihat Yunho langsung berdiri dan meraih namja asing itu dalam pelukan eratnya.

"Dia adalah Changmin, namja yang selalu di tunggu Yunho selama lima tahun ini." bisik Siwon. "Mereka adalah pelanggan kafe ini semenjak kafe ini dibuka oleh Leeteuk hyung, dan hampir kami semua mengenal mereka—kecuali kau yang baru setengah tahun ini bekerja disini." jelas Siwon padanya. "Kami semua bahagia, karena setelah lima tahun menunggu, Changmin akhirnya kembali dari Wina, dan kembali pada Yunho."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, dan saat ia melihat pada sepasang kekasih yang masih saling memeluk dengan erat itu, Kyuhyun perlahan ikut mengulas senyum bahagia untuk pasangan itu.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

_"Bukankah aku sudah berkali-kali bilang padamu, kalau kau memang akan memesan vanilla latte, setidaknya mintalah banyak cream untuk menjaga kesehatan lambungmu."_

Hal pertama yang Yunho sadari adalah jemari lentik yang menahan bibirnya untuk bertemu dengan ujung cangkir kopinya. Baru setelah itu, pikirannya ikut membeku bersama seluruh sel tubuhnya saat ia ingat kalau hanya ada satu orang yang selalu mengomelinya mengenai hal-hal kecil demi kebaikannya sendiri.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menemukan senyum dan mata itu lagi.

Hanya perlu dua hal itu untuk meyakinkan bahwa namja yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa itu adalah Changminnya.

_"Aku selalu lupa karena kau tak ada disampingku untuk mengingatkanku, Changdola..."_

Seolah seperti mantra, kata-katanya membawa genangan air di sepasang missmatch eyes itu, dan Yunho tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tak langsung meraup tubuh yang kini sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Yunho... miss you..."

Yunho melonggarkan pelukannya agar ia bisa menyentuhkan kedua kening mereka dan saling menatap dalam pada mata masing-masing.

Hati Yunho langsung terasa penuh saat ia masih melihat pancaran rasa cinta dari sepasang mata yag menatapnya itu. _Changminnya telah kembali kepadanya_.

"Aku tahu... karena akupun begitu merindukanmu baby.."

Dan sebuah ciuman penuh cinta menyegel hati keduanya yang kembali bertaut satu sama lain.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Tempat ini tak banyak berubah." ucap Changmin saat ia memasuki apartement yang di tempati Yunho semenjak tujuh tahun lalu—saat Yunho memasuki dunia perkuliahan.

Yunho yang berdiri di belakang Changmin hanya bisa menahan nafasnya saat udara seluruh ruangan di apartementnya menghangat dengan nyaman. Lima tahun ini, selama Changmin tak ada disisinya, hanya dingin yang ia dapatkan saat memasuki apartementnya, namun kedatangan namja itu kemali ke dalam apartementnya mengubah semuanya.

Selain itu, mendung yang selalu bertahta di dalam hatinya pun kini mmulai menghilang, karena sang matahari akhinya kembali ke tempatnya.

Lihatlah betapa banyak perubahan dalam dirinya dan sekitarnya saat Changmin kembali kepadanya.

"Baby... kemarilah.." ucap Yunho saat ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa empuknya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, dan mengundang kekasihnya itu untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Changmin yang melihat Yunho mematung sejenak, sebelum kemudian ia langsung berlari dan masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat kekasihnya yang selalu ia rindukan selama lima tahun ini. Berada di Wina selama lima tahun, di tempat yang asing dengan bahasa dan cara beinteraksi yang asing tanpa kehadiran Yunho untuk menstabilkan jalur hidupnya membuatnya hampir gila dan depresi di sana.

Ia bohong kalau ia tak khawatir dengan Yunho yang berada di Korea. Dengan status mereka yang bukan lagi sepasang kekasih—meskipun bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya, Changmin akan selalu menempatkan Yunho di tempat paling spesial di hatinya—bukan tak mungkin Yunho akan menemukan yeoja atau namja yang bisa menggantikan posisinya di hati Yunho. Apalagi mengingat betapa tampannya Yunho, yang bahkan ketika tengah bersamanya di Seoul, ia tahu banyak pasang mata yang menatap Yunho dengan tatapan mendamba—dan itu adalah kekhawatirannya yang paling gelap.

Tapi setiap kali ia melihat ponselnya dan menemukan pesan Yunho beserta foto mereka di kafe itu, pikiran buruk itu seolah tertepis keluar dari benaknya.

Ia mencintai Yunho, dan ia akan kembali lagi ke pelukannya setelah menyelesaikan studinya. Hanya itulah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bisa terus bertahan di Wina dengan segala hal yang harus membuatnya ekstra bekerja keras.

.

Dan kini, ia akhirnya bisa kembali lagi merasakan pelukan hangat kekasihnya yang amat ia rindukan itu, jadi jangan salahkan ia saat air mata kembali mengalir dari sepasang iris beningnya.

"Sshh... uljima Changdola... uljima.." ucap Yunho sambil mengelus surai lembut yang kini berwarna light brown itu. Tangannya bergerak turun dan ia menangkup kedua pipi basah Changmin dan tersenyum menggoda untuk meringankan suasana. "Aigoo agiooo... biarkan aku melihat kekasihku yang kini sudah bertumbuh dewasa ini." Goda Yunho dengan suaranya yang ia buat seperti kakek-kakek yang melihat cucunya sudah bertumbuh besar.

"J-jangan bertingkah bodoh!" ucap Changmin sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari jangkauan tangan Yunho.

Yunho tertawa kecil saat melihat tingkah Changmin yang masih tak berubah itu. "Lima tahun tak bertemu, kenapa kau masih secengeng dulu, hmm? Crybaby Changdola..." ucap Yunho dengan nada lembutnya sambil mengelus helaian rambut Changmin yang masih terasa selembut dulu.

"A-aku tidak cengeng!" bantah Changmin cepat. Namun suara isak tangisnya jelas menunjukkan hal yang berlawanan dengan ucapannya itu. "T-tapi kau selalu bisa membuatku menangis dengan keras..." tambahnya dengan lirih.

Yunho tersenyum lembut karenanya. "Maafkan aku karena selalu membuatmu menangis, ne?"

Changmin mengangguk dengan tangan yang masih berusaha menghapus air matanya, dan ia bergumam lirih. "Hanya orang yang aku cintai yang boleh membuatku menangis." . Dengan mata yang masih basah, Changmin menatap Yunho tepat pada kedua bola mata tegas dihadapannya. "Yunho, aku...masih menyimpan perasaan cinta ini hanya untukmu. Dan kini aku sudah kembali kemari. Tapi.." Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ragu."Tapi...apakah aku masih memiliki tempat di hatimu?"

Yunho tersenyum dan meraih tangan Changmin, untuk ia bawa ke dadanya, ke tempat di mana jantungnya akan selalu berdetak kencang karena keberadaa Changmin. "Kau ada disini. Masih ada dan akan selalu ada di dalam hatiku... selamanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kimi wa mada, still stay forever in my heart... kimi wa ima mo in my heart... in my heart..**

**(You are still, still stay forever in my heart... You are now still in my heart.. in my heart..)**

**.**

**~END~**

**#headbang**

**#liat ke atas... #sigh**

**Aku tak tahu fic ini terlihat seperti apa di mata para reader, tapi setidaknya, setelah kehilangan haraboji empat hari lalu, rasanya bener2 nggak ada feel, ataupun niatan buat nulis FF sama sekali.**

**Dan mengingat banyak sekali fic-ku yang masih terbengkalai, rasanya aku harus bisa nulis agi, atau rasanya aku bakal di kejar samai alam baka cz ngegantung banyak ff..**

**Jadi, setelah berkutat lama di depan lepi, jadilah ff seperti ini, yang aku sendiri nggakbisa menilainya, apakah ini masih bagus, atau sekarang penulisanku jadi kacau berantakan..**

**Just want ur opinion, apakah ff ini masih layak? **

**(review dan komentar dari kalian sangat berpengaruh ke perjalanan peulisan ff-ffku yang lainnya)**


	9. Can'twithout you

.

.

"Leukemia. Diagnosa yang sudah dibuktikan dengan hasil lab dan lainnya memperkuat kepastian bahwa Kanker darah itu adalah penyebabnya. Stadium tiga. Kalau melakukan kemoterapi sekarang, mungkin masih bisa... meskipun kemungkinan sembuhnya tak benar-benar 100%."

Dunia Changmin serasa runtuh saat ia mendengarkan vonis dokter saat itu. Rona wajahnya yang biasanya menghiasi wajah manis itu kini seolah surut, meninggalkan Changmin yang kini terlihat pucat pasi.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**HoMinLand**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : T

**Length** : Oneshot/chapter

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, Full of HoMin couple.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"**Can't...Without you"**

**.**

**.**

.

_**'Jung Yunho, kita putus. Aku sudah bosan padamu.'**_

Ponsel mahal itu hampir saja jatuh dari tangan Yunho saat ia membaca pesan yang masuk. Merasa tak percaya, Yunho kembali mengecek ulang sang pengirim pesan.

BabyMin.

Nafas Yunho seolah tertarik keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya saat ia sadar benar kalau yang mengirim pesan itu adalah namjachingunya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar hebat, Yunho berusaha menekan panel panggil pada layar sentuh itu, dan menghubungi kekasih—atau mantan kekasihnya?—itu.

_'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan service area.'_

Tubuh namja tampan itu bergetar menahan beragam emosi yang kini serasa ingin meledak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya,namun ia berusaha untuk mengendalikan diri, dan dengan cepat meraih jaket beserta kunci mobilnya.

"Shit! Shim Changmin, apa yang kau pikirkan.." gumam Yunho kesal saat ia terus saja terhubung pada operator sialan itu saat ia terus berusaha menghuungi kekasihnya itu selama berada di dalam mobil. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu, baby. Tak akan pernah!"

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Hilang.

Namja bernama Shim Changmin seolah hilang dari muka bumi ini. Yunho yang menemukan kalau apartement sederhana yang ditempati oleh Changmin dan Appanya itu sudah kosong, langsung menanyai sang pemilik apartement, yang hanya tahu kalau keluarga itu sudah pindah semenjak kemarin malam.

Dengan ponsel yang sudah tak lagi aktif, Yunho tak tahu harus kemana lagi mencari kekasihnya itu. Yunho sudah mendatangi tempat kerja Changmin di kafe yang di kelola Jaejoong, dan hasilnya sama saja. Sahabatnya itu tak tahu apa-apa, dan baru tadi malam ia mendapat pesan dari Changmin yang mengatakan mengenai pengunduran dirinya.

Ia ingin sekali menghubungi siapapun juga, tapi Yunho sendiri tahu kalau hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa dari silsilah keluarga Shim itu. Appa Changmin hanya hidup sebatang kara. Sedangkan mengenai Ummanya, Changmin sendiri juga tak tahu, dan selama ini ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu.

Sampai sekarang.

Sampai ketika tak ada siapapun yang bisa ia hubungi untuk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya itu.

Demi Tuhan, Yunho tak akan pernah melepaskan kekasihnya itu tanpa penjelasan apa-apa kepadanya. Bahkan mungkin, mskipun Changmin memberikannya penjelasan seperti apapun, Ia tak akan pernah sudi untuk melepaskan Changmin. Ia sudah benar-benar menambatkan hatinya pada namja bertubuh tinggi itu, dan sekali Changmin menjadi miliknya, ia tak akan pernah melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi. Karena baginya, Changminnya adalah jiwanya. Dan ia tak akan bisa hidup tanpa jiwa kan?

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Jung Yunho! Kau tak bisa seperti ini terus!"

Suara amarah Jaejoong yang menggelegar itu membuatnya yang tengah mengepak baju jadi menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menoleh ke asal suara, dan menemukan ketiga sahabatnya—Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu—tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apa maksudmu, Jae?" tanya namja tampan itu bingung.

"Kau tak bisa terus-terusan memforsir dirimu seperti ini. Kau bekerja dari pagi sampai sore. Dan setelahnya, kau langsung melaju ke kota-kota di seluruh Korea Selatan ini, dan paginya kau kembali lagi ke Seoul untuk bekerja. Dan kau sudah melakukan ini semua selama satu minggu ini! Apa kau gila?" sembur Jaejoong.

"Tapi Jae—"

"Kemarin kau ke Busan, kemarinnya lagi kau ke Incheon, kemarin-kemarinnya lagi kau ke Daegu, dan hari kemarinnya lagi kau ke Ulsan, sebelumnya kau ke Daejeon, dan bahkan kau bahkan sampai kembali ke Gwangju—kota kelahiranmu, untuk mencari Changmin. Ini gila, Yun." sela Yoochun dengan nada rendahnya.

"Mereka berdua benar, Yunho. Kau terlalu memforsir diri, Yunho." setuju Junsu.

Yunho menatap ketiga sahabatnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Apa kalian semua gila? Apa kalian tak tahu kenapa aku senekat ini? Shit! Ini soal Changmin! **Changmin**!" seru Yunho frustasi.

Apa ketiga sahabatnya ini tak mengerti betapa besar arti Changmin dalam hidupnya? Apa mereka bertiga tak tahu kalau tanpa Changmin, ia bahkan tak mengerti untuk apa lagi ia hidup di dunia ini? Shit! Untuknya, Changmin itu adalah hidupnya! Kenapa mereka tak mengerti?

Yunho mengacak rambutnya kesal, dan kembali berkutat dengan pakaian yang akan dia bawa sore ini ke Daegu lagi. Kalau masih tak berhasil menemukan Changmin, ia akan memulai pencarian sampai keluar negeri.

"Yunho! Hentikan!" seru Yoochun sambil menahan kedua tangan Yunho. Junsu yang sigap langsung mengambil tas berisikan baju ganti itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Shit! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?!" ronta Yunho dengan keras sebelum—

**BYUURR!**

"Apa kau bisa tenang sedikit, Jung Yunho!" raung Jaejoong setelah mengguyur tubuh Yunho dengan air dingin. "Tenangkan dirimu, dan dengarkan kami dulu, sialan!"

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung karena air dingin yang kini mengguyur tubuhnya terasa menenangkan seluruh pikirannya yang selama ini terus kalut karena Changmin yang mendadak hilang dari hidupnya. Ia menatap ketiga sahabatnya, dan dari tatapan ketiganya, Yunho baru sadar kalau mereka semua juga sebenarnya khawatir dengan kepergian Changmin yang tanpa jejak.

"Tenangkan dirimu dan dengarkan kami dulu, Yunho. Tak hanya kau saja yang mengkhawatirkan maknae itu."

Dengan kalimat itu, Yunho akhirnya menghela nafas dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya untuk mendengarkan ketiganya.

"Aku mendengarkan." ucapnya dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

"Pertama, apa kau pikir dengan mencari Changmin membabi buta seperti ini, kau bisa menemukannya dengan mudah? Ingat, Changmin itu pandai. Kalau dia pergi tanpa jejak, pasti dia sudah mencari tempat yang aman dan kita tak akan menemukannya semudah itu." mulai Yoochun. "Dan denganmu yang panik seperti itu, kau pasti tak akan bisa menemukannya kalau hanya menghabiskan waktu dari sore sampai pagi mengelilingi tiap kota. Kau mengerti itu?"

Yunho mengangguk saat ia bisa menangkap hal yang benar dari ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Selain itu, kau bisa ambruk kapan saja kalau kau memforsir diri seperti ini. Kau tak ingin kan, kalau saat akhirnya kau bisa menemukan Changmin, kau malah pingsan dan kehilangan jejaknya lagi?" tambah Jaejoong yang mengkhawatrkan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"...ne.."

Ketiga namja lain disana akhirnya sedikit bisa tersenyum lega saat Yunho sudah bisa mengendalikan diri dan mengerti keadaan yang ada.

"Nah, kalau menurut Su-ie, dengan kondisi Appa Changmin yang kadang terlihat lelah, pasti mereka masih ada di Korea ini. Apalagi dengan kondisi keuangan Changmin, tak mungkin mereka sampai pergi keluar negeri. Jadi pencarian kita fokuskan ke dalam negeri saja."

Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Yoochun yang benar-benar masuk di akal itu.

"Aku, Su-ie dan Jae sudah membicarakan ini. Dengan kondisi kita masing-masing yang mempunyai tanggung jawab dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, rasanya tak mungkin kalau kita melakukan pencarian ini setiap hari. Jadi, kami memutuskan agar kita melakukan pencarian Changmin setiap akhir pekan."

"Tiap akhir pekan? Apa kalian bercanda?" protes Yunho yang merasa tak puas dengan keputusan ketiga sahabatnya itu. Kalau setiap akhir pekan mereka baru mencari Changmin, kapan ia akan bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu lagi? Satu minggu tak bisa melihatnya saja sudah membuat dirinya terasa kacau balau seperti ini!

"Ini sudah final, Yun. Apa kau sendiri tak sadar kalau kau punya tanggung jawab lain selain Changmin? Kau ini sekarang sudah naik jabatan jadi Kepala manager. Apa kau akan mengambil cuti untuk mencari Changmin setiap hari? Atau kau terus berniat memforsir diri seperti ini terus? Fine, kau mungkin merasa kuat untuk terus bekerja dan mencari Changmin ke tiap-tiap kota, tapi apa kau pikir pekerjaanmu akan bisa kau tangani dengan benar? Ingat, kau sekarang punya anak buah, dan kau harus punya tanggung jawab sebagai kepala manajer dari semua bawahanmu." tukas Jaejoong dengan tegas dan serius.

Yunho terdiam mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Seorang Jung Yunho tak akan pernah bisa mengabaikan tanggung jawabnya begitu saja, dan Jaejoong ahu benar hal itu. Jika sudah menyangkut tanggung jawabnya, ia sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Melihat Yunho yang terdiam, Yoochun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan lagi mengenai rencana mereka. "Jadi rencananya, setiap akhir pekan, saat Jum'at malam, kita berempat masing-masing akan berpencar di kota-kota sekitar, dan menghabiskan waktu disana mencari Changmin sampai minggu sore. Minggu sore kita kembali lagi untuk bekerja seperti biasanya."

"Tapi... bagaimana kalau kita masih tak juga menemukan Changmin? Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari kita kurang teliti?" sela Yunho cepat.

"Kalau ternyata kita sudah mengelilingi selueuh kota di Korea dan tak menemukan Changmin juga, kita ulangi pencarian dari awal, tapi kita bertukar daerah pencarian. Dan semakin lama waktu berlalu, Changmin akan lengah, dan mungkin kita akan bisa menemukannya." sahut Junsu. "Selain itu, waktu yang berlalu bisa membuat Changmin memikirkan kembali alasannya kabur dari kita semua. Kau mengerti kan Yunho?"

Yunho hendak memprotes rencana itu, tapi saat melihat tatapan ketiganya, akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengangguk , apa yang di utarakan ketiga temannya itu cukup masuk akal. Meskipun itu berarti ia harus menjalani hari-hari tanpa kepastian mengenai keberadaan kekasihnya—belahan jiwanya.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Hari berganti minggu, dan minggu pun berganti bulan. Selama itu, tak pernah sekalipun keempat namja itu menyerah untuk mencari keberadaan Changmin. Mungkin jika Changmin tak berarti apa-apa bagi keempatnya, tak mungkin mereka akan bersusah payah melakukan itu. Namun pada kenyataannnya, mereka semua menyayangi namja paling muda itu. Saling mengenal semenjak junior high school, dan masih bersahabat sampai kelimanya sudah menginjak usia dua puluh lima tahun membuat mereka menganggap satu sama lain sebagai sebuah keluarga.

Bagi Jaejoong,—mungkin ini berlebihan— tapi Changmin sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Dengan sifatnya yang memang suka mengurus orang lain, sifat Changmin yang terkadang bisa jadi super manja dan–-menurutnya— sangat membutuhkan perhatian membuatnya tak bisa menolak setiap permintaan dari maknae mereka itu. Selain itu, Jaejoong bisa melihat kalau sebenarnya itu Changmin adalah namja manis yang sensitif, namun sangat pemalu, dan menunjukkan perhatian dengan caranya sendiri membuat Jaejoong benar-benar ingin melindungi Changmin dari segala hal yang bisa menyakitinya, baik secara fisik, ataupun mental.

Bagi Junsu, Changmin itu seperti Junho—saudara kembarnya. Changmin itu tempat baginya untuk berbagi rahasia dan juga teman untuk menyalurkan hobi yang sama. Saling mengganggu dan sering bertengkar, namun tanpa perlu banyak kata, mereka akan bisa berbaikan dengan sedirinya—layaknya saudara kandung yang sebenarnya.

Sedangkan bagi Yoochun, Changmin itu seperti Minnie mouse bagi sang Micky. Bukan dalam hal romantis dan percintaan, namun lebih seperti kepada dua orang yang saling mengerti satu sama lain tanpa perlu kata-kata. Setiap kali ia merasa sedih, tanpa banyak bertanya, Changmin akan selalu diam dan menemaninya bermain piano sampai pagi. Dan saat Changmin merasa sedih, ia akan selalu membawakan banyak makanan dan minuman, untuk kemudian mereka habiskan bersama sampai pagi.

Dan bagi Yunho, jelas tak perlu diragukan lagi, Changmin adalah segalanya baginya. Dengan keadaannya yang memang sudah yatim-piatu, dan hanya memiliki halmoni dan haraboji di gwangju sana, baginya Changmin adalah seluruh hidupnya. Berteman semenjak awal junior high school, Yunho tak bisa memungkiri kalau meskipun ia adalah tipe yang perhatian pada teman-temannya, namun ia selalu merasakan keinginan untuk selalu memanjakan, membahagiakan dan membuat Changmin selalu tersenyum dan memperlihatkan missmatch eyesnya yang amat sangat ia sukai itu. Sifat unik Changmin membuatnya tak pernah bisa melepaskan perhatian darinya. Tubuh tinggi dan wajah manis Changmin tak pernah gagal untuk mengalihkan dunianya. Dan senyum Changmin selalu membuat hatinya menghangat dan ikut merasa berbahagia.

Perasaan itu semakin berkembang dan terus, terus, dan terus membesar hingga semakin lama, posisi Changmin di hatinya semakin tak tertangguhkan. Akhirnya Yunho memberanikan diri mneyatakan perasaannya ke Changmin, dan keduanya menjalin hubungan serius setahun sebelum kelulusan—dan selama itu, tak pernah sekalipun Changmin pergi dari sisinya. Membuatnya benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan jika harus melalui hari-hari setelah ini tanpa kekasih yang masih amat sangat ia cintai itu.

Keduanya bukan berasal dari golongan berada. Yunho yang yatim piatu masih di dukung oleh halmoni dan harabojinya, sehingga bisa melanjutkan kuliah. Dengan support dan dukungan dari kekasihnya, ia bisa mempercepat kelulusan dan mencari pekerjaan.

Namun tak begitu dengan Changmin. Ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Appanya yang memang sudah sakit-sakitan. Ia tak melanjutkan kuliah, dan bekerja part time dimana-mana, sebelum Jaejoong—yang juga tak melanjutkan kuliah karena ia hanya memiliki ketertarikan dengan dunia kuliner— membuka kafe kecil-kecilan dan Changmin menjadi karyawan pertamanya.

Jung Yunho adalah orang yang memiliki jiwa tanggung jawab yang besar. Dengan melihat keadaan Changmin yang seperti itu, ia benar-benar bekerja keras mencari pekerjaan yang layak. Dengan dukungan yang tak pernah berhenti dari Changmin, dan juga dorongan kuat dari hatinya untuk tak membiarkan Changmin terus kesusahan seperti itu, Yunho bekerja dengan keras hingga perlahan namun pasti ia bisa mencapai jabatan yang memuaskan ini.

Ia berusaha sedemikian keras dan akhirnya berhasil adalah karena Changmin. Semua yang ia lakukan adalah karena ia benar-benar mencintai Changmin, dan ingin membahagiakan satu-satunya orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya. Kalau kini Changmin meninggalkannya, untuk apa lagi ia hidup dan bekerja?

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**CKIIIIITTTT!**

Yunho yang saat itu tengah mengitari kota Busan langsung membanting setir ke tepi jalan dan menghentikan laju mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia bisa mendengar bunyi klakson marah dari pengemudi kendaraan lain di belakangnya, namun ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan saat itu hanyalah sosok tinggi kurus yang terlihat menjulang di antara pejalan kaki di sekitar sana. Dengan segera Yunho mencabut kunci mobilnya, dan bergegas keluar mencari sosok itu.

Mungkin akibat keramaian yang ia ciptakan, namja bertubuh tinggi kurus itu akhirnya menoleh ke TKP, dan tatapan mata Yunho langsung bersirobok dengan sepasang iris karamel yang sudah satu tahun ini tak pernah ia lihat lagi.

Ya Tuhan... betapa ia merindukan sepasang mata coklat yang akan membentuk lengkungan asimetris saat tersenyum itu... betapa ia merindukan wajah manis yang hampir sepuluh tahun selalu ia pandang dengan penuh cinta itu... betapa ia merindukan sosok tinggi dan ramping yang setiap hari ia peluk itu... Betapa ia merindukan sosok kekasihnya... sosok Shim Changminnya itu...

"Changmin.." panggilnya lirih dengan hati yang kini akhirnya kembali menghangat—setelah selama setengah tahun ini selalu membeku karena tak ada kekasihnya yang selalu menghangatkan hatinya.

Kedua iris Yunho melebar saat namja yang ia cintai itu tiba-tiba saja langsung berbalik dan berlari menjauhinya. "CHANGMIN!" seru Yunho keras sambil langsung mengejar namja yang ia cintai itu. Tak ia pedulikan kalau ia menabrak banyak orang, tak ia pedulikan mobilnya yang ia tinggalkan sembarangan itu—Yunho berlari mengejar Changmin seperti orang kesetanan.

_Tidak... tidak lagi... aku tak akan mau kehilanganmu lagi..._

Yunho terus berlari mengejar Changmin sekuat tenaga, namun apa daya, dengan kaki yang lebih panjang, Changmin jelas bisa berlari meninggalkannnya. Selain itu, keramaian ini benar-benar membuat Yunho kewalahan... hingga akhirnya ia harus kehilangan Changmin saat namja itu menyebrang jalan raya. Saat Yunho berniat menyeberang jalan yang sama, lampu pejalan kaki sudah menunjukkan warna merah, sehingga mau tak mau, Yunho harus berhenti.

"Shit! Baby... kenapa kau lari dariku?"

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Yunho hanya punya kesempatan selama dua minggu. Keberadaannya di Busan kali inipun sebenarnya murni kebetulan, karena ia memang tengah ditugaskan mengawasi cabang perusahaannya di kota yang agak jauh dari Seoul itu. Dan pengawasan yang ia lakukan itu hanya berjangka waktu dua minggu. Setelah itu, ia harus kembali ke Seoul.

Dan ini sudah tujuh hari berlalu semenjak kejadian dimana ia menemukan kekasihnya itu—tidak, selama Yunho tak mendengar penjelasan Changmin, ia masih tetap menganggap Changmin sebagai kekasihnya—dan selama tujuh hari ini, bisa dibilang Yunho sudah mengitari seluruh sudut kota Busan berkali-kali. Setiap hari, begitu waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4pagi, Yunho akan langsung keluar dan mengitari seluruh jalan-jalan di kota Busan ini dengan mobilnya, sampai nanti pukul 9, baru ia akan bekerja. Istirahat makan siang ia gunakan untuk makan siang di kantor, dan tidur. Sepulang kerja, ia akan kembali mengitari kota Busan berkali-kali dan berkali-kali sampai malam benar-benar merambat dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 atau pukul 2 pagi, baru ia kembali ke apartement sementaranya, untuk kemudian tidur sebentar, dan kembali mengulang aktifitas tu.

Tak peduli. Yunho tak peduli selelah apapun tubuhnya, kalau masih ada kesempatan untuk menemukan Changmin, meskipun itu hanya 1%, Yunho akan terus berusaha.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Bisa dibilang kalau Dewi Fortuna benar-benar tengah mencintainya. Saat ini waktu tengah menunjukkan pukul 02.30 dini hari. Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu yang sudah tahu kalau Changmin ada di Busan, akhirnya datang ke Busan tadi—saat akhirnya akhir pekan datang—, dan mereka berempat langsung mengitari kota busan secara berpencar.

Mengingat kalau Changmin lari dari Yunho, keempatnya akhirnya memutuskan kalau mereka menemukan Changmin, jangan tunjukkan diri, dan ikuti saja kemana Changmin pergi.

Dan saat Yunho tengah mengitari daerah proyek jalan di salah satu sudut kota Busan, ia melihatnya. Meskipun langit begitu gelap dan hanya cahaya temaram yang yang menjadi penerang, tapi Yunho tak akan mungkin pernah salah mengenali kekasihnya itu.

Tapi tunggu... kenapa kekasihnya itu mengenakan seragam pekerja? Apa itu berarti, Changmin mengambil kerja sambilan sebagai pekerja proyek jalan itu?

Mengikuti rencana mereka tadi, Yunho akhirnya muncur dan menepikan mobilnya ke tempat yang gelap dan agak tersembunyi, namun ia masih bisa mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Changmin. Setelah menghubungi ketiga orang lainnya, Yunho akhirnya mematikan mesin mobilnya dan menunggu dalam diam.

**.**

Satu jam berlalu, dan rasanya hati Yunho benar-benar sudah tersayat-sayat dengan darah yang mengalir deras. Air mata sudah mengalir dari kedua matanya saat ia hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan saja ketika ia melihat kekasihnya—Changminnya bekerja mengangkat bahan bangunan yang berat itu.

Bibir bawahnya sudah berdarah karena ia gigit terlalu keras ketika ia tak bisa berlari dan menolong kekasihnya waktu Changmin terjatuh karena mengangkat tiga karung semen di pundaknya...

_Ya tuhan..._

Changminnya mungkin bukan sepenuhnya namja lemah... tapi itu lihatlah tubuh kurusnya itu...

Kenapa... kenapa Changminnya harus melakukan pekerjaan berat ini?

"Jae... apa aku harus terus diam dan menunggu?" ucap Yunho ketika ia sudah tak sanggup lagi melihat kekasihnya bekerja dengan bahan dan alat-alat bangunan yang berat itu. Dari jarak sejauh ini Yunho bisa melihat kalau tubuh Changmin sudah bermandikan keringat—padahal udara malam ini cukup dingin. "Aku tak sanggup Jae... melihat Changmin... aku tak sanggup..."

Jaejoong di seberang sana terpaku mendengarkan suara Yunho yang terdengar serak dan begitu putus asa itu. Dengan hati-hati Jaejoong bertanya, "Yun, apa kau... menangis?"

Yunho mengangkuk dalam diam. "Jae... tak bisakah aku turun dan menghentikannya sekarang? A—aku tak sanggup untuk melihatnya lebih lama lagi..."

Yunho merasakan satu sayatan lagi mengiris hatinya melihat Changmin berjalan sempoyongan mengangkat balok beton yang meskipun ukurannya tak terlalu besar, tapi terlihat begitu berat itu...

"A-aku tak sanggup Jae... melihat Changmin... terlalu menyakitkan..." . Air mata mengalir semakin deras dari sepasang matanya.

"Jangan Yun. Kita tak ingin kehilangan jejaknya lagi kan?" ucap Jaejoong dengan lirih.

Amarah Yunho meluap ketika mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. "Lalu maksudmu aku harus diam dan melihat saja ketika Changmin terseok mengangkat balok beton itu? Apa aku harus berdiam saja melihat kekasihku terjatuh karena membawa tiga karung semen? Apa aku harus terus berdiam diri?! Jawab aku Jae!" seru Yunho meluapkan amarahnya.

"Jangan jadikan aku tempat pelampiasan amarahmu Yun. Aku tahu kau marah pada dirimu sendiri yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau boleh turun dan menghampirinya, tapi aku tak mau bertanggung jawab kalau kita kehilangan jejaknya lagi, dan memulai pencarian ini dari awal."

Yunho langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan kasar, dan ia memukul setirnya untuk melampiaskan amarah yang bergumul di dalam hatinya. "Shit! Kau benar-benar namja tak berguna Jung Yunho! Namja macam apa kau, yang hanya diam dan melihat kekasihnya bekerja kasar seperti itu!" maki Yunho pada dirinya sendiri yang benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ini. Air mata kesedihan dan kemarahan terus mengalir membasahi pipi dan hatinya.

"..._Baby_..."

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Yunho menatap bangunan di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Gedung besar bertingkat yang memiliki mobil ambulans siap sedia di depannya dan ruangan bertuliskan ER(Emergency Room) itu bukan sebuah Rumah Sakit kan?

Kenapa... kenapa Changmin masuk ke dalam rumah sakit itu? Siapa... siapa yang harus di rawat di sana?

Yunho akhirnya membelokkan mobilnya masuk ke dalam parkiran Rumah Sakit itu saat sepuluh menit berlalu dan Changmin tak keluar dari sana. Yunho langsung menuju ruang informasi, dan bertanya kepada petugas yang berjaga disana.

"Permisi, apakah Shim Changmin, atau kerabatnya ada yang di rawat disini?"

Petugas itu mendongak dan menatap Yunho dengan curiga. Namun dengan menunjukkan senyuman—terpaksa—nya, sepertinya yeoja yang tengah bertugas itu langsung terpengaruh dan mencarikan data yang ia maksud.

"Umm.. disini ada Appa dari Shim Changmin-ssi. Shim Dongsik-ssi tengah di rawat di ICU. Kamar nomor 4."

Kedua iris Yunho membulat kaget saat mendengar berita itu. Shim Dongsik... Appa Changmin... dirawat di ruang ICU?

"Maaf, tapi kalau boleh saya tahu, Shim Dongsik-ssi sakit apa? Kenapa bisa sampai di ICU?" tanya Yunho dengan menunjukkan senyum—terpaksa—nya lagi.

"Shim Dongsik-ssi menderita Leukemia stadium tiga." . Tubuh Yunho terasa di sambar halilintar saat mendnegar ucapan petugas itu. "Ia melakukan kemoterapi pertamanya lima bulan lalu, dan setelah dilakukan operasi pengangkatan kankernya sebulan lalu, ia belum sadar sampai sekarang."

Tubuh Yunho membeku saat akhirnya kesadaran menghampirinya. Jadi... inikah alasan mengapa Changmin pergi darinya? Alasan mengapa Changmin meminta putus dan menghilang dari hadapannya dan yang lain...

"Tuan?"

Yunho tersentak saat mendengar panggilan bingung dari yeoja itu. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyum lagi, dan berpamitan pada yeoja tadi dengan sesopan mungkin.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Y—Yunho... ap—apa yang kau—"

Changmin tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya karena tubuhnya langsung di tarik oleh Yunho ke dalam pelukan hangat yang sudah lama tak lagi ia rasakan.

"Jangan begini baby... kenapa kau lari dari kami... lari dariku saat kau mengalami cobaan ini? Apakah aku ini benar-benar tak berguna bagimu?" bisik Yunho dalam pelukannya.

Changmin merasakan ada tangan tak kasat mata yang meremas jantung dan hatinya saat mendengar ucapan Yunho. Dan rasa sakit itu terasa berlipat saat ia merasakan bahu kanannya basah.

"A-aku tak bermaksud... A-aku tak pernah menganggapmu tak berguna hyung.." sahutnya dengan suara bergetar. Bagaimana...bagaimana bisa Yunho berpikir seperti itu? Apa Yunho tak mengerti kalau ia terlalu mencintai namja itu... terlalu mencintainya, hingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi—meski hatinya sendiri terasa remuk ketika melakukan itu—daripada ia harus menyusahkan kekasihnya itu?

"Lalu kenapa... kenapa kau tak datang padaku baby? Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk pergi dan menghilang? Apakah kau menganggapku dan yang lainnya bukan siapa-siapa yang bisa kau mintai tolong?"

Changmin bisa merasakan bendungan air matanya hancur saat mendengar ucapan Yunho. Sungguh... ia tak pernah berpikir seperti itu... ia hanya tak ingin menyusahkan semuanya, karena itu ia memilih pergi—meski rasanya sangat berat untuk meninggalkan mereka semua, terutama namja yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat ini.

"A-aniya hyung—_hiks_... aku—aku hanya tak ingin... tak ingin menyusahkanmu... Kumohon jangan—_hiks_... jangan berpikir seperti itu hyung..." pintanya sambil memeluk erat tubuh kekar kekasihnya yang lama tak ia temui itu.

"Tapi apa kau tahu baby, tindakanmu ini memaksaku berpikir seperti itu—"

"Aniya hyung..!" tukas Changmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Kumohon... kumohon jangan berpikir begitu hyung... Kau—_hiks_... kau sangat berarti bagiku hyung... karena itu—_hiks_... karena itu aku tak mau menyusahkanmu lebih dari ini hyung... A-aku tak ingin kau membenciku karena aku hanya menjadi beban bagimu..."

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Changmin yang terus bergetar keras itu. "Baby... kau tak akan pernah menjadi beban bagiku. Dan aku tak akan pernah sanggup untuk membencimu. Tahukah kau bagaimana aku menjalani enam bulan ini tanpa dirimu, baby? Warna di dunia ini memudar menjadi hitam-putih dan semuanya terasa samar. Pikiran buruk mengenai kesalahan apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu hingga kau meninggalkanku mencekik hatiku dengan kuat..." Yunho menghentikan ucapannya saat ia melihat Changmin menatapnya dengan tatapan memelasnya dan menggeleng dengan kuat.

"Hyung...mian—_hiks_... mianhae... kumohon jangan berpikir seperti itu hyung... Saat mendengar A—Appa di vonis leukemia stadium tiga... pikiranku terasa blank... dan a-aku langsung berpikir mengenai banyaknya biaya yang harus dikeluarkan... dan aku—aku tak mau menyusahkanmu hyung..." jelas Changmin dengan suara yang masih tersendat. "A-aku mencintaimu hyung... terlalu mencintaimu untuk tak membiarkan diriku menyusahkanmu..."

Yunho mengelus punggung Changmin dengan lembut. "Apa kau tak tahu untuk siapa aku bekerja begini keras di perusahaan? Itu semua untukmu, baby. Aku tak ingin membuatku merasakan kesusahan jika bersamaku. Lalu apa kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu karena kau berpikir kalau kau akan menyusahkanku? ...Apa kau tak berpikir kalau aku akan merasa lebih sakit saat melihatmu bekerja sampai dini hari untuk mengangkat bahan bangunan sampai kau terseok dan terjatuh?... Apa kau berpikir aku akan bahagia saat tahu orang yang kucintai tengah kesusahan? ...Apa kau berpikir rasa cintaku padamu selemah itu baby? Apa kau—"

Yunho tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena kini kedua tangan Changmin sudah berada di depan mulutnya. Menahannya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aniya hyung... mian... mianhae—_hiks_... mianhae... mianhae hyung..."

Yunho ingin melanjutan ucapannya mengenai betapa tak percayanya Changmin padanya, namun ucapan maaf dan air mata yang terus mengalir itu membuat amarahnya perlahan mereda. Dan tangan yang menutup mulutnya ini... kenapa terasa begini kasar hanya dalam waktu enam bulan? Apa saja yang sudah di lakukan kekasihnya sampai tangan yang lentik dan biasanya terasa lembut ini jadi begini kasar?

Yunho meraih kedua tangan Changmin dan mencium kedua telapak tangan itu."Ini membuatku sakit baby. Melihatmu bekerja kasar membuatku merasa tak berguna. Aku ini kekasihmu. Bersandar dan bergantunglah padaku saat kau mengalami kesusahan." ucapnya lembut. "Lebih menyakitkan dan menyusahkan saat kau pergi dari hidupku daripada sekedar bekerja keras membiayai pengobatan Dongsik Appa. Karena itu, kumohon... kumohon baby, percayalah dan bergantunglah padaku."

Changmin mengangguk sambil bibirnya terus menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali.

"Berjanjilah... berjanjilah jangan menghilang lagi seperti ini, baby. Kau tahu kalau aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu disampingku.. Kau hanya boleh pergi dariku kalau kau menghendaki aku mengakhiri hidup—"

Yunho kembali tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena lagi-lagi kedua tangan Changmin menutup mulutnya.

"Aku mengerti hyung... aku mengerti... karena enam bulan inipun rasanya seperti neraka bagiku..."

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Changmin mendapatkan tiga pukulan agak keras di kepalanya masing-masing dari Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu saat ketiganya datang menjenguk keesokan paginya. Ah, selain itu ia juga mendapatkan pelukan erat dan juga omelan _**'dasar maknae bodoh! Apa kau tak menganggap kami sebagai hyungdeulmu'**_ serta tangisan _**'Minnie, hiks..kenapa kau jadi kurus begini?'**_ dari ketiganya.

Hati Changmin mulai terasa lebih ringan karena ia memiliki tiga hyung dan satu kekasih yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar kini. Dan yang lebih membahagiakan, Appanya akhirnya membuka mata setelah lama satu bulan berada dalam kondisi koma.

Kata dokter, saat operasi kemarin, ada sel kanker yang belum terangkat sepenuhnya, dan sel kanker itu berusaha menginvasi saraf otak. Namun untunglah rangkaian kemoterapi yang di jalani semenjak lima bulan lalu bisa menekan sel kanker itu dan membunuhnya perlahan-lahan selama satu bulan ini. Karena itulah Appa Changmin berada dalam kondisi koma selama ini.

Kata dokter itu lagi, biarpun sudah terangkat, kemungkinan tumbuhnya kanker itu lagi memiliki presentase yang cukup tinggi. Karena itu ia masih harus menjalani empat kali kemoterapi lagi. Tapi setidaknya semua bisa lega, karena Appa Changmin sudah tak berada dalam kondisi kritis.

Menuruti perintah Yunho, akhirnya Appa Changmin di rujuk ke Rumah Sakit di Seoul yang lebih canggih, dan Changmin kembali pada pekerjaannya yang semula—menjadi pelayan di kafe milik Jaejoong.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Hyung... apa aku tak bisa membantu apapun?" tanya Changmin saat Yunho memeluk Changmin sebelum tidur.

"Apa maksudmu baby?"

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadinya ia sandarkan di dada Yunho. "Kau bekerja keras dan menggunakan uang penghasilanmu untuk pengobatan Appa, sedangkan aku cuma membantu sangat sedikit dengan gaji kecil dari kafe Jae hyung. Aku merasa tak berguna dan menyusahkan. Apa tak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi?"

Yunho menghela nafas dan menarik kekasihnya itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Berapa kali harus kubilang kalau kau tak menyusahkanku baby. Dan kalau ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan itu adalah... buat hidupku bahagia dan berwarna dengan terus berada di sampingku sampai maut yang memisahkan kita." ucap Yunho sambil menatap tepat ke bola mata Changmin. "Would you, baby?"

Changmin bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas dan rona merah mulai menyebar di wajahnya. Ia langsung menunduk karena tak sanggup menatap mata Yunho lebih lama lagi. Ucapan Yunho tadi... bukankah itu ucapan yang ada pada sumpah pernikahan?

"Baby?"

Tubuh Changmin sedikit tersentak saat mendengar panggilan Yunho padanya.

"Baby, answer me. Would you?"

Changmin mendongak saat merasakan tangan Yunho berada di pipinya. Dan saat Changmin menatap Yunho yang tengah tersenyum padanya dengan begitu lembut... dengan tatapn mata yang memancarkan perasaan cinta...

"I do, hyung. I do.."

...hatinya mengambil alih tubuhnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan hati pasangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Annyeong~**

**Balik lagi kilat buat mengasah ulang kemampuan bikin FF lewat ff-ff oneshot sebelum berani lanjutin FF chaptered yang lain. Soalnya gimana yah...kalo ff chaptered itu, kalo feelnya kurang, jadinya bakal berantakan sampe belakang, makanya ini aku masih coba-coba lagi balikin mood dan kemampuan nulis lewat oneshot Homin (cz aku kan hominshipper akut)..**

**Gomawo buat semuanya yang udah ngasih support buatku lewat review *poppo satu satu***

**Gomawo juga buat doanya buat nae harboji... ini sedang berusaha bangkit lagi—meskipun apa ini, kenapa ff-nya hawanya mewek2 terus gini?! #jambak rambut.**

**Yah, sudahlah.. lupakan yang di atas tadi. Yang pasti, buat semua reader yang sudi ninggalin jejak review dan mensupportku terus, JEONGMAL GOMAWO all~ #tebar poppo Changmin***

**Last, mash minta pendapatnya buat ff yang ini... feelnya udah dapat, ato masih kurang? Kalo memang masih ada yang kurang, bilang jujur aja cz aku menerima kritik yang dibarengi saran dengan tangan terbuka~**


	10. Don't Touch Me

.

Host : "How would you feel if a man touch you?"

Yunho : "Changmin hates it so much'

Host : "How would you react?"

Changmin : "Under the condition that the people is younger than me, I would beat him up!"

Host : "Really?"

Changmin : "Yes. I hate it so much!"

TVXQ – Hello Counselor

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**HominLand"**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : T

**Length** : Oneshot/chapter

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, Full of HoMin couple.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**"Don't Touch Me"**

**.**

.

"Aish! Menyebalkan!"

Yunho langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat Changmin sedang menepis tangan Siwon yang sedang usil itu.

"Yah! Siwon! Kau menjijikkan tahu!" seru Changmin lagi saat Siwon terus saja berusaha untuk menggandeng tangannya.

"Yah! Kyuuuu! Singkirkan namjachingumu ini dariku!"

Seruan Changmin kembali terdengar tatkala Siwon yang merasa kalau reaksi Changmin itu lucu, malah meneruskan tindakannya. Namja berjuluk Ma Siwon itu hampir saja benar-benar akan memeluk Changmin kalau saja Kyuhyun tak langsung datang ke tempat mereka.

"**Hyung**." ucap namja yang merupakan maknae dari member Super Junior itu dengan desisan yang terdengar cukup mengerikan.

Yunho menatap Siwon dengan tatapan heran sekaligus kagum saat namja kekar itu menghentikan gerakannya, dan secepat kilat, namja itu langsung berada di samping Kyuhyun dan memeluk namja yang semakin lama pipinya semakin chubby itu.

"Waeyo baby? Jangan bilang kau cemburu, hmm?" goda Siwon yang tanpa tahu malu langsung menghadiahi pipi chubby Kyuhyun dengan hujan kecupan-kecupan.

Yunho, Changmin dan para member Super Junior yang lain menatap malas pada pasangan yang sangat suka mengumbar kemesraan itu dengan malas.

.

"Aigooo, kenapa kuda itu pulang ke dorm? Bukannya biasanya dia pulang ke apartement pribadi atau rumahnya?" keluh Changmin yang langsung menempatkan diri di samping Eunhyuk dan Donghae di sofa depan TV.

Siwon yang mendengar keluhan Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan penuh konspirasi. "Tentu saja aku pulang karena aku tahu kalian akan main kemari hari ini. Mana mau aku membiarkan babyKyu**KU** kau monopoli seenaknya." ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Yunho.

"Dan aku juga tak mau kalau saat kita disini, kau malah mengurung diri di kamar Kyu, bermain game berdua, dan mencueki aku." lanjut Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakang Changmin, dan memeluk leher namja paling tinggi itu dari belakang sofa.

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan memberikan deathglarenya pada Yunho. "Jadi kau yang mengabari kuda itu kalau kita mau kesini, hyung?"

Yunho hanya mengeluarkan senyuman sejuta voltnya itu tanpa menjawab apapun.

Lama Changmin menatap hyungnya yang terus tersenyum sok polos itu, dan akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas menyerah. "Kau kekanakan, hyung." ujarnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan kembali memfokuskan diri di menonton TV.

Yunho tersenyum girang melihat kalau maknaenya itu memaafkannya dengan sebegitu mudahnya. Karena itu ia memilih untuk tak beranjak dari tempatnya dan melipat tangannya untuk menyandarkan tubuh di sofa. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu kiri Changmin sambil sesekali menyesap aroma khas maknaenya itu.

"Hey, kalian kapan ada waktu untuk latihan lagi? Spectrum itu di bawah asuhan Kangta hyung, dan kalian tahu kan kerasnya Kangta hyung kalau soal performance." ucap Yunho memulai percakapan dengan pasangan HaeHyuk yang juga anggota SM the Performance.

"Kalau kami sih gampang, soalnya pembuatan MV SJM yang Breakdown sudah selesai. Yang jadi masalah itu ya kau itu Yun. Kalian masih sibuk dengan Humanoids kan?" sahut Donghae yang masih tetap fokus pada acara TV yang memang merupakan favorite mereka berdua. Spongebob Squarepants.

"Hmm, kalau soal itu.." Yunho tak meneruskan kalimatnya karena ia tengah mengingat jadwal mereka beberapa hari ke depan nanti, sembari satu tangannya aktif memainkan jemarinya di bahu Changmin meskipun itu hanya sentuhan ringan."...kurasa di pertengahan bulan Desember ini jadwal sudah agak mereda. Mulai saat itu kita bisa latihan lagi."

Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi berdiam diri akhirnya bergerak saat iklan menyela film yang mereka tonton itu. "Dari tadi kuperhatikan, bukankah kau itu tak suka dengan skinship, Changmin-ah?" tanya namja pecinta strawberry itu tiba-tiba.

"Ne. Wae?"

"Aku tadi melihat sih, waktu kau menepis tangan Siwonnie." ucap Eunhyuk yang disahuti oleh Changmin berupa anggukan kepala.

"Lalu?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Lalu, kenapa dari tadi kau santai-santai saja waktu Yunho menyentuhmu?"

Changmin terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia tiba-tiba saja langsung berdiri. "Itu bukan urusanmu, ikan teri kurus! Aah, aku lapar. Aku mau merampok makanan kalian." ucapnya tanpa berani melihat ke arah Eunhyuk ataupun yang lain sebelum melesat cepat ke dapur di dorm SuJu itu.

"Aargghh!"

Erang kesakitan Eunhyuk langsung terdengar, diikuti dengan Yunho yang menjauh dari ruang tengah untuk menyusul Changmin ke dapur.

"Aish! Yunho itu kenapa sih? Sakit tahu!" usap sang anchovy itu sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya yang sakit karena dihantam oleh kepalan tangan leader TVXQ itu.

Donghae di sampingnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil ikut membantu mengusap kepala Eunhyuk penuh sayang. "Aku heran, kau ini yadong, tapi kenapa kadang sepolos ini sih?"

"Apa maksudmu, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk tak senang.

"Changmin itu kan namjachingunya Yunho. Jadi meskipun ia tak suka skinship, kalau yang melakukan itu Yunho, tentu saja ia senang. Dan kau tahu kalau Changmin itu sebenarnya cukup pemalu, seperti maknae kita juga. Jadi meskipun ia senang, ia tak akan menunjukkannya di depan kita." jelas Donghae sambil mengelus kepala kekasihnya itu. "Kau juga senang kalau kusentuh begini kan?"

"Ah. Ne. Aku mengerti."

.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

"Changminnie, jangan cemberut begitu~ " bujuk Yunho yang sudah menyusul Changmin di dapur. Di sana hanya ada mereka berdua, karena itu Yunho langsung meraih pinggang ramping Changmin (meskipun ia sangatsangatsangat penasaran bagaimana Changmin tak pernah menjadi gendut meskipun nafsu makannya tiga kali lipat dari miliknya) dan memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat.

"Lepas, hyung." elak Changmin sambil berusaha melepaskan lengan kekasihnya itu. "Aku mau cari snack." ucapnya sambil melepaskan diri dari Yunho dan berjalan ke arah kulkas.

Yunho menghela nafas melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, dan kembali meraih pinnggang kekasihnya itu dalam pelukan erat. "Changminnie, Super Junior itu juga keluarga kan? Dan mereka semua tahu kalau kau ini kekasihku. Jadi tak apa kan?"

Changmin menghentikan semua gerakannya, dan memilih untuk bersandar di bahu kekar Yunho. "Tapi kan tetap saja. Aku tak suka kalau kau melakukan skinship di depan banyak orang. Rasanya... ukhh.."

"Hahahaha.. Aku tahu.. aku tahu.. Apa jadinya ya, kalau semua orang tahu kalau evil maknaenya TVXQ, sang Lord VoldeMin yang terkenal tak suka skinship, ternyata tak pernah menolak kalau yang melakukannya itu aku."

"Yah! Hyung!" seru Changmin sambil melepaskan diri dari lilitan tangan Yunho di pinggangnya.

Namun Yunho tak tinggal diam, hampir saja tangannya lepas dar Changmin, ia langsung menggerakkan jari-jarinya, dan menggelitik pinggang Changmin yang sangat ticklish itu.

"Ah—ahahahahhaha..ahh..hyung..stop—hahahahaha..!" pekik Changmin kegelian. Ia memang tak tahan kalau di gelitik seperti itu, jadilah kini ia tertawa dan berusaha mengelak dari serangan tangan Yunho dengan cara bergerak kesembarang arah tanpa perhitungan.

"C-Changminnie!" seru Yunho panik saat melihat Changmin yang berusaha kabur darinya itu kini bergerak mundur ke arah meja pantry yang memiliki sudut yang tajam.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho langsung memeluk tubuh Changmin dan menarik tubuh kekasihnya itu kebelakang. Namun sepertinya karena Yunho menarik tubuh kekasihnya terlalu keras, ia jadi hilang keseimbangan dan—

**BRUK!**

"Yah! Itu suara apa?" seru Yesung yang langsung mendatangi dapur mereka yang menjadi asal suara itu.

Namun kepanikan di wajah Yesung langsung berganti dengan ekspresi malas saat melihat keadaan di dapur mereka itu. "Yah! Yunho! Changmin! Kalau kalian mau melakukan_ 'this and that'_, jangan disini pabbo!" seru Yesung dengan suara keras sambil meninggalkan kedua eksistensi disana.

Changmin yang bingung dengan ucapan Yesung langsung mencari wajah Yunho, dan menemukan kalau tubuh Yunho itu sekarang berada di bawahnya. Wajah Changmin langsung merona saat menyadari kalau kini ia tengah menduduki pinggang Yunho dengan posisi tubuh yang condong ke wajah Yunho karena tadi ia terjatuh.

Posisinya itu seperti posisi _uke on top_, dan Changmin langsung berusaha turun dari atas tubuh Yunho dengan wajah yang makin memerah.

Tapi Yunho yang memiliki refleks tubuh yang jelas lebih bagus dari Changmin langsung menahan tubuh Changmin untuk tetap di tempat. "Changminnie, karena tadi teriakan Yesung hyung sepertinya sudah terdengar ke seluruh dorm, bagaimana kalau kita buat ucapannya itu jadi kenyataan saja, hmm?" ucap Yunho dengan nada seduktif.

Tangan namja yang lebih tua dua tahun itu sudah mengelus-elus punggung Changmin dengan gerakan seduktif, sebelum Changmin menepisnya dan turun dari tubuh Yunho. Wajahnya kini amat sangat memerah bagaikan tomat matang. "P-pabbo! Ini bukan dorm kita!" seru sang maknae yang langsung melesat perg dari dapur. Meninggalkan Yunho yang kini tertawa senang karena sudah membuat wajah Changmin terlihat sangat manis dengan rona merah sebagai penghiasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**KREEKK!**

Changmin yang saat itu berada di ruang latihan dan sedang membaca buku, langsung mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara aneh yang sebenarnya tak asing itu.

Tujuh orang lain yang tengah berlatih itupun langsung menghentikan latihannya, dan menatap ke arah asal suara dengan wajah penuh ingin tahu.

"Ah, robek." ucap Yunho dengan ekspresi gabungan antara kaget, heran dan ingin tertawa saat melihat jahitan bajunya robek di bagian ketiak belakang. Sepertinya baju itu memang terlalu ketat, sedangkan kalau soal dance, Yunho selalu melakukannya dengan penuh semangat, hingga jadi robeklah bajunya itu.

Changmin yang melihat itu langsung menghela nafas dan meraih ke dalam tasnya. Ia merogoh-rogoh isi tasnya yang banyak itu, mengeluarkan kacamata, aksesoris, tissue basah, grocery bag,dan lain-lain, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah tas kecil di dalamnya.

"Kemarikan bajumu, hyung." ucap Changmin sambil membuka tas kecilnya dan mengeluarkan sepaket jarum dan benang dari dalamnya.

"Ah! Sudah kuduga!" seru Taemin penuh kemenangan saat melihat Changmin mulai memasukkan benang ke dalam jarum itu.

"Hmm? Kau kenapa Taem?" tanya Changmin menatap hoobae manis mereka itu, sementara tangannya menerima baju dari Yunho.

"Aku tak percaya waktu hyung bilang kalau jarum dan benang itu hyung gunakan untuk mengatasi sakit perut! Aku tahu kalau pasti ada alasan sebenarnya dibalik itu!" ucap Taemin penuh semangat, sebelum mulutnya di bekap oleh Minho dan ditarik menjauh dari Changmin.

"Baby, kita semua tahu itu, tapi tak bisakah kau tak mengucapkannya dengan keras?" bisik Minho sambil menatap ke arah Donghae, Eunhyun, Kai dan Lay yang ada disana.

Changmin yang mendnegar bisikan keras Minho itu merasakan wajahnya memanas. Namun ia bukan tipe yang akan berdiam saja.

"Kalau kalian berisik, tak hanya baju ini saja yang akan kujahit, tapi juga mulut kalian semua. **Arra**?" ancam Changmin yang kini berkonsentrasi untuk menjahit robekan pada baju Yunho itu. Berusaha menghiraukan tatapan yang diberikan para hyung dan hoobaenya itu.

Yunho yang melihat situasi Changmin itu langsung menepukkan kedua tangannya keras-keras demi menarik perhatian.

"Yah! Ayo kita berlatih lagi. Perform pertama kita adalah di SBS Gayo Daejung tanggal 29 Desember nanti. Jadi jangan buang-buang waktu karena jadwal kita masing-masing sudah sangat padat." instruksi Yunho yang langsung menghidupkan lagu Spectrum dan kembali berlatih.

.

..

Changmin menghela nafas saat ketujuh namja anggota SM the performance itu kembali mengkonsentrasikan diri untuk kembali berlatih koreografi mereka, sementara ia kembali berkonsentrasi menjahit bajunya Yunho.

Omong-omong tentang Yunho...

Changmin merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas saat ia melirik ke sana dan melihat Yunho meliukkan tubuh topless-nya dalam gerakan dance yang menggoda. Tubuh Yunho yang liat dengan dada yang kekar dan abs yang terbentuk sempurna itubenar-benar mengundang nafsu.

Merasakan kalau ada yang menatapnya, Yunho melirik ke arah satu-satunya namja lain yang tak ikut latihan, dan matanya menemukan Changmin yang curi-curi pandang ke arahnya.

Yunho menyeringai mesum—dan seringaian itu makin dalam saat melihat tubuh Changmin tersentak karena dirinya.

Jangan salah, bukan hanya Changmin yang saat ini tergoda karena tubuhnya. Namun Yunho pun begitu. Setiap kali melihat Changmin menggunakan jarum dan benang untuk menjahit bajunya yang robek atau kancing bajunya yang lepas, entah kenapa Yunho tak bisa untuk tak merasa terangsang.

Ia tak tahu mengapa, tapi melihat gerakan jemari lentik Changmin dan juga kenyataan bahwa Changmin—yang notabene adalah seorang namja—tengah menjahit hanya untuknya, membangkitkan nafsu tersendiri dalam tubuhnya.

Yunho melirik ke arah jam di dinding, dan senyumnya merekah karena sebentar lagi waktu latihan mereka selesai, dan mereka brdua bisa kembali ke dorm.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

"H-hyung!" seru Changmin yang kini tubuhnya melayang karena di gendong oleh Yunho. Mereka barusan saja memasuki dorm mereka, dan tiba-tiba saja Yunho langsung menggendong tubuhnya begitu saja.

"Kau tahu Changminnie, setiap kali melihatmu menjahit, aku jadi terangsang dan langsung ingin _'memakanmu'_ saat itu juga." ucap Yunho denga suara rendah sambil menendang pintu kamar mereka dengan kakinya, dan langsung melempar tubuh Changmin ke atas bed.

"Y-Yah! B-besok kita perform Humaniods hyung!" tolak Changmin sambil berusaha turun dari ranjang.

Namun Yunho yang sudah terlanjur bernafsu, langsung mengurung Changmin di bawah tubuhnya. "Kau tak akan bisa lari ke mana-mana Changminnie." seringai Yunho yang kini menaikkan baju Changmin dan mulai menggerayangi tubuh atas kekasihnya itu.

"Y-Yah! Don't touch me—_aahhh_..!" Tubuh Changmin melemas saat Yunho meremas kejantanannya yang masih berada di balik celana itu.

.

..

...sepertinya, malam ini ia akan kembali menyerah pada Yunho, seperti malam sebelumya, malam sebelum sebelumnya, dan malam sebelum sebelum sebelumnya. Seperti setiap malam yang ia lalui semenjak mereka meresmikan status sebagai sepasang kekasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Anyyeongg~!**

**Author sempetin bikin oneshot gegara nonton ulang TVXQ di Hello Counselor ama TVXQ di Strong Heart dimana isi tas Changmin dibuka dan ternyata ada jarum dan benang!**

**Dan sekalian apdet HominLand, juga memenuhi requestan UknowLia yang minta ff fluff homin~**

**Biarpun gak full romantis, tapi ini fluff juga kan..**

**Mian kalo kurang puas, dan NC-nya author CUT d situ ajah~**

**Last, Happy New Year everybody~! #tebar boxer HoMin**

**Ups! Yang udah baca, jangan lupa reviewnya yah~ telat gapapa, asal jangan jadi Sider, Ok?**


	11. Telephone

.

.

Author **Ela JungShim **presents

Parts of HoMinLand

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"Telephone"**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : T

**Length** : Oneshot

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's yang berserakan!

a/n : ff ini terbentuk dari paksaan dari salah satu author HoMin yang super pemaksa =..= Homin El aka el (please, setelah ini aq gak mau nerima smsmu yang isinya minta bikinin ff secara mendadak n memaksa, ok? Cukup stress aq ngadepin kau =_=")

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

.

Changmin melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak diam di atas meja tempatnya di make up. Semejak pagi, tak sekalipun benda itu berbunyi atau bergetar. Membua semakin detik menjadi semakin menjengkelkan baginya.

"Changmin-ah, ada apa? Sedari tadi kulihat kau melirik ponselmu dan mengabaikan naskahmu." tegur Coordi noona TVXQ! tersebut.

Changmin yang tertangkap basah sedang menatap ponsel dan mengabaikan naskah di tangannya itu hanya tersenyum meringis ke arah coordi noona mereka yang sudah sangat hafal sifatnya itu. "Hehehe, mian noona." ucapnya sambil kembali fokus pada naskah variety show-nya yang baru. Cool Kids on the Block.

**.**

**.**

_'Aneh'_, batin Changmin lagi saat fokusnya kembali buyar saat ia melirik ponselnya. Pagi ini ia memang berangkat kerja dari rumah keluarganya. Dan ia berangkat di jemput oleh manajer dan coordi noona mereka. Yang berarti bahwa mereka langsung berangkatke tempat syuting. Membuatnya tak sempat melihat Yunho hyung pagi ini.

Namun hal yang paling mengganggu pikirannya saat ini adalah, kenapa sedari pagi, Yunho hyung tak menghubunginya-atau setidaknya mengiriminya pesan— sama sekali?

Jelas ini hal yang aneh, karena hyungnya itu bukan tipe yang bisa menghabiskan pagi tanpa mengganggunya dengan telepon atau pesan-pesan konyol yang sangat tak penting. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari liburnya-dimana coordi noona yang biasanya mengurusi mereka berdua, kini hanya fokus padanya. Yang berarti semakin tak mungkin lagi bagi hyungnya itu untuk tak terus meminta perhatiannya dengan telepon-telepon dan pesan-pesan konyolnya itu.

_'Aneh. Pasti ada sesuatu..Apa yang sedang dilakukan hyung pabbo satu itu?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oke! Waktunya untuk break. Syuting akan dilakukan satu jam lagi. Makan siang sudah ada di masing-masing ruang tunggu."

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya.." seru Changmin pada semua kru wooye dan juga pada dua sunbaenya di dunia entertain itu.

Setelah selesai menyalami semuanya, Changmin langsung kabur ke ruang tunggunya tanpa menunggu manajer dan coordi noonanya. Begitu sampai, ia yang biasanya menyambar makanan yang di sediakan itu malah menyambar tas miliknya, dan membukanya dengan cepat. Ia mengambil sesuatu di dalam sana, dan ekspresi wajahnya semakin menggelap.

Jung Yunho sialan itu sama sekali tak menghubunginya! Orang itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

Tak punya kesabaran yang tersisa, Changmin segera menekan speed dial nomor satu dan menunggu dengan tak sabar.

'Tuuuutt... Tuuuuutt...'

"Jung Yunho, cepat angkat telepon dariku.." gumamnya tanpa henti sembari menunggu nada sambung yang membuatnya benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran.

"Tuuuuutt.. Tuuuu-cklek. Yoboseyo Chang—"

"—Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku, hah?!" sambar Changmin tanpa membiarkan namja di seberang sana menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Baby Changdol, apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Jung Yunho!"

"Tapi baby, aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksudmu.."

Jeda sejenak, namun Yunho bisa mendengar kalau maknaenya di seberang sana tengah mengambil nafas.

"Tak mengerti maksudku? Jangan bercanda Jung idiot! Katakan, apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku, hah? Tadi pagi kau tak meneleponku. Seharian ini pun kau tak menghubungiku sama sekali. Kau juga tak meninggalkan pesan apapun ke ponselku. Pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Cepat katakan!"

Yunho terdiam sejenak, sebelum tawa kecil lolos dari bibirnya. "Oh, my baby Changdol, kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan?"

Changmin yang mendengarkan tawa maskulin Yunho langsung pada telinganya, tak bisa menahan jantungnya untuk tak berdebar-debar seperti gadis muda yang tengah jatuh cinta. Selain itu, semburat merah pun mulai menyebar di wajah manisnya itu.

"Y-yah! Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan!"

Tawa Yunho semakin mengeras-dan makin membuat jantung Changmin seras ingin meledak mendengar tawa rendah yang maskulin itu. "Baby-ah, aku sama sekali tak menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu. Seharian ini aku tak menghubungimu karena Siwon mengajakku keluar."

"Benar begitu?" tanya Changmin sambil memincingkan mata tak percaya.

"Tentu saja benar, baby. Mian karena sudah membuatmu gelisah menunggu telepon ataupun pesan dariku."

"S-siapa yang menunggu teleponmu? A-aku hanya-aku hanya merasa kalau pasti ada yang hyung sembunyikan karena hyung sama sekali tak menghubungiku seharian ini—"

"Aku tahu, baby. Tak ada yang kusembunyikan sama sekali."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku hanya memastikan kalau tak ada hal mencurigakan yang kau sembunyikan dariku."

"Aku tahu, baby. Saranghae."

Changmin terdiam sejenak. "Kau menyebalkan hyung."

"Aku tahu. Saranghae, baby Changdol~ "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Okay! Syuting hari ini sudah selesai. Terima kasih semuanya!"

Changmin menghembuskan nafas lega begitu acara variety show mereka untuk minggu ini sudah selesai. Jam 7 malam, dan akhirnya syuting bisa selesai juga. Ia menyalami seluruh kru sambil berkata "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya" , dan berjalan menuju ruang gantinya.

Mengambil ponselnya, Changmin kembali menekan speed dial 1 dan menaruh ponsel itu di antara telingadan bahu kirinya. Sambil menunggu nada sambung, namja tinggi itu mengepak barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Yoboseyo.."

Changmin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya mendengar suara hyungnya yang terdengar agak lemas itu. "Hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Changminnie? Ne. Aku tak apa, baby. Hanya sedikit lelah saja."

Changmin mendengarkan suara hyungnya yang terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya, dan seketika itu juga ia langsung memutuskan. "Aku akan pulang ke tempatmu hyung."

"Jangan!"

"Hyung? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Changmin curiga karena hyungnya itu melarangnya.

"A-ah, a-aku hanya tak ingin waktumu dengan keluargamu berkurang lagi baby. Aku tahu kau sangat merindukan mereka. Lusa juga kita akan bertemu lagi saat berangkat ke Jepang. Jadi jangan sia-siakan waktumu dengan keluarga, ok?"

Changmin terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia megangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam mobil, perasaan tak enak mulai menghantui pikiran Changmin. Tadi suara hyungnya memang terdengarlain dari biasanya. Kalau untuk telinga orang lain, suara hyungnya itu tak akan ada bedanya. Tapi baginya, yang sudah hidup bersama hyungnya lebih dari sepuluh tahun, jelas ia bisa merasakan perubahan suara pada hyungnya, sekecil apapun itu.

Suara hyungnya tadi, terdengarlebih berat... dan agak serak. Ya. Suara hyungnya tadi, sekilas ia merasakan ada serak dalam suaranya.

Dan tadi waktu ia berkata akan berkunjung, Yunho hyung menolaknya dengan keras. Dan itu semua mencurigakan.

Perasaan tak enak di dalam hatinya..

Suara Yunho hyung yang lebih berat dari biasanya dan agak serak..

Larangan untuk berkunjung...

—Shit! Jangan bilang kalau hyungnya itu—

_'Bodoh! Dasar namja bodoh!'_, umpat Changmin dalam hati.

"Manajer hyung, kita balik arah. Antarkan aku ke tempat Yunho hyung sekarang juga!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gelap.

Itu adalah hal pertama yang Changmin lihat sewaktu memasuki apartement milik leadernya itu. Namun tak merepotkan diri untuk menyalakan lampu, Changmin berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kamar tidur utama, dan masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Lagi-lagi hanya gelap yang Changmin dapat. Padahal ini baru jam 7.30 malam. Masih terlalu dini bagi hyungnya ini untuk tidur.

Melangkah cepat menuju satu-satunya tempat tidur disana, Changmin segera menempatkan diri di samping Yunho. Satu tangannya terulur ke kening hyungnya—

Panas!

"Uhuukk! Uhuukk!"

—dan batuk juga sepertinya.

Changmin memejamkan kedua matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

_'Tenang, Changmin.. tenang... Jangan terbawa emosi..'_ ucap Changmin di dalam hatinya sendiri untuk menahan emosi yang sudah ingin ia ledakkan saat itu juga.

Setelah emosinya agak mereda, Changmin menghidupkan lampu di kamar itu, dan duduk di samping Yunho. Menunggu dengan sabar karena Yunho pasti—

"Nghhh.." erang namja yang lebih tua dari Changmin itu sambil menutupi kedua mata dengan tangannya. Menghalangi cahaya terang yang terbias di kelopak matanya.

Yunho mengucek kedua matanya-dan alangkah kagetnya ia saat membuka mata dan mendapati kalau kini ada Changmin yang duduk di sampingnya. Lengkap dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada dan tatapan mata yang mencelanya.

"B-baby?"

"Jangan panggil aku baby kalau kau sendiri tak bisa menjaga tubuhmu sendiri." tukas Changmin cepat.

Oh, _crap!_

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan sinis. "Lalu, sejak kapan hyung merasa tak enak badan begini? Kenapa hyung tak segera memberitahuku?"

"Uh... itu.. ngg.."

"Jawab yang jelas, Jung!"

"Sejak kemarin!" panik Yunho setelah mendapat bentakan dari maknaenya itu. "A-aku sudah merasa tak enak badan semenjak kemarin malam.." lanjutnya lagi dengan suara pelan dan memelas seperti suara anjing yang tengah dimarahi oleh majikannya.

"Lalu kenapa hyung tak langsung mengabariku?" tuntut namja yang lebih muda itu.

Yunho memberi tatapannya yang paling memelas pada Changmin, sebelum ia bergumam pelan, "Karena aku tak mau mengganggu waktumu bersama keluarg—"

"Alasan!" tukas Changmin penuh emosi. "Jangan menggunakan keluargaku sebagai alasanmu, Jung! Bilang saja kalau kau terlalu percaya diri kalau sakitmu itu akan segera sembuh dan tak menjadi parah seperti sekarang. Dasar bodoh!"

"Baby-ah~ " panggil Yunho sambil memberikan tatapan anjing terbuangnya pada Changmin.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu karena tak akan mempan. Sekarang buka bajumu dan ganti yang baru. Bajumu yang itu sudah basah dan malah akan membuatmu semakin sakit."

Changmin beranjak dari sana dan membuka lemari pakaian hyungnya itu.

"Yah! Jung Yunho! Harus berapa kali kuingatkan kalau baju cucian dari laundry itu cukup digantung! Jangan kau lipat sembarangan seperti ini!"

"..mian, baby.."

Changmin mendengus kesal dan mengambil satu kaus yang berlengan panjang dan meleparkan kaus itu pada Yunho. "Ganti dengan kaus yang itu. Aku akan merapikan lemarimu sebentar."

Yunho tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum kecil melihat kekasihnya itu merapikan isi lemarnya sambil sesekali mengomel kecil. Kepalanya yang saat ini berdenyut pusing jadi tak terasa kala melihat kekasihnya itu di sampingnya.

"Yah! Jung Yunho! Kenapa keranjang laundrymu begini berantakan?" seru Changmin saat melihat keranjang laundry itu jatuh terguling dengan baju-baju kotor berserakan di sekitarnya. "Baru dua hari kita di Seoul, kenapa kamarmu sudah seberantakan ini?"

"u-uh.. kalau soal itu.. uh.."

Changmin memincingkan mata dan mentap Yunho curiga. "Jangan bilang kalau ini karena kebiasaan Siwon yang menular karena jiwa saingmu yang bodoh itu?"

"u-uh.. jangan berkata seperti itu baby.."

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau memasukkan baju kotor dengan melemparnya seperti bola basket, itu namanya kebiasaan yang sangat bodoh dan tak berguna! Jangan karena kalian bersaing siapa yang bisa memasukkan baju lebih banyak ke keranjang laundry, kau membuat kamarmu jadi berantakan begini, hyung!"

"Uh.. mianhae baby.."

"Dan ngomong-ngomong mengenai Choi Siwon, kurasa tadi aku ingat kalau hari ini hyung pergi keluar bersamanya kan? Akan kutelepon kuda sialan satu itu!"

"C-changdolaa.." panggil Yunho untuk bermaksud menghentikan Changmin menelepon sahabatnya itu. Karena kalau sampai Siwon mengangkat telepon dari Changmin, bisa dipastikan—

"Yah! Choi Siwon! Apa kau ini sudah gila?"

—kalau Changmin akan mengomeli Siwon.

Terlambat sepertinya.

"Apa berpacaran dengan sahabatku yang jenius itu tak bisa membuatmu pintar sedikit, huh? Apa kau tak tahu kalau Yunho hyung hari ini sedang tak enak badan? Kalau kau tak tahu, harusnya saat kau bertemu dan melihat keadaan Yunho hyung, kau tahu kalau Yunho hyung sedang tak enak badan dan langsung membatalkan acara keluar kalian! Begitu demam sedikit, kau tahu kalau daya tahan Yunho hyung akan langsung drop kan? Lalu kenapa kau masih saja mengajaknya keluar?" semprot Changmin panjang lebar tanpa memberi kesempatan Siwon untuk membela diri.

"..."

"Jangan banyak alasan Choi Siwon! Kau tahu bagaimana sifat Yunho hyung kan? Kalau melihatmu sudah rapi untuk mengajak Yunho hyung keluar, tentu saja ia tak akan menolak ajakanmu meski ia dalam keadaan sakit parah sekalipun!"

"..."

"Kau sudah bertanya 'apa sebaiknya acaranya hari ini dibatalkan saja?' ke Yunho hyung? Kalau begitu kutebak kalau Yunho hyung pasti berkata 'aku tak apa.' dan membuat kalian tetap pergi kan? Tapi sekali lagi, Apa kau ini benar-benar BODOH Choi Siwon? Tentu saja melihat sifat Yunho hyung dan kedekatan kalian, tentu saja Yunho hyung akan bersikap begitu. Yang jadi masalah adalah, terima kasih dan selamat, karena kau tak bersikukuh untuk membatalkan kegiatan keluar kalian, kini sakit Yunho hyung semakin parah. Itu saja." pangkas Changmin sambil mematikan sambungan telepon begitu saja.

"Changdol-ah.."

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku melampiaskannya pada Siwon hyung karena saat ini aku tak mungkin memarahi hyung. Jadi, jam berapa hyung terakhir makan? Kalau hyung sudah makan malam, aku akan mengambilkan obat dan hyung bisa istirahat. Tapi kalau belum, aku akan membuatkan hyung makan malam dulu. So, katakan, jam berapa hyung terakhir makan?"

"Uh.. tadi hyung terakhir makan... sewaktu akan berangkat pergi dengan Siwon."

"Apa?!" tanya Changmin dengan kedua bambieyesnya yang melebar tak percaya. "Bodoh! Idiot! Stupid! Pabbo! Harus berapa kali aku ingatkan untuk makan dengan teratur, hyung?!" seru Changmin yang gemas dan kesal melihat hyungnya yang memang sering lupa makan dan berakhir dengan sakit lambung.

"Uhm..mian baby. Tapi tadi begitu selesai pergi, rasanya capek sekali, jadi aku langsung tidur.."

"Aishh! Baiklah. Aku akan segera membuatkan sup ayam untuk hyung. Cepat dan tak terlalu berat untuk lambung. Sekarang hyung ustirahat dulu, nanti akan kubangunkan kalau sudah selesai."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yunho, Changmin langsung melesat keluar menuju dapur di apartement itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, kenapa? Ayo cepat di makan sup ayamnya."

"Tidak mau. Maunya kalau baby Changdol menyuapiku makan."

"Jangan seperti anak kecil hyung!"

"Terserah, kalau Changdol tak menyuapiku, aku tak mau makan. Aku mau tidur saja!"

"Y-yah! Hyung! Kau harus makan, baru sesudah ini minum obat! Kau ini ingin sembuh atau tidak sih?!"

"Kalau begitu, cepat suapi aku~ "

Changmin menatap hyungnya tak percaya, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan mulai mengambil sesendok sup ayam itu. "Baiklah, ayo cepat makan."

"Yeaaayy~!"

.

.

"Nah, sesudah makan dan minum obat, tidurlah hyung. Orang sakit lebih butuh istirahat."

Hup!

"Hyaaa~! Upph!"

"Ayo tidur denganku baby~" ucap Yunho setelah ia menarik tangan Changmin hingga membuatnya jatuh di atas tubuhnya. "Tidurku memang paling nyenyak kalau dengan memelukmu, baby." lanjutnya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang ramping maknaenya itu.

Changmin menggeliat tak nyaman dalam pelukan Yunho. "Hyuuuungg lepaasss~!" pintanya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri, namun sama sekali tak berguna karena pelukan tangan Yunho di pinggangnya malah semakin kuat.

"Kau mau aku istirahat kan baby? Kalau begitu, aku memang harus tidur dengan memelukmu." ucap namja itu dengan sangat tak tahu malunya, dan kini ia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

..

...

"Hyung? Kau sudah tidur?" bisik Changmin sambil sekali lagi berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan kuat hyungnya.

"Jangan berisik baby, aku sudah mau tidur."sahut Yunho dengan mata terpajam, dan kini namja itu malah menarik tubuh Changmin mendekat ke arahnya hingga tubuh mereka berdua menempel tana ada jarak sedikitpun.

"Haaaaaahhh.." namja yang lebih muda itu menghela nafas, dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk memejamkan kedua matanya saja. Toh kalau sudah begini, hyungnya ini benar-benar tak akan melepaskan pelukan beruangnya ini sampai pagi.

Akhirnya Changmin mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk dirinya, dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, aku yang memang Siwon-ah. Sudah kubilang, kalau aku sakit, biarpun awalnya Changmin mengomel panjang lebar,—dan tebakanku kalau ia akan mengomelimu juga itu benar— setelah itu ia pasti akan merawatku dan memanjakanmu. Membuatkanku makan, menyuapiku, dan tak menolak kalau kupeluk semalaman. Jadi, sesuai isi taruhan kita, kau harus memberikanku 2 tiket berlibur 3 hari 2 malam di Hawai~ Mau kupakai honeymoon bersama my baby Changdol~ "

Yunho mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Siwon dan menatap namja manis yang tertidur lelap di pelukannya. Senyum lembut langsung terbentuk di wajah tampannya itu.

"Setelah T/IMEselesai, setidaknya kita bisa meminta libur tiga hari dan melepaskan semua penat dengan berlibur berdua, baby." Ucapnya sambil merapikan helaian rambut Changmin yang menutupi wajahnya. "Jeongmal saranghae, baby~ " ucapnya sambil memberikan kecupan penuh cinta pada dahi kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**~END~**

Annyeoooong~!

Athor akhirnya balik lagi bawa ff baru~

Dan oneshot ini author masukkan ke chapter HoMinLand yang berikutnya—karena memang HoMinLand udah jarang aq apdet sih.

Mian kalo apdet beberapa ff jadi mundur, karena memang belakangan ini jadwal kerja author lagi agak gila-gilaan, jadinya yaaaa...

Last, yang masih respect sama author n ffnya, silahkan tinggalkan pesan di kotak review~


End file.
